Where My Pretty One Lies
by Dream4
Summary: MPJ romance, Jarod has kids, WHO's GRIM?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Also I'm not done writing this story.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 1 Dream  
  
Jarod was sicker than he could ever remember being. He canceled his latest pretend, gone home taken the medication the doctor had given him, and then crawled into bed just after seven. In his apartment he rapidly fell into sleep that at first, had been peaceful and a break from aches and pains caused by the flu.  
  
But sometime during the night, that all changed. A dream came, a dream about Miss Parker and him. There have been dreams since he left the center, vague, unformed dreams that left him frustrated and restless the next day. But he wasn't prepared for this dream, maybe it came from the medication, but whatever it was, the dream was lifelike and clear.  
  
A young Miss Parker with soft sleek long hair, slender beauty, and those blue eyes. He saw himself reach out for her, his hands touching her silky skin. The fascination and attraction he experienced from his first glimpse of her in the Centre Simm lab were still there-a basic, disturbing reality in the dream. He could see himself going to her, wild need filling in, surrounding him, threatening smother him.  
  
The dream was filled with a hunger that had a life of its own. He saw himself reach out for her, his hands touching her silky skin. He could feel heat consume his world that had been filled with only coldness until then. He felt her breasts in his hands, her lips pressing against his. He felt himself melting into her. Becoming one with her there was no division between them. One need, one hunger and becoming just one person.  
  
A single jarring moment all that dissolved. She was ripped away from him and Jarod's only reality was solitude. There was no contact, no heat, and no satisfaction. Then he realized a laptop was beeping.  
  
He woke with a sickening jolt. His ragged breathing was punctuated by the beeping of the laptop. The sheets were tangled around his naked body, he pushed himself upright in the mussel bed. The room was cold light of morning, and a sudden sense of loss all but choked him. Emptiness echoed around him and his skin was heavy with moisture.  
  
The laptop on the nightstand beeped again, and with one swipe at his stamp face, he reaches for the mouse. Clicking the mailbox icon Jarod could see his father Major Charles.  
  
"Jarod, Thank God, the center almost caught us. A few minutes, that's all we beat them by. I don't even know how they found us. That man Lyle is dangerous. We need to meet at a secure location. We have many things to discuss." Jarod and Major Charles talk over possible location sites to meet. When both men are satisfied over the location site to meet they terminate the video e-mail.  
  
Jarod sank against the softness of the bed. Damn. He didn't need this. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was the Centre. 'Guess it is time the games started.' He sits back up and types in the e-mail for Broots.  
  
Brentwood hotel Miss Parker's room  
  
Miss Parker was just on her way out of her Brentwood hotel room when the phone rang. Hurrying back to the phone by the bed, she picked up the phone, "What?"  
  
"Miss Parker."  
  
"Mary? Mary Jackson?" Miss Parker was surprised to hear from her old friend. She lived in an old mansion not very far from where Miss Parker was staying. Her place overlooked the ocean.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I was wondering if maybe you could come up and see me. Since I know your in town, and mostly to be leaving town soon. Seeing how it's been a long time since you were here last." The voice was soft but forceful. "Today."  
  
"Fine, I will come and see you," relents Miss Parker.  
  
  
  
Brentwood hotel Syd and Broots room  
  
"God, things have changed around here since she got back from the Scottish Isles. The death of her father, or is it her uncle . whatever. Raines now has control of the Centre. Hell, Lyle now takes ever opportunity to drag her down."  
  
"Miss Parker is changing, Jarod I'm not so sure that's good. Lately, she is more secretive then normal, even for Miss Parker. Sydney has noticed it too. She is turning away from us." Broots rattles on.  
  
She could hear them talking from the hallway. 'Things have changed, so many things.' Sighing deeply, she braces herself. Grabbing a hold of the door handle she turns the knob and pulls an open. The door swooshes, her stiletto heels clicking as she enters. She spies both men behind the desk in front of her.  
  
"Broots!" shouts Miss Parker making him jump. Then softly "Syd, I am going *out* today, if you need me call me otherwise I don't want to hear it." With that said she walks out of the hotel room.  
  
"Well, I see Miss Parker is finally taking a break for herself. So tell me, what's Lyle been up too lately?" ponders Jarod.  
  
Broots starts to fidget with the mouse. Jarod studies the two men before men. His mentor, who had tried and failed to protect him from the nastier side of the Centre, to Broots, who was acting like he was trying to hide. Staring intensely at Broots caused an increased in his fidgeting.  
  
"All right! Stop staring at me. Word has it that Lyle had a hot tip from an inside source regarding the whereabouts of certain members of your family," mumbles Broots. "The car that Lyle was driving blew out a tire, which is the only reason members of your family made it out of there."  
  
"Was Miss Parker involved in this?" demands Jarod, his finger tapping on his leg. "No," answers Sydney "She knew nothing about it until we got here. Lyle's plan was approved by Raines."  
  
Sometime later Jarod's lair  
  
"Syd I will call you later." Jarod mutters as he ends the video e-mail. The sound of a car caught his attention, and he stared through his second floor bedroom window with some interest at the vehicle coming up the lane. It was a classic racing silver E-Types jaguar of the nineteen sixties.  
  
His neighbor an elderly looking women bounced out of her door, a delighted smile across her face. Jarod tensed. His hooded dark eyes suddenly flared as he watched the driver get out of the car. His dream materialized not more then thirty feet from him. 'What, how did she find me!' Miss Parker dressed in a clinging blue sundress. Her hair was now a wedge cut that made her face delicate looking.  
  
Their voices floated up on the cool air and Jarod's dark brows drew together in a frown. He watched the two women embrace. Jarod hardly heard the conversation. He took a step back and half concealed by the velvet drapes at the window, he watched.  
  
He saw her glance around her, moving back further so he could see her and she couldn't see him. He saw her glance up at his window; she shudders and quickly the two women go into the house. 'What is she up to?'  
  
Jarod's lair Nighttime  
  
He was dreaming again, this time it felt more real. He needed this dream. He wanted to breathe in her perform hear her soft moans of desire. He could almost feel her soft sleek hair was tickling his noise. Her slender form felt right in his arms. And those blue eyes staring into his with wide eye hunger.  
  
Stroking her body he could hear her moans, he pushed his hands throw her hair, dragging her mouth to his for a long awaited kiss.  
  
She shuddered as his hands slid caressingly over her shoulders and closed firmly around her upper arms. Jarod lifted her up and buried his face in the valley between her breasts. He moved ever so slightly, his mouth covering the tip of her breast. He could hear her grasping. He felt her hand in his hair, he heard her mutter, "Put me down."  
  
"I will," Jarod said silkily, lowering her so they were face to face "as soon as I find the bedroom." Suddenly Jarod found Miss parker sprawled on his bed. Jarod joined her on the bed. His muscular chest, light covering of black curling body hair, he felt her breasts against his chest. Raking his hand through her hair, her lifted her head and his mouth covered hers.  
  
His hands continued to explore her body cupping her breasts; he pulled his mouth away for her lips to feast on one her aroused breasts. He heard her groan out loud and arched against him. He felt her fingers caressing his scalp. Moving slightly to give the same erotic concentration to her other breast he mutter words of endearment.  
  
Jarod's hand traced the indentation of her waist, down over her stomach and across her thighs. She shuddered as his long fingers stroked across her inner thigh and tangled in the dark red curls.  
  
Her slender arms moved around his broad back, her fingers tracing the line of his spine. She moved under him brushing her breasts against his chest. Her hand slide down his back and curved around his bottom. Nudging her legs apart, his lips grounded against her in a hungry, rapacious kiss, while his finger prepared her to take him inside her. Again he looked into her wide deep blue eyes, all he saw was a hunger that matched his own.  
  
He drove into her with a fierce, thrusting motion. Slowly he pulled himself out only to repeat the motion, he could hear her moaning in his ears, which only served to stir him to greater heights. Under him he could feel her tightening against him. She started to beg, he started to speed up and go faster which only served to increase her moaning in pleasure. All at once she was coming on him her organism triggered his. Putting his head down next to hers he could smell her perfume along with his sent, Jarod fell into a dead sleep, dreaming no more of his phantom.  
  
Jarod's lair The next day 9am  
  
Daylight seeps in the room, the light of the sunrays slowly awakens Jarod. Dazed he looks around the sheets were tangled around his naked body; he sees a bottle of perfume, combs, stockings and several pairs of shoes. All female things. 'Maybe last night wasn't just a dream, maybe it was real.' He hears footsteps approaching his bedroom. Slow but steady 'not her usual fast pace.'  
  
Thinking fast, Jarod decides that maybe his lady needs time to pull herself together, so he puts his head on the pillow pretends to be asleep. His bedroom door swooshes open. Footsteps coming closer to him, a hand shakes his shoulder.  
  
"Jarod. honey, are you going to stay in bed all day?"  
  
Eyes' popping open Jarod sees Zoe standing in front of him. His heart gave sickening jolt, his body revolted from her touch. "No, I'm getting up now." He quickly jumps out of bed before Zoe could think to join him. "How long how you been here?"  
  
"Oh, since sometime last night, boy you were really out of it. Your father issued a direct order to leave you alone. " Zoe says as she walks away from him "Breakfast is ready."  
  
Staring at her retreating from, Jarod struggles to put the past 24 hours in perspective putting all the facts that he can recall in order. Pacing around the room, taking in everything. 'What the hell, that dream felt so real.'  
  
Light reflects out something on the floor, an earring. It was a simple diamond stud. Hearing Zoe first before he sees her, Jarod quickly put on some clothes.  
  
"Zoe did you lose an earring?"  
  
"No but you can ask Emily, she loses things all the time."  
  
More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are. 


	2. Where My Pretty one Lies 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Because is only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 2 Dream  
  
The Centre Simm lab 5:30 P.M.  
  
"Well, boys what have you got for me today?" she asked in a nonchalant tone, though her heart was thumping in triple time. Spying Jarod on the computer screen, she wished he'd act thrilled to see her. After three weeks with nothing but a few very brief phone calls, couldn't he at least pretend seeing her was noteworthy?  
  
"Miss Parker, what are you doing .." Jarod said in a bored tone.  
  
A mixture of irritation and the desire to make the occasion memorable got the best of her. She swiped the laptop from the desk; sitting down on top of the desk Miss Parker rammed the laptop into Broots arms. Broots jumped away.  
  
"What are you doing?" his tone was totally different this time.  
  
"You've already asked that," she reminded him, as she crossed her legs. Jarod swallowed hard. 'Damn she has great legs.' Staring at Jarod with a look of total boredom, Miss Parker moves her legs up and down. "Well, Jarod?"  
  
The lab door creaks open, Lyle comes strutting in. He ignores both Broots and Sydney; Lyle doesn't see the computer screen. He places a hand on Miss Parkers forearm leans in and whispers in her ear.  
  
Miss Parker's face go deathly pale; she forcefully removes Lyle's hand for her arm. "Don't ever touch me," she hisses at him. She jumps off the desk, slams the laptop closed, "Broots you better have solid lead on Jarod when I get back."  
  
Lyle sinkers, "As if this idiot could find any thing." Lyle rubs is left hand, where his thumb was missing. He swaggers out with Miss Parker following him. Broots opens the laptop "Jarod you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is going?" Syd and Broots shake their heads "Don't know." Replies Broots.  
  
"Jarod I don't like the way Miss Parker looked when she left. Plus, she *deliberately* didn't informed Lyle that you have contacted us." Syd stated. "That in itself tells me something is very wrong."  
  
---Bang---Bang----  
  
Terrorized screams of Centre employees could be heard in the hallway. "Miss Parker" they all whisper.  
  
Jarod sees his mentor run into the hallway. His view of the Centre changes as the laptop in Broots hands falls to the ground. He can see Broots's feet running into the hall. Jarod impatiently waits for one of they to come back into the room, when the computer is suddenly lifted off the floor. Angelo comes into view.  
  
"Daughter hurt."  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Cabin Later that evening  
  
Her doorbell. 'Who could that be?' Painfully she sat up. Lowering her feet to the floor, she moaned, the painkillers the doctors gave her were making her feel woozy. The instant rings of her doorbell were quickly giving her a headache.  
  
"Coming" she croaked out her dry throat. Looking out her peephole. She could have fallen though the gleaming foyer floor when she saw Ethan standing on her small porch.  
  
"You going to tell me what happened today or am I supposed to guess?" he asked as she swung the door open to let him in. "Mother has been driving me nuts, I got a crazy call from my brother about some bizarre shooting at the Centre. Are you o.k?"  
  
Smiling weakly, she nods her head as she closes the door behind him. Examining her Ethan could tell she was dead on her feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed before you pass out on me."  
  
After she is settled in, and sleeping soundly Ethan pulls out his cell phone. Pushing the speed dial, he hears it ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Jar listen. I'm at Parker's, she is fine. She something about one of Raines projects getting lose in the Centre. I don't really understand what that means but she also said that some of the sweepers got trigger finger happy, which caused the situation to get worse. But altogether she is fine, just tired."  
  
  
  
Jarod's lair Later same evening  
  
"Ok. Thanks for the call, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No, prob. Big Bro. Later"  
  
"Bye, Ethan." Jarod puts his cell phone down. Spotting his sister walking toward her room. "Hey Em. Did you lose an earring?"  
  
"That depends on what kind of earring your talking about?" states Emily as she starts to walk towards her brother.  
  
Reaching into his pocket Jarod pulls out the simple diamond stud. "This one."  
  
Taking it from Jarod Emily looks the earring over then whistles, examining it further "This is one expensive earring Jarod, it's not mine nor could it possibly be Zoe's."  
  
"What makes you say that?" questions Jarod.  
  
Pointing to the earring Emily easily points out a small trademark, "this earring is from Tiffany's, highly priced and high quality, that's what." With saying that she places a kiss on his check and goes off to bed.  
  
'Well, what do you know maybe it wasn't a dream after all?'  
  
Seeing his goofy grin, Zoe walks up to him. 'God is he spaced out.' Reaching up, she pulls down his hand. Seeing a single diamond earring, 'well, it's not a diamond ring, but I'll take it. Maybe that's all he can afford, supporting *this worthless* family of his.'  
  
"Is that for me?" purrs Zoe. Nothing. Looking up Zoe notices Jarod hasn't even looked at her or acknowledges her presence in the room. "Jarod?" Still nothing.  
  
'Maybe he is figuring out how to explain why there is only one earring instead of two.' Reaching to take the earring out of Jarod's hand, when Jarod's other hand grabs her wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" demands Jarod, glaring at her.  
  
"Isn't that for me?" probes Zoe.  
  
"No, this is someone else's." states Jarod.  
  
"But she'll never know it's missing if she hasn't noticed by now." Retaliates Zoe, yanking her hand out of Jarod's grasp.  
  
"But I will."  
  
Huffing, Zoe stalks away from Jarod. Watching her leave Jarod feels the room lighten up. Taking a deep breath, Jarod starts toward his room that he is sharing with J.C. when he could hear him bellow.  
  
"Damn it, Zoe." Jarod picks up his pace.  
  
"Get out. You know I hate it when you bring drinks near my computer." Turning the corner, "NOOOOOO!! You BITCH, you worthless piece of.."  
  
"J.C!!" shout the Major, "That is no way to talk to a woman."  
  
"But Dad, I had a *hit* on mom, until this thing came in and spilled her drink on my computer." Looking at the now destroyed computer, both Jarod and the Major both have trouble controlling their individual tempers.  
  
"Zoe! I think you have done enough *damage* tonight. Maybe you should retire to your room and leave the men to fix this," demands Emily grabbing Zoe's arm "NOW!" she snaps.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are.  
  
Later Dream 


	3. Where my Pretty One Lies 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 3 Dream  
  
  
  
The Centre Simm lab 11:30 A.M.  
  
"Broots, the building is closing early for the annual fire/safety check at 1 P M since 'wonder boy' has seen fit take a vacation I am giving you and Sydney the rest of the day off." Miss Parker told the group before her.  
  
"Thanks, Miss Parker," squeaks Broots. "I just want to finish this." Broots quickly turns to the monitor away from her.  
  
Sydney smiles encouraging at Miss Parker, hoping she will walk further into the room. But she turns on her stiletto heels and walks out. Sydney is disappointed. But all the men remember the last time there was a fire/safety check. The diligent work everyone put in to keep Mr. Parker's helicopter 'GoldenHawk' from being sabotage.  
  
"Syd, are you sure she's alright?" Jarod asked. Hoping for once it would be.  
  
"No, Jarod. I'm not. I am very concerned about her. She is not accepting the fact that her father is dead. She hasn't even once gone over to Parker Manor. She refuses to talk to anyone regarding Mr. Parker," reports Syd.  
  
"Well, personally I think you guys are giving her too little credit she has survived the Centre for years I think she will survive Mr. Parker's death. It's not like he really cared for her." States the Major.  
  
Jarod shakes his head. "She has devoted most of her adult life to pleasing this man, although I agree with you that he really didn't love her, it didn't stop her form tiring to win his love every chance she got."  
  
Silence surrounds the group. Each man deep in his own thoughts.  
  
The Centre Simm lab 12:45 p.m.  
  
"Broots, go home!"  
  
"But *Miss Parker* I'm almost done"  
  
"*Now* Broots"  
  
---Ring---  
  
"What!"  
  
"Miss Parker" 'What does he want?'  
  
"Lyle"  
  
"Has the three Stooges when left the building yet?" 'Why?'  
  
"Working on it," she snaps as she closes the cell phone.  
  
"Broots you 10 seconds to save it than I am going to. . ." Ding, ding, the computer beeps "It's done," mutters Broots.  
  
Miss Parker stands there, tapping her shoes letting her co-worker know that she is impatiently waiting for him to hurry. He rushes are around his console gathering his things together to appease Miss Parker.  
  
"So, Broots what are you going to do today?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Well I thought I would pick up Debbie early from school and to treat her to a night out." replies Broots as he quickly passes Miss Parker. He glances over his shoulder to see that Miss Parker is following him.  
  
"You know Miss Parker you *could* come, Debbie would *love* to have you." invites Broots. 'So would I.'  
  
"Thank-you for the offer Broots, but I have a lot of work to do," says Miss Parker as they come to the exit of the Centre. Miss Parker hand gestures to Broots to exit. Sam nods to Miss Parker, signaling that he needs to talk to her.  
  
"Well, the offer still stands" Broots says as he leaves. He can see Miss Parker and Sam talking intensely. 'Wonder what they're talking about.' When he suddenly sees Miss Parker turns and briskly walks back to her office.  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are.  
  
Later Dream 


	4. Where my Pretty One Lies 3 Her

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Also I'm not done writing this story.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 3 her Dream  
  
The Centre Hallway outside the Simm Lab 11:30 A.M.  
  
Miss Parker puts her back to the door. Fighting back the tears she overhears the conversion going on in the Simm Lab.  
  
"Syd, are you sure she's alright?" Jarod asked.  
  
"No, Jarod. I'm not. I am very concerned about her. She is not accepting the fact that her father is dead. She hasn't even once gone over to Parker Manor. She refuses to talk to anyone regarding Mr. Parker," reports Syd. "Great why don't you tell him I'm having a nervous breakdown while your at it.'  
  
"Well, personally I think you guys are giving her too little credit she has survived the Centre for years I think she will survive Mr. Parker's death. It's not like he really cared for her." States the Major. 'Thanks for the vote of confidence'  
  
Jarod shakes his head. "She has devoted most of her adult life to pleasing this man, although I agree with you that he really didn't love her, it didn't stop her form tiring to win his love every chance she got."  
  
Upon hearing this Miss Parker squares her shoulders blinks away the unshed tears and walks to her office.  
  
The Centre 5.30 p.m.  
  
---Ring---  
  
"What!"  
  
"Miss Parker" 'What now?'  
  
"Jarod" she whispers. She slows down, and stretches her tired body.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" questions Jarod. 'Lets see it could be a number of things.'  
  
"Why are you calling?" she counts. 'Why now? When you haven't called in weeks.'  
  
"Well because it is the annual fire/safety check, and I thought you might need a friend to talk too." He answers her. 'What!'  
  
"A friend!" she demands still whispering. 'What the hell is his problem, we're not friends.'  
  
"Yes, a friend. That's what we are, friends" Miss parker starts to move forward again she knows she is making a slight noise as she does so. She doesn't hear him ask, "Are you ok?"  
  
"We're not friends," she scathingly informs him. "We are."  
  
"Wrong, Miss Parker, we are friends," insists Jarod. She can hear him tapping his leg. "Just friends." He insists. 'Why are you insisting on this?'  
  
Dead silence greets her.  
  
"Miss Parker friends care about each other, I just wanted to know if you were alright."  
  
"You don't care!" hissed Miss Parker quietly her voice slightly breaking. 'If we are going to have this conversion I'm sitting down.' The metal she sits on makes a little clatter. 'Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this to me.'  
  
"I have always cared! I cared more then the louse you've called "Daddy" for the past thirty years. Do you hear me? Miss Parker" retorted Jarod. 'But you don't now.'  
  
"Miss Parker?"  
  
"What?" she whispers her voice breaking. 'Why are you hurting me?'  
  
"Are you o.k?" Jarod asks. "Why are you whispering?" questions Jarod.  
  
"No reason, just feel like it," snaps Miss Parker. "Is there a reason you're calling?"  
  
"Huh, no reason, Miss Parker where are you?" Again dead silence greets him. 'You don't get to know that any more.' Getting up she heads toward the noises at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Miss Parker?" The strange noises were growing louder. "Miss Parker?" He shouts.  
  
"I heard you, kept your pants on." The noises stop. 'Damn, the noises stopped.'  
  
"Miss Parker where are you?" He asks again.  
  
"I am between here, there and no-where. Go figure." She musses. Looking through the vent sees an empty room. 'Where is he?'  
  
---Bang---  
  
"Oh my God." She cries out loud. A man stands in front of the vent staring at directly at her. She barely hears "Miss Parker where are you?"  
  
"In hell, Jarod I'm in hell," she whispers she hits the disconnect button. 'Well it's not like he going to go looking. After all we're just friends.'  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are. 


	5. Where my Pretty One Lies 3 His

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Also I'm not done writing this story.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 3 his Dream  
  
Jarod's lair 11:30 A.M.  
  
"Syd, are you sure she's alright?" Jarod asked. Hoping for once it would be.  
  
"No, Jarod. I'm not. I am very concerned about her. She is not accepting the fact that her father is dead. She hasn't even once gone over to Parker Manor. She refuses to talk to anyone regarding Mr. Parker," reports Syd.  
  
"Well, personally I think you guys are giving her too little credit she has survived the Centre for years I think she will survive Mr. Parker's death. It's not like he really cared for her." States the Major.  
  
Jarod shakes his head. "She has devoted most of her adult life to pleasing this man, although I agree with you that he really didn't love her, it didn't stop her form tiring to win his love every chance she got."  
  
Silence surrounds the group. Each man deep in his own thoughts.  
  
Jarod's lair 5:30 A.M.  
  
Glancing at the clock on the mantel Jarod assumes Miss Parker should be home by now. Picking up the telephone he dials her home number, getting the answering service he hangs up. Then he tries her cell phone it's always on and within reach. Jarod dials the number he hears it ring once.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss Parker"  
  
"Jarod" she whispers. 'God, her voice sounds so good.'  
  
"Why are you whispering?" questions Jarod. 'What is she up too?'  
  
"Why are you calling?" she counts. 'Why can't she just answer me?'  
  
"Well because it is the annual fire/safety check, and I thought you might need a friend to talk too." He answers her.  
  
"A friend!" she demands still whispering. 'She sounds so tense.'  
  
"Yes, a friend. That's what we are, friends" He could hear strange noises in the background. "Are you ok?"  
  
"We're not friends," she scathingly informs him. "We are."  
  
"Wrong, Miss Parker, we are friends," insists Jarod. 'Why can't she accepted this? He starts to tap his leg. "Just friends."  
  
Dead silence greets him. 'Maybe I should define friendship to her.'  
  
"Miss Parker, friends care about each other, I just wanted to know if you were alright."  
  
"You don't care!" hissed Miss Parker quietly her voice slightly breaking. The noises slow down then sounded as if she sat down on something metal. 'What since when?'  
  
"I have always cared! I cared more then the louse you've called "Daddy" for the past thirty years. Do you hear me? Miss Parker" retorted Jarod. 'Maybe I finally got throw.'  
  
Waiting he could hear the strange noises again, "Miss Parker?"  
  
"What?" she whispers her voice breaking. 'Damn she sounds so hurt.'  
  
"Are you o.k?" Jarod asks. "Why are you whispering?" questions Jarod. 'Where is she?'  
  
"No reason, just feel like it," snaps Miss Parker. "Is there a reason you're calling?"  
  
"Huh, no reason, Miss Parker where are you?" Again dead silence greets him; a shiver runs up his spine.  
  
"Miss Parker?" The strange noises were growing louder. "Miss Parker?" He shouts.  
  
"I heard you, kept your pants on." The noises stop. He hears her breathing slow shallow breaths.  
  
"Miss Parker where are you?" He asks again.  
  
"I am between here, there and no-where. Go figure." She musses at his expense. 'She is still whispering, the noises are getting closer to her and she's laughing at my expense.'  
  
---Bang---  
  
"Oh my God." She cries out loud.  
  
"Miss Parker where are you?" Jarod demands.  
  
"In hell, Jarod I'm in hell," she whispers as the dial tone informs him the call has been disconnected. 'What is she doing still at the centre?'  
  
Opening up his laptop Jarod quickly by pass the security system, there he sees by a back up feed that she is standing behind her desk fiddling with the air conditioner in her office. 'Well, that explains the noises.'  
  
He watches her working at her desk for twenty minutes. The Parker family motto flashes in his mind 'Never show any weakness.'  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are.  
  
Later Dream 


	6. Where my Pretty One Lies 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Because is only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 4 Dream  
  
  
  
Jarod' New Lair Early Morning  
  
The wooden cabin was quiet the sun streamed in through the windows. Major Charles was in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking his morning cup of coffee, when he noticed a young man out of the front window.  
  
Quietly he got up to investigate through the front window. He recognizes the young man as Ethan his other son by the picture Jarod had given him. 'How did Ethan find us?' Going to the front door he opens it to let Ethan in.  
  
Looking more closely at Ethan, Major Charles could tell something was wrong. Ethan's eyes are red and puffy there were dark circles under them. His clothes were torn and there looked to be cuts and bruises all over him.  
  
Ethan looks questioningly at him and asks timidly, "Who are you?" The face before him becomes one of shock the man answers "I am your father." The man goes up to Ethan and helps him into cabin. 'According to Jarod Ethan's gift should have told him. What has happened to him?'  
  
Upon hearing noises Jarod wakes up from sleeping. When he enters living room he could see Major Charles trying desperately to calm Ethan down. But by the looks of things he was being unsuccessful. Jarod could hear Ethan repeating quietly to himself "they're gone, all gone, they're gone, gone."  
  
Jarod' Lair Three days later 9:30 A.M.  
  
After spending the last two days tempting to hack into the Centre's mainframe Jarod finally gives up in frustration. 'This is impossible. I can't find anything.' More out of reaction that any given a thought Jarod reaches for his cell phone, hitting the speed dial. It only rang once before her voice came on the line.  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office 9:30 A.M.  
  
"What?" it sounded laced with pain.  
  
"Miss Parker." Jarod said softly.  
  
"Jarod.I might of known." Miss Parker replies. Miss Parker could hear Ethan in the background screaming. After a moment she demands, "All right, Jarod lets hear it, what is wrong with Ethan?"  
  
The pretender explains to Miss Parker that he spent the last two days tempting to break into the mainframe. So far the has found nothing that would explain exactly what is wrong with their half brother.  
  
"So maybe the Centre is not involved. Have you thought about that?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Can you hear him? Of course the Centre is involved! *Damn it* Parker. Quit being such a *Bitch* for once, and think about your brother!" Jarod shouts at her. "Do you want him to end up in some psych ward or maybe the re- newel wing?" Taking deep breaths he tries to calm himself down knowing that if he antagonizes her she will not help him.  
  
"Miss Parker, Ethan *really* needs our help." Jarod pleads with her. "All I want you to do is look into it. Look he has periods of calmness then he explodes, it sounds like someone has been giving him drugs. Maybe Lyle or even Raines."  
  
She could hear Ethan's screams becoming more frantic. "If I agree to help with this, it's *only* because I care about Ethan." She hears the pretender whisper "thank you."  
  
Miss Parker replies, "Don't to thank me yet I haven't done anything." Miss Parker hits the intercom on her desk phone, and shouts, "Broots get in here." Jarod flinches from the tone of her voice.  
  
Miss Parker releases a heavy sigh. "It does sound like Ethan is falling apart at the seams. I'll see what I can find out from here," she informs him as she snaps her fingers at Broots to look at the information she has written down. "Try to keep him calm," she says "Jarod how will I be able to contact you?"  
  
"I'll contact you." Jarod says harshly as he discontents the call.  
  
"Damn," Miss Parker swore, "I really hate it when he does that."  
  
"When who, does what?" The sound of her brother's voice nearly caused Miss Parker to jump out of her skin. 'God not now!' Giving him a look of pure distain, she raised one eyebrow. Lyle stood there unabashed, next to a very nervous Broots. Grapping Lyle's jacket lapels, "Lyle, if you ever come in here again, I will put a bullet between your eyes."  
  
"Wouldn't want to strain yourself, Sis." Lyle grinned. 'Believe me it would be no strain.'  
  
"What the hell do you want anyway?" she says as she lets go of his jacket.  
  
"I was merely passing by and thought maybe you were talking to our estranged lab rat," Lyle inquired as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket. "But, I can tell from the frustration your showing me at it must have been someone else." He reaches to take the paper of information off her desk.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but the person I was speaking with was Ethan." She lied to Lyle face as she snatches up the paper. She studies Lyle under her lashes for any detection of discomfort.  
  
Finding none she hands the paper over to Broots, "Broots here is a list of possible leads on Jarod, look it over. Anything else Lyle?" she says sweetly.  
  
Lyle glares at her as he turns and exits her office, slamming the door behind him. Broots looks behind him; just to be sure Lyle really has left.  
  
"I'm looking into Ethan, why? Do you think the Centre has him somewhere?" Broots asked.  
  
"No, but wonder-boy thinks the Centre did something to him. So he has asked me to look into it," says Miss Parker. She sees Broots look up in surprise before he had a chance to cover it. "What?"  
  
"Miss Parker do you realize what you just said. Jarod calls and asks you to look into something and you are." Broots sounded amazed until he notices her eyes going from normal to glacier. "He trusts you to help him, is all I meant."  
  
"If he trusted me Broots, he would have given me a number to reach him if and when there is something, ENOUGH," Miss Parker waves her hands in the air "look Jarod said Ethan has periods of calmness then he explodes. Said it looks and sounds like someone has been giving him drugs. Maybe Lyle or Raines. Personally, I think Raines." Miss Parker relays.  
  
He shakes his head. Broots leaves her office before he can make her any madder.  
  
Jarod' Lair 9:45 A.M.  
  
Jarod walks into the living room, approaching his father says, "I just called Miss Parker."  
  
"Jarod, did she have any information on Ethan? " the major interrupts.  
  
Shaking his head he states "No, but she did say that she'll look into it." He sits in a chair next to the Major. Both men are looking at Ethan who is sitting next to J.C. opposite them. Neither man sees Zoe enter the room.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to include Miss Parker, Jarod?" questions the Major.  
  
Jarod shrugs "Not really, but without inside help on this one, I'm afraid we'll never know what is wrong with Ethan."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips she waits for someone in the room to realize she is in the room. Growing more impatient as the seconds tick away Zoe demands, "Who is Miss Parker?"  
  
"The most gorgeous, amazing woman I have ever met," answers J.C. "She has the most beautiful big blue eyes, and she was the first person to ask me if I wanted a nor .."  
  
"J.C.!" shouts the major. J.C. blushes. Zoe looks from one man to another, all of them have this guilty look. Zoe sharpens her gaze on Jarod. 'Why won't he look at me?' Walking up to Jarod, Zoe sits on the chairs arm.  
  
"Well, I don't care if J.C. thinks this woman so anything as long as Jarod thinks I'm the woman." Jarod jumps out of his seat so fast that Zoe falls into it. Glaring at Jarod, she sees Jarod tensing up. 'What the Hell? Who is this woman?' "Jarod, is there something you want to tell me?" Jarod just stands there, looking everywhere but at her.  
  
"Jarod, I asked you a question. I *would* like an answer."  
  
"Miss Parker is my sister, Zoe. I have not seen her is some weeks and Jarod was doing me a favor by trying to contacting her for me." Ethan says as Emily walks into the room. He notices that the explanation doesn't sit well with Zoe.  
  
"Ethan, you call your sister 'Miss Parker'." Zoe laughs. Then snidely says "it doesn't sound like you two are all that close if you can't call her by her first name." She smiles sweetly at Jarod. 'What a freak, I would disown you if you were in my family.'  
  
Seeing the distress on Ethan's face, Emily curtly says, "Zoe their relationship is none of your business, kindly keep your *unwanted opinions* to yourself." Emily places a smoothing hand on Ethan's arm; he in turn smiles shakily at her. 'God, how did my *super smart* brother get mixed with this bitch.'  
  
Zoe glares at Emily. 'Why did Jarod have to have such a brat for a sister?' Opening her mouth to make another snide reply, Zoe is interrupted by Jarod. "Miss Parker isn't just Ethan's sister, Zoe. She is my best friend." Knowing that if she attacks this Miss Parker person again, she will probably antagonize Jarod. "Well, as long as she isn't one of them. I don't care who she is."  
  
The Centre Miss Parker's Office 1:30 P.M.  
  
"Broots!"  
  
Almost jumping out of his skin, Broots pulls his attention off the computer screen, "Nothing, Miss Parker. I can't find anything."  
  
Seeing her shake her head, she pinches her nose "I don't think your going to find any answers in the main frame, Jarod probably has been thought it upside down and backwards. What I need is for you to look in Mr. Raines's office .."  
  
"What! No way, come on Miss Parker I have ."  
  
"Broots, its either Raines's office or Lyle's office now take your pick!" snaps Miss Parker. Broots stares at her in shock, Miss Parker was giving him a choice, even if it was the lesser of two evils.  
  
"Fine I'll take Raines, just be very careful around Lyle's office." mutters Broots.  
  
  
  
The Centre sub-level 14 3:00 P.M.  
  
Broots grabs Sydney pulls him into a corner and whispers, "Sydney, your not going to believe what I've just found. Broots pulls out a DSA and a vanilla folder "this came from Raines's private storage. It's all about Ethan."  
  
Sydney looks quickly around him. They start to talk in hushed tones, when they could hear footsteps approaching them. As the footsteps get closer, Syd grabs Broots arm and whispers, "We need to get this to Miss Parker." The two men start up the hallway toward the elevator. As the elevator's door closes Syd spies Raines's sweeper Willie turning the corner.  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office 3:30 P.M.  
  
Sydney and Broots go straight to Parker's office. Opening of the door looks around not seeing her he calls out "Parker, are you still here?"  
  
"Yes Syd, I'm over here," she said for the darkened corner of her office. She was sitting on her couch looking at the picture of her mother and herself. "Did you find something?" she asked.  
  
He and Broots walk further into the room. "Miss Parker it looks like Broots has found a DSA and a folder pertaining to Ethan." Broots holds up the DSA and folder. He places the folder on her desk along with a DSA player. He inserts the silver disc.  
  
Together all three of them watch in horror as Raines informs someone watching that he is going to subject Ethan to injections of the substance nicked named 'glow'. And they watch him in check to Ethan with the substance.  
  
They watch Ethan go from calm and gentle to extremely violent within seconds of being injected. On the tape before them they can hear Ethan shouting for the voices to stop, that they're too loud and they're hurting him. They hear him beg for his mother to stop speaking.  
  
Miss Parker forwards through the disc to find out at that Ethan remains violent for a long period of time. Towards the end of the disk they find out that to if it Ethan is injected with a substance nicknamed 'mud' the voices would stop completely. Raines informs the mystery watcher that it would take anywhere between six months to a year before the voices returned based on his biological characteristics.  
  
Jarod' Lair 5:45 P.M.  
  
With tensions mounting in the cabin J.C. takes upon himself to call Miss Parker to see if she has any new information. Using Jarod's cell phone He pushes her speed dial button. He hears the phone rang only once and then her voice came on the line.  
  
"What"  
  
Confused he asks her, "Do you always answer the phone like that?" There is a long pause before she asks him, "Who is calling?" Trying to put to a coherent sentence together he and informs her that its "J.C." when it was apparent that she didn't understand he rushed to say "Jarod's clone." He hears her demand, "Get a better name, now put Jarod on."  
  
In his bedroom, Jarod is pacing, feeling the walls closing in on him. 'What a mess, my family hates Zoe. She was nice, maybe a little to needy. Dad and Emily can't stand her. J.C. thinks she is an idiot. Man, the way he blew up after she accidentally broke his computer. Granted we were really close to find Mom. And Ethan. Ethan feels like he's walking on eggshells. Like what happened to him, wasn't bad enough.' Jarod absent-mindedly kicks the air.  
  
'Still can't believe he survived another run in with the Centre. Damn if only I knew what was injected into Ethan. What was that stuff, how did Raines know it would stop the voices Ethan hears?' Jarod's face shows his bleak thoughts. Still pacing the room, he doesn't notice J.C.  
  
Walking guiltily up to Jarod J.C. hands him his cell phone, he states "Its Miss Parker." Standing around he finds that Jarod is demanding answers from Miss Parker. He learns that Ethan was subjected to one of Raines's sick projects. Ethan was injected with a substance nicked named 'glow'. Which caused him to become extremely violent for long periods of time.  
  
Angrily Jarod says, "Ethan was not hearing any voices, he..." Jarod is cut off by Miss Parker's voice stating, "He must have been injected with injected with another substance nicknamed 'mud' which causes the voices to stop completely. The substance should."  
  
"Damn the Centre," Jarod swears as he disconnects the call. J.C. flinches from the harshness in Jarod's voice. J.C. glares at Jarod, "You didn't even let her finish. God, Jarod not everything in that place is tainted."  
  
"What do *you* know?" snaps Jarod "Huh, you think just because you met her for *what* three minutes makes you an expert on her. Well trust me I have known her a lot longer."  
  
"She was being helpful; there could be side effects," shouts J.C. Standing at the doorway Major Charles watches the exchange.  
  
"J.C. is right Jarod, you did cut her off. If she just want to track us down she wouldn't have told J.C. to give the phone over to you." States the Major as calmly as he can.  
  
Jarod flushes, "Do you think I should call her back?"  
  
The Major shrugs his shoulders, "Do you think she'll talk to you?" Major Charles watches his son's facial expressions change. "No."  
  
"Well, do you know everyone else who would get us the information we need." questions J.C. Flipping open the cell phone Jarod hits the speed dial. He waits for the person to answer.  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office 6:00 P.M.  
  
"He must have been injected with injected with another substance nicknamed 'mud' which causes the voices to stop completely. The substance should work it ." her voice dies away as she realizes Jarod discounted the call. Syd watches the tension mount in Miss Parker's shoulders, as she slowly lowers the phone to put it away.  
  
"Syd" her voice was terse "When he calls you tell him that the substance will work it's self out of his system from anywhere between six months to a year based on his biological characteristics." She glances at the man, seeing him nod his head. "I am taking the DSA and the folder home with me, neither of you two have seen nor heard of this. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Broots and Syd watch her quietly and quickly pack up but the DSA and the folder. "I mean it, *Never* heard nor saw this. I swear if either of you talks I will personally find some private way of making you pay."  
  
"You know you can trust us." Syd says, which only brings about Miss Parker's scrutiny. She walks right up to Syd and stars him in the eyes "I *trust* no-one." Watching Syd's eyes widen in alarm, she turns, grabs her silver case and walks out the door.  
  
"Syd, she trust you, she is being over protective of Ethan" whispers Broots.  
  
"Yes, I know." Syd pinches his nose, "I just wish that she wasn't so hurt." The ringing of his cell phone brought a small smile to Sydney's lips. "This is Sydney"  
  
Loudly and clearly Broots states, "It wouldn't hurt if Jarod was a little bit nicer to her, after all she was helping."  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are. 


	7. Where my Pretty One Lies 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Because is only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 5 Dream   
  
  
  
The Lair Jarod's Bedroom 6:30 P.M.  
  
'Did he do that to Mrs. Parker? Is that how he keep her at his house without much of a fight? Did he do the to Miss Parker? Is that why she . No, he couldn't have done that to her. *That* would have interfered with the chase.' Still pacing the room, he doesn't notice Zoe. He picks up the cell phone debating if he should call her.  
  
"Jarod, I'm lonely. Why don't you stop pacing and using that energy on something more productive" purrs Zoe as she places her arms around his body.  
  
"Zoe, I am not in the mood." Replies Jarod as he tries to remove her arms. Zoe tightens her grip and presses her body closer to Jarod. "That's not new, you're never in the mood," dismisses Zoe.  
  
"Not now Zoe!" snaps Jarod. He forcefully removes her arms from around his body and pushes her away.  
  
"Every since you went to that damn island you have been more then distant. Hell, now that I think about even before then. You always seem to be pushing me away. Focusing on other things," wines Zoe as she tries to embrace Jarod again, not noticing Jarod flinch from her tone of voice.  
  
Struggling out of her embrace Jarod states "I said not now."  
  
"Well when? Jarod, I am getting tried of playing second fiddle." Zoe continues to wine.  
  
Major Charles watches Zoe interrogate Jarod from the living room. 'One of these days Jarod is going to wise up and dump her.'  
  
Zoe gives it one more shot at holding Jarod before she gets angry and storms out of the room.  
  
Major Charles just shakes his head and looks over to Ethan. He sees that Ethan is sleeping peacefully at the window. Major Charles gets up and walks toward Jarod's bedroom. He closes the door behind in to insure privacy.  
  
"Jarod, we need to talk."  
  
  
  
The Lair Family room 6:45 P.M.  
  
'I'll not play second fiddle to this freak!' Stalking toward Ethan, Zoe decides to take matters into her own hands. She pokes at Ethan until he wakes up. "And, how is your sister Miss Parker" Zoe laughs. Then vindictively says "*What's the matter* did she disown you?"  
  
"No, she loves me."  
  
"Yeah, right. Then, were is she? Why isn't she here with you?" maliciously states Zoe, waving her hands in the air. "I don't think she does love you. If it weren't for you, her mother would still be here. Isn't that true?"  
  
  
  
The Lair Jarod's Bedroom 6:50 P.M.  
  
Behind the closed door, Major Charles and Jarod can hear Ethan fragile wail "Miss Parker *is* my sister, Zoe. She does love me!"  
  
Major Charles rushes to the door and swings it open with such force that it crashes against the wall. Upon seeing the distress on Ethan's face, Major Charles curtly says, "Zoe, their relationship is none of your business."  
  
In an authoritative voice Jarod states, "It's the holidays. The time to reach out to ones family, it's *past time* for you to reach out to your *own*". With that being said Jarod spends the rest of the night preparing Zoe's immediate departure.  
  
  
  
Jarod's New Lair The Family room 1:30 A.M.  
  
--Beep--  
  
--"You have mail" --  
  
-- Beep ---  
  
--"You have mail" --  
  
--- Beep --  
  
The laptop on the desk beeped again, Major Charles reaches over takes the mouse and hit the Mailbox icon. He sees the screen become gibberish. 'Damn.' Looking over at his children, he notices everyone is sleeping expect for J.C. who is wide-awake.  
  
"J.C. this computer is swearing at me,' states the Major. Seeing his son smirk at him, J.C. goes over states typing on the keyboard. In a few seconds J.C. put the computer to rights.  
  
"It's not a regular e-mail, this is carrying a voice package, which is why it went bonkers when you opened it.  
  
Closing and re-opening the e-mail. Lyle's repulsive voice was heard coming out of the computer startling everyone awake.  
  
"You are sure, that's were the pretender and his family is?" demands Lyle; they could practically hear him smiling.  
  
"Yes, Lyle I am sure."  
  
"That BITCH!" shouts the Major as he jumps out of his chair. "That is how Lyle keep finding us. It was Zoe!!" Seeing their father shaking with rage, his children start to laugh at him. Some of his children were laughing so hard that they are getting the ground with their hands.  
  
"What!" he demands.  
  
"She is going to be in a lot of trouble, because we are no longer there, plus the heads up gives us time to plot something truly evil for Mr. Lyle, " chokes out Emily.  
  
"And something equally special for Zoe." declared Jarod.  
  
"Plus, we now know who is helping Lyle, we don't have to worry about being caught," laughs Ethan.  
  
The Charles claim set-up camp, making suggestions that were getting more radical as the night progressed. The two traps were set-up for their intended *victims*. The group falls into easy sleep.  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are.  
  
Later Dream 


	8. Where my Pretty One Lies 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 6 Dream  
  
  
  
The Centre Miss Parkers Office 9:30 A.M  
  
Walking into her office, the first thing she notices is a memo on her desk. Snatching in up, she quickly summarizes it. 'Damn, Lyle has a hit on Jarod and family.'  
  
Going around her desk, she picks up her phone, when a light tapping on her door stops her. Seeing Sam standing there, Miss Parker raises a quizzing eyebrow.  
  
"What."  
  
"Miss Parker, I thought you should know that Lyle and company are going to be spending time in San Francisco in care of police custody." He hands her a fax, "This just come in by the San Francisco office. It looks like Jarod was prepared for Lyle this time."  
  
Glancing over the fax, Miss Parker flinches at what she reads. "Well, it's a good thing that I wasn't with him."  
  
"Oh, by the way, this came for you." Sam hands her a package, then leaves her office. Opening the package, Miss Parker finds herself staring at a bunch of 5x5 photos of Lyle and company.  
  
Picking up the note she reads: Just incase you felt left out. Glancing at the handwriting she could tell it was the Major's.  
  
A slow smile spreads on her lips.  
  
The Centre Miss Parkers Office 5:45 P.M.  
  
For the intercom buzzer, "Miss Parker there is a Detective Jones here to see you."  
  
"What for?" questions Miss Parker. Her inefficient secretary informs her the detective will speak to no one but her, and that he's waiting in the lobby. "Sydney I will be right back." Getting up from behind her desk Miss Parker briskly walks to lobby. There she can see a uniform officer.  
  
"Detective Jones I presume." Miss Parker gives him once over. He stares blankly back at her. "Miss Parker?" 'Man, oh, man is she beautiful, nice legs too.' Miss Parker notices the intense looking in his eyes; she cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes I am Miss Parker. What do you want?" He took her arm, causing a little server to course through her. She looked at him readily and refuses to be pulled along. "I will repeat, what do you want?"  
  
His expression was rueful as he released her arm. "Sorry I just wanted to tell you in private that your friend Mary Jackson passed away two days ago. You are her sole beneficiary, and being as such she has given you full ... "  
  
Looking at her face he could tell that she was devastated, but she was keeping up a brave front. Taking her arm again he leads her to the closest chair.  
  
"When?" she questions him. They stay for a few minutes. Miss Parker interrogates him. Upon answering all her question she leaps up out of the chair and stiffly walks away from him.  
  
He gets up, tries to reach for her but he can't pass through the checkpoint. Security escorts the detective out.  
  
The Centre Miss Parkers Office 6:45 P.M.  
  
Tears erupt when she was safe the inside her office, she was still crying over an hour later. At the end of the second hour she was finally regaining some composer. She climbed off of the couch and dragged herself into the chair behind her desk.  
  
Syd and Broots could hear her sobbing outside her office door. "Broots there was a police officer here to see her. Do you think if they found the body of Mr. Parker?"  
  
Broots shook his head, "No, Syd apparently a very good friend of hers has just died."  
  
Two hours later, Miss Parker walks out of her office. They see her eyes are bloodshot. She shakily hands both men a note. Unable to trust her voice, she continues to walk out of the Centre.  
  
Russell Family Cabin 9:45 P.M.  
  
Glancing at the clock on the mantel 'she would still be at work.' Picking up the telephone he dials her work number, 'she wont mind me calling her.'  
  
The phones rings once, tensing up expecting to hear her hash trademark 'what' come over the line, the phone rings twice. 'Maybe she's not within easy reach.' The phone rings for a third time. 'She will answer before the fourth ring.' The phone keeps ringing.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing?" questions the Major. Ethan looks at the man who is his father with pleading eyes.  
  
"Trying to reach my sister," he whispers. He sees his father shake his head. "Well at lest the line is secure, how is she?"  
  
"I don't know she hasn't picked up her phone."  
  
"What?" questions J.C. "She always picks up the phone by the first or second ring."  
  
Jarod walks into the room, looks over at Ethan and smiles.  
  
"I know but she is not answering," replies Ethan.  
  
"Who is not answering?" probes Jarod.  
  
"Miss Parker, she is not answering her phone." the group informs Jarod.  
  
Jarod reaches over to Ethan for his cell, Ethan hands the phone over to Jarod. Looking at the number highlighted on his cell, Jarod disconnects the call. Hits the second speed dial number he has for her, her home number.  
  
Snickering 'bet she thinks her new number is still unlisted.' The phone rings once, twice, a third time by now Jarod is growing concerned.  
  
Then he tries her cell phone it's always on and within reach. Jarod dials the number he hears it ring once, twice, a third time, now Jarod's worry show on his face.  
  
"Syd, he'll know where she is." he says with mustered confidence. He tries Sydney's cell phone it rings twice before the man answers.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"Where is Miss Parker? She is not answering any of her phones."  
  
"Well, that's because Miss Parker had to go away on an unexpected trip," answers Syd. 'Just how many phones did you try?'  
  
"Unexpected trip?" demands the pretender, "What unexpected trip? There are no unexpected *trips* where the Centre is involved."  
  
'My aren't we flustered.' Coughing Syd tries to hide his amusement; "She received some bad news today, a friend of her recently died so she took some time off. Broots checked into it, it's all-legit. Detective Jones is from the Blue Cove police force; her friend really did die in her sleep, the Centre had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Oh, thanks for the info Syd, I'll pas it on to Ethan. He was really concerned when he couldn't reach his sister."  
  
'And you weren't.'  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are. 


	9. Where my Pretty One Lies 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 7 Dream  
  
  
  
The Centre Simm lab 9:45 a.m.  
  
"Miss Parker is due in soon she said that she is bring someone with her. Probably a new sweeper." says Syd, talking to Jarod by video mail.  
  
Broots was sitting at his desk, shakes his head, "No, Raines refuses to assign any new sweepers to her. He said it was a waist of resources. I think he's planning something, he even tried to re-assign Sam the other day."  
  
The door swooshes; both men look up expecting Miss Parker. The person facing them from the open doorway wasn't Miss Parker. It was a good- looking lad around seventeen or eighteen years old. Tall. Dark haired. Bright piecing blue eyes. Finely cut features set in black glower. "Who are you?" the boy demanded.  
  
"My name is Sydney and this here is Broots," as he gestures to the other man, and "whom might you be?"  
  
The young man smiles "I might be Mr. Parker Jr. But you can call me Junior." At this statement Syd, Broots and Jarod gasp. The young man smirks at them.  
  
Miss Parker walks into the lab. Glancing back-and-forth between the two men and the young man she asks, "Have you guys met?" Sydney and Broots nodded their heads to Miss Parker.  
  
"Good, then I won't have to introduce you to my son." She can see the two men in front of her struggled not to ask questions that were so clearly written on their faces.  
  
Sam walks in taps the young man on his shoulder and informs him that his office next to Miss Parker is all set. The young man smiles and says "thank you." Sam nods his head to Miss Parker walks out.  
  
Lyle creeps into the lab. "Who are you?" the boy demanded. The sound of the boy's voice nearly caused a Lyle to jump out of his skin. He felt the pinned by the intensity in the boy's eyes. Trying desperately to gather his thoughts Lyle did not immediately reply.  
  
"I will ask you one when more time. Who are you?" the boy commanded.  
  
"My name is Mr. Lyle and I am Miss Parker's twin brother." Lyle stretched out a hand tempting to shake up the boy's hand. The boy did not raise his hand but stepped closer to Lyle and in front of Miss Parker as if to shield her. The intensity in the boy's eyes grew 'if looking could kill I would be dead' thought Lyle.  
  
"My name is Mr. Parker. I don't believe anyone has invited you. Don't you have work to do *elsewhere*?"  
  
Lyle for a moment was afraid for his safety. 'This boy is insane.' Lyle turns on his heels and walks out of the lab. Junior glances at Miss Parker he sees one eyebrow raised in a questioning-fashion.  
  
"What! I didn't like the way he looked. Going to my office," with saying that the boy walks out of the lab towards his office.  
  
The men watched the boy leave. Syd notices how pale Miss Parker is looking. 'She needs to get out more. She is starting to look like a ghost.'  
  
"My son, Syd. He will be working on projects around here and assisting me on occasion." She watches Syd and Broots react to her statements. She looks over the lab, notices the computer screen.  
  
"Miss Parker, a son, how? You have never been pregnant," questions Sydney. Broots just opens and closes his mouth no questions escape. All the men in her view were taking the news rather well. 'Well, this wasn't so hard.'  
  
"When you say projects, what are you talking about exactly? And assisting you?" asks Broots.  
  
Miss Parker looks directly at Broots, "The projects Junior will be working on are his own, if he should need your help your to give it to him. No questions asked. As for assisting me, it means just that he will help me with the retrieval of our missing pretenders."  
  
"The retrieval of the missing pretenders?" ponders Syd "I thought we were just suppose to track Jarod."  
  
"You thought wrong the triumvirate wants Jarod's clone found as well," states Miss Parker "Along with any other member of the pretender's family."  
  
At this news, she can see Jarod also struggling not to explode. "Miss Parker how could you," damns Jarod, "Thank God your mother can't see you now."  
  
Turning on her heal, she tries to prevent any of them see just how much Jarod's last statements have hurt her. 'Yes, damn me for letting him into this hell. Damn you for making it necessary.'  
  
Broots is the only one who notices her crumpled face. 'Wow, it almost looks as if she is going to cry.' Walking swiftly she leaves the Simm Lab.  
  
Sam sees Miss Parker exit the Lab, watches her as she slowly she closes her office door. 'Never let them know that they can get to you. Good for you.' Sam glances at his watch. 'Time to check in on Junior.'  
  
Going over to Junior's office, Sam raises his hand to knock on the door. "Enter, Sam."  
  
Opening the door Sam sees the new kid sitting with his feet up on the desk, papers stacked neatly in a pile, a coffee mug filled with what smelled suspiciously like hot chocolate on the corner of the desk. Junior looked as if he was staring off into space.  
  
"Sam tell me, what kind of man was Mr. Parker?" questions Junior.  
  
Tensioning, Sam tries to see a way out of answering the kid. Junior glances at him, and then goes back to staring out into space.  
  
"I can tell by the way your reacting to my question you either have a strong loyalty to Mr. Parker" Junior smirks "or your afraid of hurting my mother with your dis-loyalty to her father. I wonder which, so tell me Sam where do your loyalties lie?"  
  
"With Miss Parker." Sam answers bluntly, then belatedly realizing his mistake. Before Sam could add or subtract from his statement, Junior holds up a hand.  
  
"Good. Make sure it remains that way. Now tell me what kind of man was Mr. Parker?" questions Junior. He gestures to Sam to have a seat.  
  
The next hour finds Sam informing Junior on Mr. Parker. What Sam stress the most is what he feels Mr. Parker has put Miss Parker through, all his lies, deceits and half to empty promises.  
  
How Miss Parker had to have a blood test to find out who was her twin. About all the dirt Miss Parker and her group have dug up. Even mentioning Miss Parker having to dig up her mother's empty coffin.  
  
Sam gave his opinion that Mr. Parker didn't love his daughter at all. Sam felt that Mr. Parker lived to serve the Centre. Sam informed Junior that the only thing Mr. Parker show real affection for was his sons, Lyle and of course Baby Parker.  
  
That led to the next hour on Brigitte. Sam told Junior that Brigitte was a Centre sweeper who once was assigned to help bring in the Pretender Jarod. Brigitte and some unknown source tried to pull a coupe, one, which Mr. Parker would die. But in the end it was Miss Parker who was shot at, beat up by Brigitte who almost died.  
  
But Miss Parker was able to over come it all to save her father. How did he pay her back, Mr. Parker marries Brigitte, used her to have a new son, one that he would raise from birth. Kills Brigitte cover his involvement in killing of the triumvirate boss Mutumbo.  
  
The in the third hour had Sam explained Centre politics, Dr. Raines who or who might not be Miss Parker's biological father, Mr. Lyle and even Jarod. When he was all talked out he looked at the kid before him. Sam noticed the kids' thoughtful expression.  
  
"Well, Sam, I say it's time for a change," issues Junior. By the time Sam left Junior's office he felt invigorated. Looking down at the piece of paper he held in his hands, Sam did something he never did before he smiled. 'This kid is going to fit in here just fine.'  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are. 


	10. Where my Pretty One Lies 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 8 Dream  
  
The Centre Miss Parker's Office 2:45 p.m.  
  
Sitting behind her desk Miss Parker is working her way throw the backlog of paperwork that has accumulated in her absence. Straighten up the pile of papers on her desk, she sighs. 'Almost done.'  
  
She doesn't hear the door open, but sees a shadow fall on her desk. Looking up quickly she sees Sam, dressed in black from head to toe.  
  
"Hot date?" she questions him. When Sam just smiles she instinctively knows Junior is up to something. 'What is my son up too?'  
  
Syd and Broots walk into her office. Broots hands her more paperwork as she grimaces. Sam stops smiling, stands there still as a statue.  
  
"Is there a training simulation going on?" questions Syd as he takes in the sweeper attire. Sam shakes his head, no. The questions start from there, but Sam refuses to answer.  
  
Miss Parker then starts to question her sweeper, but he bluffs her questions. Both Miss Parker and Syd start to make ludicrous suggestions and soon everyone is laughing.  
  
Lyle walks in hearing the laughter, "Having a tea party?" quips Lyle as he stares hungrily at Miss Parker. 'My *don't* we look good today.' The laughter quickly dies in the room.  
  
"No" the whole group jumps "we are working, too bad the same can't be said for you. What are you doing here, Lyle?" demands Junior. He too is dress in black for head to toe.  
  
"Just checking in on my twin, making sure she is ok." replies Lyle. Junior's blue eye turn glacier as he stares at Lyle. Junior advances toward Lyle only to stop inches away from him.  
  
"My mother is fine, but since you are here. Mother and I are going over to Parker Manor to pack things up. You are not invited, so *don't* show up." Junior hisses at Lyle. "Sam is that information for my project on my desk?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Parker." replies Sam.  
  
"Good, mother, we will be leaving in twenty minutes."  
  
"But I have yet to finish.."  
  
"Is it a life or death matter?" demands Junior when his mother shakes her head no, "Then it can wait until tomorrow or even Monday to get done."  
  
"What! Your mother's work is important to this company," says Lyle outraged. 'This kid is doing projects already, he just got here.'  
  
Junior glowers at Lyle, "You still here? Tomorrow is Saturday the manorial service Lyle no-one will be here working as for Sunday that's none of your business." Disgusted, Lyle leaves Miss Parker's office in a huff.  
  
"Fifteen minutes. Broots I need of your computer skills." Junior says as Broots starts to leave, "When your done you can go home for the day." Broots looks at Junior in surprise. "Since we're leaving early I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to leave early too."  
  
Watching Miss Parker Syd notices her face is still very pale. But what surprises him the most is that she doesn't even argue with her son. 'She is still reeling for the lost of her father.' Leaving Miss Parker's office ten minutes later, Sydney finds Broots packing up for the day.  
  
"Going home?" Syd asks quietly. Broots nods his head, seeing the other man's smile Syd knows he is looking forward to spending time with his daughter. "Well, tell Debbie, hello for me." Broots waves at Sydney as he leaves.  
  
Syd looks around the lab not seeing the person he is seeking out. Hearing someone walking down the hall Syd turns to the sweep.  
  
"Excuse me have your seen Junior?" questions Syd.  
  
"Right here Syd." Says a disembody voice behind him. Syd looks around the lab. He finds Junior standing in the shadows almost hidden. Syd walks up to the young man.  
  
"I don't think it's wise to force Miss Parker into accepting that her father is gone." Syd says as he places a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Why don't you put off going to Parker Manor until later? Maybe after the manorial service, huh, give her a chance to regain her balance."  
  
Lifting his hand Junior forcible removes Sydney hand. "Why? Waiting for a body to show up isn't helping her." Smirking, Junior hisses "And neither are you. Do you really think that by putting off the matter is going to do anything other then hurt her in the long run?"  
  
Taken back by the younger man, Sydney tries to re-evaluate the situation. Before he could make a come back, Sydney hears Sam's soft footsteps approaching.  
  
"Times up Syd." Syd watches Junior leave the lab. At the door he spies Junior meet up with Sam. Together they head toward Miss Parker's office. 'I hope she is going to be ok.'  
  
  
  
Parker Mansion (Daddy's residence) Blue Cove, Delaware 3:45 P.M.  
  
The house itself was impressive. An old Victorian home, painted white outside with expensive looking gardens. Looking impressive but unapproachable.  
  
With what would have impressed any military buff was Junior's strategy. He had the house surrounded by sweepers that were loyal only to Miss Parker. Junior had every sweeper on station nine, a channel that would be able to contract Junior, not Miss Parker, should there be any trouble.  
  
He wanted this to go quietly causing Miss Parker the lest amount of pain. Junior didn't want any unwanted visitors showing up. Should Lyle or god forbid Raines should show up he also wanted backup, which were the loyal sweepers.  
  
Junior even had the foresight to have Broots check the Centre's mainframe for any camera's or surveillance systems present. When Broots finish his system's check he then had him checking for anything unusual, like power surpluses or misuses.  
  
Broots only came across only one in Mr. Parker's office at home, but Broots asshered Junior and Miss Parker, that is was normal because Mr. Parker had a high tech computer, which was the cause for the power drain.  
  
When Junior and Miss Parker pulled up to Parker Manor, Miss Parker could see Sam standing at the front doorway. Getting out of her car, "So this is what you do on your off time."  
  
Holding the front door open, "What off time, you are more then a boss to me." Miss Parker hears Sam whisper as she enters her father home. She gives a fragile smile. When Junior enters he signals to Sam who closes the door. Looking out the front windows she sees Sam take up point.  
  
"O.K. Let's get this over with." says Miss Parker.  
  
Within two hours Miss Parker and Junior have gone throw the entire attic. They find three photo albums, a hope chest containing her grandma's wedding dress and more of her mother's jewelry.  
  
Junior signals to some of the extra sweepers to come into the house and put the some of the items into Miss Parker's trunk and the others into the rented van, *stressing* to the sweepers to use extra care.  
  
One hour later, they complete the second floor. Finding nothing worth saving, they move on the first floor. At this point, Junior insists they stop for dinner, which was pre-order from one of Miss Parker's favorite dinners. While eating Miss Parker entertains Junior with stories of her mother cooking.  
  
All that was left to look at Mr. Parker's home office.  
  
Parker Mansion Daddy's home office 8:45 P.M.  
  
The office door squeaked when it was opened. Miss Parker could tell right away that her father had never used it much. The office itself had an overwhelming feeling of power, from the high back leather chair and solid wood desk, to the faded blood red walls. 'Wonder who was the decorator. This is right out of the 40's.'  
  
Stepping inside Miss Parker made room for Junior to enter. She watches him go straight over to her father's desk. Turning on the lamp, he starts to rifle through the drawers, pulling all the papers out he studies them.  
  
"Who's office was this?"  
  
"My fathers"  
  
"No, look at the decor, its early maybe late 40's."  
  
"Well, my grandfather owned the house before my father, and this was his office also. What are you looking for?" quizzes Miss Parker. Junior just shrugs, throws the papers into the garbage bin. She sits down and watches him.  
  
"Something, I won't know until I find it," replies Junior. He repeats the processes until he has empted the desk and starts in on the bookshelf. When he is done there, he grabs each painting off the walls, and inspects them. After inspecting them he throws them into a pile.  
  
Junior makes short work of the office, office walls are bare, the desk is empty and so is the bookshelf. Glancing around, he spies the laptop computer that Broots told him Mr. Parker owns.  
  
Handing it over to Miss Parker "Go on, turn it on."  
  
Opening up the laptop, she flicks the switch. Nothing. Trying the switch again, still nothing.  
  
"Nothing." She informs Junior. Looking up at him, she sees him smirking. "What?"  
  
Taping the walls in the office, "There is a power drain from this office, but it's not from that computer it must be from something else, right?"  
  
Seeing the curiosity in his mother's eyes, Junior suggests that they start a search. After spending thirty minutes neither one is close to finding anything to cause the drain. Miss Parker goes over to the empty desk, flops down in her father's leather chair.  
  
"Nothing, and going nowhere. Story of my life." As she says this Junior watches a little of the light in her eyes die.  
  
"Come on, let's go home and go throw that hope chest we found."  
  
Hands on the desk Miss Parker starts to get up.  
  
-Click- Bang-  
  
Miss Parker is falling backwards; reaching out with both hands Junior catches her before she hits the ground.  
  
"What happened?" he demands, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine, my heel broke that's all. I hit the stupid desk with my foot."  
  
"Oh, my God." whispers Miss Parker her eyes wide open. She states at the opening between the bookshelf and the wall.  
  
"The desk, when I hit the desk, it activated trigger." gleefully Miss Parker says. Reaching down she pulls off both of her shoes. Junior goes to the bookshelf. As he pulls the bookshelf, it makes loud squeaking sound.  
  
"Judging by that sound, I don't think anyone has opened this in a long time. "  
  
Looking into the room, both Miss Parker and Junior could see an old looking mainframe computer, a filing cabinet. "You tackle that," she says as she points to the computer, "I'll handle the filing cabinet."  
  
Pulling open the bottom shelf, Miss Parker removes the papers, flipping them open. She peers at them. 'Just copies of the blue prints for the centre already know about this.'  
  
The middle drawer contained files. Each tab was labeled. But time made the label very hard to read. Pulling a file at random, she pulled a file on Margaret O'Brien -Charles. 'Jarod's mother.'  
  
In the file it contained her biological information. Who she was married to, how many children she had, or was going to have. Also stressed her children had greater intelligence then normal children. There was even a report from NuGenesis. How they had harvested twelve of her eggs for the future should she want another child. Listed possible places for Margaret to hide or be hidden in. 'My god they could have found her at many point in time.'  
  
Reaching for another she founds herself looking at Major Charles's information. Here there was a stress on a unique genetic structure. How his children were gifted. How they had harvested some of his sperm for the future should the Centre wish to create a gifted child of their own. 'Ethan.' The file had a list of all his colleagues, titles, code names, current home addresses and home telephone numbers.  
  
Pulling another file she looks at her own information. The file stresses a unique genetic structure and the how she should have inherited her mother's gift. How they were going to arrange for her to have the number of children the Centre wanted her to have. Who, those children should be fathered by. The file also stressed the fact that her twin brother, Timothy, has inherited her mother's gift. 'I knew it.'  
  
"We need to pack this up and get out of here, now!" wails Miss Parker. Junior picks up his radio, and informs Sam. Within twenty minutes Miss Parker and Junior are racing toward Miss Parker cabin.  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are. 


	11. Where my Pretty One Lies 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. part 9 Dream  
  
The Centre The hallway outside Junior's Office 7:45 A.M.  
  
The squeaking of a dragging oxygen tank was the only sound that could be heard through out the floor. The wheezing man and another more quite man quickly approached Junior's office. Tiring the door handle the wheezing man found it locked.  
  
"Willie, open this door." Demands Raines.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Come the quick response. After a few minutes Willie was able to jimmy the door open. Glancing inside to make sure that was no traps, Raines shoved him out of the way.  
  
"He is too young to think of anything like security, or traps." States Raines. "Besides which we only have a few minutes before Miss Parker and company show up."  
  
The Centre Junior's Office 7:55 A.M.  
  
Entering the office Raines looks around. Everything was neatly piled. He notices no filing cabinet, only a desk with a glass of water on it. Wheezing up to the desk, Raines sits in the leather chair.  
  
Flicks on the lamp, he starts to open the drawers. Finding a folder he opens it. Sees nothing but blanks papers. Putting that folder away he tries another again blank papers.  
  
"There's nothing here." Revolted Raines. He tries to close a particularly sticky drawer. Getting frustrated Raines stands up, he puts one hand on the desk, kicks the open drawer closed. As he does this the glass of water tips over and splashes on his hand, his arm. It takes a minute before the pain starts in.  
  
  
  
The Centre 8:00 A.M.  
  
"WILLIE, HELP ME! WILLIE!" Raines shouts of pain could be hear two floors up and down.  
  
The Centre The hallway outside Junior's Office 8:05 A.M.  
  
Sydney watches Willie maneuver Raines out of Junior's office. Holding his arm as if it was something fragile. When the elevator dings, Sydney watches Broots, Miss Parker and Junior get off as Raines is helped on  
  
"YOU! I'll GET YOU!" Raines shouts then starts to whimper. Miss Parker just stands there shocked.  
  
"I don't thinks so, if you thought that was something, just try *anything* and we'll see who's in more pain." Threatens Junior as the doors close.  
  
Junior tries to escort his mother to her office, but she stops and walks into his. Glancing around she sees a blanched marks on Junior's desk.  
  
"What is wrong with your desk?" questions Broots.  
  
Looking at his mother's puzzled expression, Junior quips, "*What* I thought he liked playing with Acid?"  
  
Both Broots and Sydney flinch, Miss Parker only smirks. Before turning to leave him to clean up the mess, Miss Parker mouths to Junior "Watch it."  
  
  
  
The Centre Lyle's Office 12:45 P.M.  
  
"Damn that brat! He is ruining everything. God, he has tighter security on Miss Parker and friends then the government has on Fort Knox. I want him dead," rages Lyle. "Do you know that he is already working on projects?"  
  
"Did you hear what he did to Raines?" questions the man is Lyle's office.  
  
Shaking his head no, the man informs Lyle of the office trip gone wrong.  
  
"You see Raines thought the same thing you are. This brat is here under one day and already has projects backed up to last him until the turn of the century." Pausing for breath, "So Raines himself went looking to see what projects this kid is working on. What Raines didn't know was that Junior put an open bottle of acid in his office. He tipped the bottle over and burned his hand. This kid gives me the willies."  
  
"Kill him," orders Lyle, smiling liking the idea even more "In fact, kill him in front of my dear sister. That should break her."  
  
"How would you like that done?" questions the man.  
  
"Don't care, just do it and do it soon."  
  
************************************************************************ More to come!! Any questions? Sometimes things aren't what they appear and sometimes they are. 


	12. Where my Pretty One Lies 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 10 REPOSTED Dream  
  
The Centre Simm lab 12:45 p.m.  
  
"Broots, I need you to go to and the archives around the room to get the case file XP1A80," says Miss Parker. "No sorry XP83."  
  
"Yes Miss Parker" says Broots repeating under his breath "XP1A80."  
  
In the archived room Broots finds the case file. Polling the file he places it under his arm. He returns to his cubbyhole he finds Syd waiting by his computer. "You have mail," hails the computer. Placing a file on the corner of this desk he goes around and clicks mailbox icon. There in front of them they see Jarod and family.  
  
"Jarod" Sydney says softly.  
  
"And family" stutters Broots.  
  
"How is life at the Centre?" questions Jarod's. 'Don't you mean how is Miss Parker?' thinks Sydney.  
  
"Not too bad" replies Broots.  
  
'Great another update for wonder-boy and family' Miss Parker thinks as she enters the lab without beings noticed by any of the participants. "Broots!" shouts Miss Parker.  
  
Causing him to jump up so fast that he hits the table forcing him to quickly grab the files Miss Parker had him fetch before they hit the ground. "Yes Miss Parker."  
  
"Did you get those files I ask for?"  
  
"Umm, I'm not sure," says Broots "I found 80 but not 83." Broots could see by her composure that she was very close to exploding. 'Oh please don't explode, not in front of Jarod's family.'  
  
"Those are the wrong files Broots. It's OK, Lyle or Raines must have them," states Miss Parker, "returned those to the archives room."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Parker," squeaks Broots. Noises in the vent caused Miss Parker to walk toward it. There she could see Angelo rocking back and forth when his eyes meet hers he mutters "dangerous, dangerous daughter."  
  
"I know," whispers Miss Parker.  
  
Over at the desk Syd is watching Miss Parker talked to Angelo. Broots shrugs his shoulders and flips of through the file. 'What the Hell.' Inside the folder there was a picture of ....  
  
******************************************************************* 


	13. Where my Pretty One Lies 11

Hints, there are major hints. Have you figured it out? Who is Junior, really? Think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Where my pretty one lies..Part 11 REPOSTED Dream  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Miss Parker," squeaks Broots. Noises in the vent caused Miss Parker to walk toward it. There she could see Angelo rocking back and forth when his eyes meet hers he mutters "dangerous, dangerous daughter."  
  
"I know," whispers Miss Parker.  
  
Over at the desk Syd is watching Miss Parker talked to Angelo. Broots shrugs his shoulders and flips of through the file. 'What the Hell.' Inside the folder there was a picture of Jarod. He was outside the Centre and he was smiling.  
  
The tech's shocked expression causes Sydney to glance over to and see what has caused the shock. Seeing the photo, Sydney's knees buckle under him and he collapses into the chair with such noise that he gets everyone's attention.  
  
"Sydney, you all right over there?" inquires Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes, I." sighing deeply "I just didn't eat breakfast this morning" replies Sydney. Lifting a finger to prevent Jarod from talk commenting.  
  
The lab door opens and Sam the sweeper walks in. He quickly walks to Miss Parker and informs her that a there is a package on her desk. Miss Parker and Sam exit the lab. Sydney and Broots could hear her heels clicking as she walked away.  
  
"Sydney what's wrong?" a concerned Jarod asks. Sydney's only reply is to hold up the picture that has caused both men great shock. Upon seeing it for a Charles family-gasps! They all stare confusingly at the screen.  
  
"Sydney, how? Where was this taken?" demands Jarod. Upon seeing both men shrugged their shoulders Jarod knew that the Centre did *something* make him forget.  
  
"I don't know," whispers Sydney.  
  
************************************************************* Confused: Don't be it will only give you a headache. 


	14. Where my Pretty One Lies 12

Pictures are said to say a thousand words. And sometimes they don't say enough.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story. Sorry!!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. part 12 REPOSTED Dream  
  
"Sydney, how? Where was this taken?" demands Jarod. Upon seeing both men shrugged their shoulders Jarod knew that the Centre did something make him forget.  
  
"I don't know," whispers Sydney.  
  
"Look there is a huge file on this" Broots informs them as he holds up to file to the video camera so that the Charles family could see it. Jarod throws himself out of his chair.  
  
Aggravated Jarod starts to pace the floor and running his hands from his hair. Major Charles stares incomprehensively at the computer screen 'wow, he looks at so happy there.' While Emily and J.C. just sit there shocked.  
  
"May be its J.C.," offers the Major but upon closer observation of the picture it was obvious that the picture was of his son just few short years old or then J.C.  
  
"Who is a J. C.?" asks Broots.  
  
"J.C. stands Jarod's clone," answers of the Major. "Stop that pacing," commands the Major. Jarod stops and looks at the floor then glances back at the computer screen.  
  
"I want that file Mr. Broots," whispers Jarod.  
  
"Of course, Jarod" replies Broots. Sitting back down at the chair he just vacated. Jarod starts to think of all possible places to meet until he hears the distinct clicking of Miss Parker's heels.  
  
He slowly starts to smile, 'well if the Centre wants to play around why not have it at their expense' he devilishly thinks. Until he hears Miss Parker say "OK *boys* lets roll. We have a hit on Jarod."  
  
"Miss Parker, how *nice* of you to join us" smirks Jarod knowing full well he was going to piss her off. Miss Parker walks of around of the table and comes into view on the computer. She herself smirks and replies "I plan on joining you in person *real* soon."  
  
"Oh come on Parker, you have been *trying* for years." From the computer screen he can ascertain that he has succeeded and at truly pissing her off. 'Wow she is beautiful when she's mad.'  
  
'0h boy if looks could kill he'd be dead' thinks Major Charles as he looks for Miss Parker furious face to his son's face. Looking at his he realizes that his son is in a love with Miss Parker.  
  
"Damn" he says out loud. Now the two of them are staring questioningly at him. He loves her and neither one realizes it.  
  
Miss Parker recovers faster "what?"  
  
"Nothing" replies of the major.  
  
"Yeah-right, Broots" grabbing a file from his hands "I asked you to re-file this. Now there is no time." She throws the file into herself her silver briefcase slams it shut.  
  
Snapping her fingers, she says as she grabs the briefcase "see you soon." She struts out never once looking back. She did not see look of horror on everyone's face.  
  
************************************************************* Well, let me tell you there are many more surprises in store for our pretender.  
  
Hints of things to come: Death will pay a visit, an old girlfriend is back and Miss Parker's strange submissive behavior is. well almost explained.  
  
Dream 


	15. Where my Pretty One Lies 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because is only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 13 Dream  
  
The Centre Simm lab 1:00 p.m.  
  
Heels clicking Miss Parker walks towards her son's office. Opening the door she can see Junior and Angelo talking.  
  
"So, you have decided," states Junior. "Angelo was just telling me, we have a hit on Jarod."  
  
"Yes." replies Miss Parker.  
  
"You are *aware* that you could be opening a Pandora's box." With that said Junior picks up his jacket, and walks with his mother to the elevator joining her group.  
  
"This box should have been opened a long time ago."  
  
Jarod's Lair 2:30Pm  
  
Major Charles and Jarod were getting ready to leave and meet up with the rest of the family when Major Charles hears three cars pull up. Not thinking much of it, because Centre employees usually slam of their brakes at the last minute, but years of precaution make the Major walk over to the window.  
  
Looking out he sees a young man emerge for one car and what no-one can miss for anyone else Miss Parker getting out of the other.  
  
"Ah, Jarod. I don't think Miss Parker was joking when she said she'll joining us *real soon.*" yells Major Charles.  
  
"What makes you say that?" questions Jarod. 'As if.'  
  
"Because she just pulled up along with a two sweeper teams," shouts Major Charles.  
  
"Damn." swears Jarod. Grabbing everything that he can carry, he and the Major split up. Jarod goes down and around to the side of the building, while the Major takes the back entrance.  
  
"Going somewhere?" hiss Lyle, pointing his gun at the Major clicking off the safety. Slowly the Major drops his stuff on the concrete raising his hands up into the air. "They say there is a time for all thing, a time to dance a time to sing, well Major your times up."  
  
'Jarod will feel so guilty for this.' Lyles grins pure delight as he pictures a tormented Jarod howling in grief. Lyle points his gun directly at the Majors head...  
  
********************************************************* Time for a helping hand but who will it be? 


	16. Where my Pretty One Lies 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 14 Dream  
  
  
  
'Jarod will feel so guilty for this.' Lyles grins pure delight as he pictures a tormented Jarod howling in grief. Lyle points his gun directly at the Majors head. Major Charles is staring down a barrel of a gun, he hears Lyle pull back the hammer. 'That baster is smiling his ass off.' Major Charles closes his eyes, 'I'm sorry, Margaret.' Picturing his wife in his mind the Major prepares himself to die.  
  
"You're times up, Maj."  
  
****Bang****  
  
The bullet whizzes past his right ear. Opening his eyes he sees Miss Parker standing with Lyle down on the ground, her gun pointed at Lyle. But Lyle's gun was still on him. Lyle was sporting a fresh cut above his left eye, 'she pistol whipped him.'  
  
"Lyle you *ass*! Triumvirate wants them alive." hiss Miss Parker. Her gun's tip was toughing Lyle's head. "So *put* your gun away." When Lyle just stands there salivating Miss Parker snaps "NOW!" Reluctantly Lyle compiles with Parker's command. A sigh of relief was heard from the Major. 'Thank God.'  
  
Miss Parker points her gun at the Major, raising an eyebrow at him, she sees him shrug. "Lyle, put the cuffs on the Major here." instructs Miss Parker.  
  
Getting up, Lyle glares at her; 'I'll get you for this.' Walking over to the Major Lyle jerks his hands into the handcuffs; Lyle hits him in the stomach for good measure. Roughly straighten Major Charles Lyle starts to hall him toward the dark town cars.  
  
Pulling out a talkie "Anything on Jarod?" demands Miss Parker. Walking on the other side of the Major, She has the talkie up near her face. Glancing under her eyes she can see the tension in Major Charles's face.  
  
"Don't do that, if the Major *thinks* we have Jarod he'll behave," hisses Lyle as he reaches over to grab the talkie from her.  
  
Miss Parker shoves the Major aside, grabs Lyle's jacket lapels, "No! He won't. He's *not* that stupid." Shoving Lyle away with unexpected force, Miss Parker grabs the Major and continues the walk toward the town cars. 'Damn it! I don't want the Major.'  
  
"Jarod's not here." Sam's voice came over the talkie. 'Big surprise!'  
  
The eccentric group gathers at the town cars. Sydney starts up a conversation with Major Charles about Jarod. 'I don't want to hear this psycho babble' thinks Miss Parker as she walks away. Lyle grabs the Major and tries to force ably put the Major in his car.  
  
Sam steps in "This is Miss Parker's operation Lyle *not* yours, so Major Charles, will go into whatever car *she* wishes." he hisses at Lyle. Bellowing "Miss Parker which car do you want the Major in?"  
  
"Sam, put him in with Junior."  
  
"But mom."  
  
"NO, buts." Major Charles is put into Junior's town car where Sydney and Sam join him. Hearing the two men talk about Jarod this and that. 'Now I know why they're in this car' Sam thinks as he pinches his noise.  
  
Going over to her town car Miss Parker notices her silver brief case is missing. "God, damn that LAB-RAT!" Miss Parker stalks up to the Major.  
  
"Your son owes me a new briefcase!" she hisses. She doesn't notice Sydney's nor the Major obvious relief. 'Thank God Jarod got that file' thought both of the men. Stalking away, she snaps her fingers Broots gets into her town car. Junior jumps into his town car reeves the engine.  
  
The adults hurriedly put their seat belts on as Junior picks up the talkie and jubilee shouts "Race you to the Centre." Speeding off Junior creates a cloud of dirt, which covers Lyle. All the adults in his car were thanking God that they buckled up.  
  
************************************************************************ As if I would kill someone off this SOON!  
  
Hints anyone?  
  
Dream 


	17. Where My Pretty One Lies15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 15 Dream  
  
The adults hurriedly put their seat belts on as Junior picks up the talkie and jubilee shouts "Race you to the Centre." Speeding off Junior creates a cloud of dirt, which covers Lyle. All the adults in his car were thanking God that they buckled up.  
  
"Your on." Shouts Miss Parker into her talkie as she takes off after him. Lyle is left behind standing in a cloud of dust and fumes. Disgust showing on his face running a hand over his suite Lyle tries unsuccessfully to wipe off the dust.  
  
Whipping out his cell phone. Dials a number. Not giving the other person on the phone proper time to answer before interrupting.  
  
"Now, would be a perfect time."  
  
The man on the other end, "How much time and where are they?"  
  
"You have about one hour's worth of time because they're driving to the Centre. Junior is leading the procession, on interstate 86 and moving fast." Lyle informs the man. "I want him dead, leave her to me."  
  
"Consider it done." States the man on the phone.  
  
Smirking Lyle continues to try and wipe the dirt off his suit. 'Soon you'll be coming to *me* for comfort Parker. Soon.' Forming the moment in his mind, he could picture it clearly. Parker on his lap her head on his shoulder crying. The next moment Parker is naked on his lap, her head nestled on his shoulder her pleading voice begs him to take her.  
  
His eyes start to glaze over fixing the moment in his mind. Still lost in thought he doesn't notice Jarod pulling out in an old mustang.  
  
Felling himself grow frustrated 'If I can't have Parker yet, I'll have the next best thing.' Looking at the phone, Lyle dials another number waiting patiencely he hears her answer the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Zoe tell me how is my favorite betrayer?"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
************************************************************** What???  
  
I think I'll kill off someone *very* soon. Yep. Suggestions anyone?  
  
Dream 


	18. Where My Pretty One Lies16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 16 Dream  
  
Interstate 86 3:15P.M.  
  
Miss Parker and Junior are weaving in and out of traffic. Each driver trying to out do the other with dangerous stunts. It was like the Indianapolis Speedway but in each car there was at lest one passenger.  
  
Those passengers took turns first pleading then threatening to get their respective drivers to slow down. The only ones enjoying the high speeds were the drivers. Who were smiling away like there was no tomorrow and the way they were driving one could think that.  
  
Even in Jarod's car, which was speeding toward the Centre's town cars, was mentally pleading for the drivers to slow down. But all this was to no avail the drivers were in fact speeding up, getting more reckless and performing more dangerous stunts.  
  
When Miss Parker swerved in front of Junior's car nearly clipping off his front end, Jarod's hands gripped his steering wheel so hard he left an impression.  
  
'Enough of this.' Reaching for his cell he puts the hands free driver safe set on. Hitting the speed dial he hears it ring once before Broots comes of the line.  
  
"Hello." whimpers Broots.  
  
"Put Parker on now!" demands Jarod. He hears Broots inform Miss Parker that Jarod wishes to talk to her. Hearing her curse, she instructs Broots to get her hands free from the glove compartment. After waiting for her to put the thing on properly. Her voice comes on the line.  
  
"What!" she laughs.  
  
"Slow down!" shouts Jarod. 'Has she gone nuts?'  
  
"Why, you *planning* on joining us?" inquires Miss Parker. 'Not at the rate you're going.'  
  
"Slow your ass down!" demands Jarod. Seeing no change. Hearing her laugh so more.  
  
"NOW!" he snaps.  
  
When he sees her car slowing down a little, he lets a small sigh of relief out. When she flashes Junior's car he notices his car also slowing down. Jarod feels the pent up tension in his body start to leave him. 'Good.'  
  
"Junior!" Miss Parker screams in his ear, yanking the microphone out of his hear Jarod focuses his attention on Junior's car.  
  
************************************************************** I think I'll kill off someone *very* soon. Yep. Suggestions anyone?  
  
Dream 


	19. Where My Pretty One Lies 17

Voting continuing on the bottom.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 17 Dream  
  
Interstate 86 3:30 P.M.  
  
"Junior!" Miss Parker screams in his ear, yanking the microphone out of his hear Jarod focuses his attention on Junior's car. Junior's car suddenly swipes to the side. Looking at the driver's side door Jarod could see a hole puncture.  
  
Then two more, looking around Jarod notices the helicopter with firearm pointing at the car Junior is driving. 'How original. Damn that kid is *really* good at driving. How is he managing to control that car is beyond me.'  
  
***Pang***  
  
The driver side tire explodes causing Junior to go off the rode. Junior's car hits a big cherry tree. The sound of metal crunching fills the air. It seemed like time stood still. Thick black smoke surrounds the car. The air becomes acidly, sparks start to fly out of the smoke.  
  
The smoke makes it impossible to see the car and it occupants. Flames appeared. Second ticked away, then the explodes. Flames, sparks and car bits are flying throw the air.  
  
Stopping her car as fast as she could Miss Parker is out like a flash racing toward the burning car. She stumbles because her high heels sink into the damp ground.  
  
Slamming on his breaks Jarod also races toward the burning car. He manages to catch up to Miss Parker. Swinging one arm around her he prevents her from rushing in.  
  
The black cloud shifts out of no-where Sam appears cradling Sydney. Walking toward his boss, Sam looks around for Junior.  
  
When he doesn't see him, Sam places Syd on the grass next to Miss Parker and Jarod. 'She's leaning on him.' Sam starts toward the burning car. The sound of crunching feet stops him. Then he sees Junior fire lifting Major Charles.  
  
Walking toward his mother, Junior without grace dumps Major Charles on his back. Causing him to wake. Stretching his back Junior says, "I *shit* you not, that man weights a ton."  
  
Everyone turns to Miss Parker. Deathly pale and shaking both Jarod and Junior at the same time try to soothe her. Jarod's arm tightens on around as she tries to remove it. She turns her body sideways lowers her head then processes to throw up. Then promptly passes out in Jarod's arms.  
  
When she comes to she is sitting in her car on the passenger side. A blanket is wrapped around her and her shoes were off. Sydney is driving. Junior, Broots and Sam are in the back. Grim silence fills the air.  
  
"What happened?" asks Miss Parker.  
  
"Nothing, Major Charles and Jarod got away." replies Junior. The car *slowly* makes it way back to the Centre.  
  
************************************************************************ So far the votes are as follows: Major Charles 0 fix person voted for the wrong one Junior 3 Zoe 7 wining so far Jarod 0 Miss Parker 3 really, do you want her dead? Be careful on how you vote. J.C. 1 Ethan 1 Syd 0 Broots 1 Lyle 0 come on people Raines 0 what no votes An ideas on how? I have some very interesting ideas; maybe I'll do a poll. Happy Voting! Dream 


	20. Where My Pretty One Lies 18

VOTING CLOSED!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 18 Dream  
  
  
  
The Centre Same day 7:00 p.m.  
  
Entering the Centre the group was informed that Miss Parker and Junior were to report to the tower for debriefing. Heading to the tower Miss Parkers shoulders automatically squared off.  
  
Opening the glass doors Miss Parker and Junior saw Raines standing by the desk and a female representative of the triumvirate sitting in Mr. Parkers chair. You could tell she was a representative of the triumvirate by the black Armani clothes she was wearing and by the way Raines was acting submissive around her.  
  
"Another failure I see." wheezes Raines. Stepping further into the room, Miss Parker glares at Raines.  
  
"No, we had partial success," contradicts Miss Parker "Until .."  
  
"NO! More of your excuses, Miss Parker." wheezes Raines.  
  
"Mr. Raines. Shut up," snaps the female representative of the triumvirate "My name in Ms. Jones. Please continue Miss Parker."  
  
"Well, Ms. Jones, we had partial success, we missed Jarod but caught Major Charles. Until there was an assassination attempt on my son, Junior here. Who was driving the car in which the Major Charles was in."  
  
Wheezing "Excuses, Miss Parker."  
  
"I will not tell you again, Shut Up!" hisses Ms. Jones. Squirming a little Raines, glares at Miss Parker. "So your telling me that you were able to catch Major Charles but not Jarod. Correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who ordered the hit on Junior?" questions Ms. Jones.  
  
"I don't know," answers Miss Parker. Ms. Jones stares at Raines, when he figures out that Ms. Jones is looking at him. Raines starts to scream that if he had anything to do with it Junior would have been dead. Working himself up to such a state that Ms. Jones order several sweeper to take Mr. Raines to the infirmary.  
  
"Who was involved in this hunt?" questions Ms. Jones.  
  
"Myself, Junior, Dr. Green, Broots, Sam my personal sweeper, Mr. Lyle..."  
  
"Stop. Junior go to the infirmary and be checked over." issues Ms. Jones. Flicking on the intercom Ms. Jones orders the secretary to inform Mr. Broots to look into the computer system for hit orders on Junior. Also, to find Mr. Lyle and informed him that his presence is demand in the tower.  
  
The intercom beeps; Ms. Jones and Miss Parker were informed that Mr. Lyle hasn't yet returned to the Centre. Ms. Jones orders the minute he steps in to have him brought to the tower at once.  
  
Upon Lyle's arrival, he sees his sister sitting on the couch. Dropping his briefcase on the floor, he goes up to her places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry about Junior. I know how important he was to you."  
  
"Lyle, you.." hisses Miss Parker.  
  
"Lyle." snaps Ms. Jones cutting off Miss Parker. "What do you know about Junior?"  
  
Looking at the woman sitting in his dead fathers chair he could tell from her cloths that she was a representative of the triumvirate. Deciding to impresses the representative by telling what he knew instead of pretending to be an idiot.  
  
"I know Junior was shot and killed along with Major Charles."  
  
"How do you know this?" questions Ms. Jones.  
  
"I heard the minute I came into the Centre," answers Lyle.  
  
"You didn't drive by the accident site?"  
  
"No, I went to visit a co-worker. I figured Miss Parker and her son had everything covered. I was no where near the accident site, my route back was a completely different way."  
  
The interrogation went on for about a half hour before Ms. Jones smiled. "Very good, Mr. Lyle," Flicking on the intercom Ms. Jones orders Sam and Bruce, two of Miss Parker's most loyal sweepers to come to her office.  
  
Both sweepers blocked the tower door preventing anyone from leaving.  
  
"Sam and Bruce, Lyle desperately needs to be re-educated. Please escort him to the re-newal wing."  
  
"What? Why?" screams Lyle.  
  
"Simple, Lyle, Junior is not dead and neither is Major Charles. No, thanks to you. You tried twice to kill Major Charles and once to kill Junior. You also destroy Centre property. The triumvirate doesn't take to having it order contradicted."  
  
"NO! You can't do this to me." Both Sam and Bruce roughly manhandle Lyle out of the room. Both women in the tower could hear Lyle screaming even as the elevator doors were closing.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Jones."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The infirmary just called. Junior's fine only cuts and bruises. Mr. Raines is a different case as he somehow contracted anthrax. Raines will need to spend the next two months in isolation. "  
  
"Thank you, Marcy."  
  
The Centre Miss Parker's office 7:00 p.m.  
  
"Miss Parker, I couldn't find anything. But the funny thing was Ms. Jones didn't seem all that interested."  
  
"It's alright Broots. She found out who placed the hit and did something about it."  
  
"Oh, ok. Sorry about the Major and Jarod getting away. Hey, do you feel any better?" questions Broots.  
  
"Fine. Broots, fine."  
  
"Broots what are you doing tonight?" questions Miss Parker. 'Is she asking me out?  
  
************************************************************** Voting closed. All I have to say is hang on to your seats. It's going to get interesting.  
  
Dream 


	21. Where My Pretty One Lies 19

Beware some things are better left to the unknown.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Also I'm not done writing this story.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 19 Dream  
  
Charles Family Cabin 8:30 A.M.  
  
Jarod and J.C. managed to pry open Miss Parker's silver briefcase. Inside was the thick folder-containing project coded: "XP1A80."  
  
Opening the folder Jarod grabs the photos of himself laughing and smiling up at the camera. He flips throw them racking his brain for any indication of remembrance.  
  
J.C. quickly skims the information. "The project was of the late Dr. Tommy Thompson, in the early 80's. In which two the Centre's most potential pretenders were matched than mated to produce the best of the best."  
  
"That's sick," says Ethan. "But true Centre style."  
  
"Well, J.C, what's the verdict," pleads Emily.  
  
"As far as I can ascertain the project was in trouble in the beginning. The female pretender was *not* being corporative. She didn't like having to come to the Centre to see the male." Says J.C. as he looks over the information if front of him.  
  
"So the powers that be deuced that they would have to let Jarod out to see her. Even then it took almost two years before she got pregnant," he informs the group in front of him.  
  
"Jarod it looks like you have got kids." Whispers Major Charles. Jarod is sitting on the ground struggling with this information.  
  
"Is that all?" asks Emily.  
  
"What do you mean is that all?" demands Jarod, "Isn't it enough?"  
  
"Jarod, you misunderstand me. I wanted to know if there is any information on the mother, your kids. Maybe we can find them," cries Emily. Pulling her into a tight hug Jarod roughly apologizes to her.  
  
Flipping though the file, "Ok the female was pregnant with twins, both male. The Centre didn't want to lose them so they moved her to SL-27 in January of 1982. In here it states her due date is July 15, 1982."  
  
"The Centre had a fire in SL-27 the day after." interrupts Jarod. J.C. stands up and starts to pace around the family room.  
  
"Yes, but according to this file she went into labor that day," says J.C. "She was planning on naming them Jason Kyle and Michael Jacob." Tripping on the rug J.C. drops the file, causing it to spill out in a straight line.  
  
Major Charles looks down and stars at two birth certificates. Lifting them up, he sees that each other them have the baby's foot prints and hand prints on them.  
  
"It looks as if she did. Jason and Michael born July 16, 1982." He hands them to Jarod who holds them as if they were make of glass and going to shatter at any moment. J.C. picks up the rest of the folder.  
  
"Well, anything else?" asks Jarod.  
  
"There is almost nothing in here about the mother," states J.C. flipping to the end of the folder J.C. "Just a another project codeword and source code, Subject A 13509."  
  
"What about the babies?" asks Ethan.  
  
"Just a memo stating that baby Michael died in Kyle's arms. And to transfer baby Jason to the Centre's station in Maryland. He will be the start of a new project called .." J.C.'s knees give out from under him.  
  
Seeing the distress on the young man's face. Ethan gently pulls the file from him. "He will be the start of a new project called Gemini, in honor of his brother."  
  
"I'm your son." shakily says J.C. "I'm Jason."  
  
************************************************************************ Having fun yet?  
  
Dream 


	22. Where My Pretty One Lies 20

In time all things are reveled.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 20  
  
Dream  
  
"I'm your son." shakily says J.C. "I'm Jason."  
  
"Jarod, do you think it's possible that Miss Parker could be the female pretender?" inquires the Major.  
  
"I don't see how, but I'll have Broots do a though background investigation into her life." Says Jarod. Seeing the doubtful expression on his face Jarod explains, "He owes me a few favors."  
  
The Centre Simm Lab 9:30 A.M.  
  
Mr. Broots is sitting at his desk, computer in front of him. On the screen, Jarod and family. This time Jarod wants Broots help. Broots is extremely reluctant to give it.  
  
"Broots I need your help." Jarod is looking directly at him. Watching the other man weigh the pros and cons to helping him. "It regards Miss Parker." Seeing the tech's eye almost pop out of his head.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
Surprised at the fast reaction, "Well, I need to account for her where abouts for her entire life."  
  
"What!" shouts Broots.  
  
"Calm down Broots" snaps Jarod "I don't need every little detail just her general whereabouts. Before she was placed in her current assignment."  
  
Thinking Broots mutters "Like a time line."  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"O.k. where do you want me to send it?" questions Broots. Jarod informs Broots to send it via e-mail. The two men disconnect, Broots gets to work on the time-line for Jarod. 'God, I hope the Centre didn't do anything more to her then it already has.'  
  
  
  
Jarod's Lair 12:30 P.M.  
  
Clicking the mailbox icon Jarod.  
  
Dear Jarod, I hope this helps, but I fail to see how. If you need anything further form me just e-mail. Broots  
  
Miss Parker born 1.03.1961 Lives with her mother  
  
February 2, 1963: Mrs. Parker brings Miss Parker into the hospital Miss Parker is inconsolable  
  
August 17, 1968: Miss Parker is taken to the hospital for hand trouble  
  
December 1969: At centre for simulation with Jarod.  
  
April 13, 1970: Miss Parker' mother is killed in elevator Miss Parker is noticeably lethargic  
  
April 23, 1970: Miss Parker meets Angelo  
  
May 1970: Miss Parker meets Faith  
  
August 18, 1970: Miss Parker is taken to the hospital for stomach pain  
  
May 23, 1975: Miss Parker in taken to hospital for head trauma  
  
May 05, 1982: Miss Parker is house bound do to a case of flu Throw which leads to repertory infection doctors didn't think August 23, 1982: she would live  
  
May 5, 1996: Miss Parker takes a sabbatical for three months  
  
September 23, 1996: Miss Parker joins the hunt for Jarod  
  
Looking it over, Jarod dismissed that idea that Miss Parker was the female pretender. He even told his family that night. Emily looked at the information comes to a different conclusion.  
  
"Jarod did you even look at this print out?" questions Emily.  
  
"Yes, there is nothing there." dismisses Jarod. Jarod turns his back on his sister. Jason is sitting at the table notices the look of rage flash across her face. Ethan visibly shallows. Major Charles shakes his head and smirks.  
  
"Well, that is were you're wrong genius," snaps Emily "I might not be a genius but even I can see the connection."  
  
"What are you talking about?" questions Jarod. Emily shoves the e-mail print out under Jarod's nose. "This."  
  
Taking it he looks it over again, "Emily there is nothing here."  
  
"Really, let's play a game. Jason you look at the print out and check off each thing as it comes up. Jarod since you're *so* smart you get to answer the questions. Dad you get to answer questions too, Ethan, you stay out of it," demands Emily.  
  
"Fine if it will calm you down."  
  
"Ok, Dad the date Jarod was taken?"  
  
"February 1, 1963," replies the Major.  
  
"Got that Jason?"  
  
"Yeah" taking a pencil he marks off the date on the paper.  
  
"Jarod, date that Raines tricked you into dumping acid on Kyle?" questions Emily.  
  
"August 17, 1968" replies Jarod  
  
"Got that Jason?"  
  
Checking off another date, "Yeah."  
  
"Jarod date Timmy become Angelo?" questions Emily.  
  
"April 13, 1970" replies Jarod.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Date Ethan was born?" questions Emily.  
  
"August 18, 1970" answers Jarod.  
  
"Date that Annie Raines died? And what did she die of?" questions Emily.  
  
"May 23, 1975, blunt force trauma to the head."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Date Jason and Michael are born?" questions Emily.  
  
"July 16,1982" replies Jarod.  
  
"Oh, boy." The boy face shines with shock.  
  
"Now you're starting to see what I saw." Smirks Emily.  
  
"See what?" demands Jarod.  
  
"There is something connecting you with Miss Parker because every time something happens she get sick." replies Jason (J.C.), handing back the e- mail to Jarod. Looking at the information again, he can see its true.  
  
"Well, I'll be damn."  
  
"The only time she took time off for herself was when she went on a sabbatical for three months in May of 1996. But it doesn't co-inside with any known torture." Says Jason (J.C.).  
  
****************************************************************** Thanks again for the time line!!  
  
Dream 


	23. Where My Pretty One Lies 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse. Almost done writing!  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 21  
  
Dream  
  
Charles Family Cabin 6:30 P.M.  
  
The Charles family spent the day in half mourning and half celebrating. Jarod and J.C. spent countless hours on the computer tiring to find more on Subject A. Each attempt only lead to more questions no answers. Getting more frustrated, Major Charles took change of the matter.  
  
"Look, you need to focusing on this pursuit," seeing his son and grandson looking close to exploding "for dinner. Things often work themselves out when one isn't looking."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." They both admit. Major Charles plans an outdoor barbeque. Emily makes potato salad. Jarod and Jason get the plate, napkins and silverware.  
  
Major Charles notices Ethan looking fatigued. 'Don't want a relapse.' Placing his hand on Ethan's shoulder "Go sit on the couch with Emily. Jarod and I have everything under control." Soon the food was done and the Charles family was enjoying their first meal as a three-generation family.  
  
"You have mail."  
  
---Beep---  
  
"You have mail."  
  
---Beep---  
  
Running over the computer Jason beats Jarod. Clicking the mailbox icon. Jason reads the message inside,  
  
"Break bond. Hurt Friend. Made Friend forget. Hurt Grim. Grim knows. Hurt Her. Her not forget. C.J." Clicking the attachment box Jason downloads an old DSA.  
  
Centre Tower Date 7/ 23 / 1982  
  
Before the group was the tower in the 1980's behind the desk was Mr. Colin Parker. The Centre founder who murdered his family. He sat behind the desk, the tower doors open and in walked Dr. Thompson.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir."  
  
"Yes, do you have those results yet?" Colin harshly demands slamming his fist on the desk. This causes the other man to jump away from him. Shaking his head Dr. Thompson opens his mouth to answer when Mr. Parker cuts him off.  
  
"Put more glow into her," growl's Mr. Parker. At this statement Ethan chokes. Major Charles puts a comforting arm around him. "She is a damn touché find, I want them found."  
  
Shaking his head, Dr. Thomas answers "The subject can't take any more glow in her system it would kill her. Even if she can find anyone by touching a photo, doesn't mean that she is going to tell," handing him a folder "Her loyalty to the pretender is strong; she won't betray him by telling you were to find his family. She knows that the Centre lied when they told him they were dead."  
  
"Every well. We'll just have to break that bond. Does the pretender remember anything about project XP1A80," questions Mr. Parker shifting through the folder.  
  
"No, we were successful in removing his memory of those events. As far as he is concerned he never left the Centre, never meet Subject A or has any children. What do you want me to do with Subject A?"  
  
"Break that bond."  
  
"How"  
  
"Put her and lover boy into the same room. When she demands answers as to where their children are, he'll do the rest. He tell her, she been sick or something, because he never left the Centre. Never touched her. He'll deny the whole thing. She'll hate him for that. Women tend to hate men who forget them much less forget they have a child together."  
  
"Don't you mean children?"  
  
"Child. One of the children died in Kyle's arms. If it weren't for Alex's quick thinking we wouldn't have our project Gemini."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jumping out of his chair Mr. Parker grabs Dr. Thompson, "Of course I'm sure! How is Gemini?" He throws the Doctor away from him, and flops down.  
  
"The new project is fine, Sir." Dismissing the Dr. with a wave of his hand Dr. Thompson turns and walks toward the tower doors.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Thompson, I want that meeting to be unrecorded. I don't need either of them stumbling on it. Do I make myself clear?'  
  
"Yes, Sir." The Dr. Thompson walks out of the tower.  
  
"So much for the prophecy; any child borne of the union of the chosen one and the fair child raised outside Centre walls will be the destruction of it all." grubbing his greedy hands together, he starts to laugh.  
  
With that the DSA ends.  
  
The group stares at the blank screen in silence.  
  
****************************************************************** Well?  
  
Dream 


	24. Where My Pretty One Lies 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 22  
  
Dream  
  
"So much for the prophecy; any child borne of the union of the chosen one and the fair child raised outside Centre walls will be the destruction of it all." grubbing his greedy hands together, he starts to laugh.  
  
With that the DSA ends.  
  
The group stares at the blank screen in silence.  
  
  
  
Charles Family Cabin 7:00 P.M.  
  
Sitting at the dining room table Ethan holds his head in his hands. Flash backs of his experience on glow flow throw his mind. His mothers soft voice becoming a blaring noise in his head. 'How could anyone focus on that stuff? How did she not break?'  
  
His head was throbbing just thinking of glow. 'I would have cracked. Would have done anything to get off that stuff.' The pain in his head was getting stronger, Ethan didn't think he could take much more; there was a constant ringing in his ears.  
  
Major Charles watched his son hold his head with both hands, 'he needs to sleep.' Handing Ethan two tablets of aspirin he jokingly says "Take two and call me in the morning."  
  
Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. That's when it happened. He heard her again.  
  
'Gone.'  
  
'Ethan, she will be gone.'  
  
Ethan looks at the scene before him. Miss Parker's cabin had an eerie quiet about it, like a calm before the storm. There was no wind, no sign of life. Ethan notices that he is not seeing any colors. The stairs creaked under Ethan's weight the front door was hanging by the chain.  
  
Inside Ethan could see signs of a struggle broken dishes were everywhere. On the floor were pieces of tattered clothes that lay scattered on the floor. The couch was overturned.  
  
Her things all over the place smashed into small fragments. Papers everywhere, few highly cherished pictures broken on the floor, glass everywhere.  
  
Walking inside Ethan frantically calls out to his sister. Looking left and right for her trying not to slip on any of the debris on the ground.  
  
Then he saw her; she was of the floor of her living room. Her eyes were open, her terror showing right through. Her arms spread opened as if she fell down backwards her long legs position in a ballerina dance form.  
  
Her body mutilated by knife wounds.  
  
Written on the wall in blood, her blood to be more precise the words, "not so bright genius." The absent colors come flooding in. Making Ethan dizzy, his head starts to throb.  
  
'Gone.'  
  
Not Parker. No. God why?  
  
'Ethan, she needs you.'  
  
"Miss Parker!" screams a terrified Ethan. His screams wake the entire house. Faster then ever before the Charles household prepares to head to Blue Cover.  
  
Each member grimly was aware that this would be the first time everyone would be so close to the Centre. Ethan was growing more frantic by the minute.  
  
Jarod couldn't reach Miss Parker by any means. Not by Sydney or Broots. There was a citywide power outage.  
  
************************************************************************ Weather forecast: Bleak days ahead. 


	25. Where My Pretty One Lies 23

OK enough with the dead threats! Please people I AM A SHIPPER! Family came first this weekend.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 23 Dream  
  
Thomas Gates house (That same night) 10:30 P.M.  
  
Opening the door Emily looked around seeing that no one had been inside the house for at lest a year or more she began to get comfortable. As comfortable as anyone can get being so close to the place that tries very hard to destroy her family. 'So this was Miss Parker's fiancé's place.' Sweeping the flashlight over the place 'Not bad.'  
  
Her father, brother and her nephew, dropped her off as they rushed over to Miss Parker's place to make sure she was o.k. Nothing anyone could say would clam Ethan down. There was still a power outage so Emily had to use a flashlight to see where she was going in the house. 'I hope she is alright.'  
  
Miss Parker's Cabin (That same night) 10:40 P.M.  
  
Driving as fast as they could the Charles's men showed up at Miss Parker's place. When they pulled into the driveway Jason (J.C.) was the first to notice the door was hanging by the chain.  
  
"We need to move very carefully and quickly," instructs Major Charles "Miss Parker could be in the process of being hurt." The minute the car stops Ethan jumps out and runs head first into Miss Parkers house screaming her name.  
  
"So much for the element of surprise."  
  
  
  
Thomas Gates house 10:45 P.M.  
  
Finding her way around the house, in the front foyer Emily finds a nice little in cove to sit on. The curtains protect her from unwanted neighbors looking at her, but she could see out plainly enough. 'As if there is anything to see in this darkness.'  
  
Looking out the window, Emily watches to her surprise the street lights flicker on. 'Yes! And there will be light.'  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Cabin 10:45 P.M.  
  
The house lights start to flicker then turn on. Looking franticly around Miss Parker's house Ethan slowly comes to realize she is not there. His dream was in front of him, all of it but for his sister being dead.  
  
"Jarod I don't understand." Ethan says, "This is my dream, all except my sister being dead on her living room floor. Everything is the same."  
  
"Guys! You might want to come see this," shouts Jason (J.C.) inside Miss Parker's bedroom. Sick feelings swells in Jarod's stomach, 'please god let her be ok.'  
  
Walking into her bedroom, there on the bed Jarod, Ethan and Major Charles find Raines personal sweeper team. Each man was dead by gunshot to the head. Hearing a floorboard creek behind them. Each man jumps and turns toward the noise.  
  
  
  
Thomas Gates house 10:45 P.M.  
  
Sitting on the cushioned bench in front of the bay windows Emily notices an envelope. Gently she pries it loose. Looking at the envelope she doesn't see that it is address to anyone.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her she opens it.  
  
Pulling the pages out.  
  
Miss Parker's Cabin 10:45 P.M.  
  
Standing there in front of them is Sam, Miss Parker's personal sweeper. In his hands he is holding what could best be described as cleaner tools.  
  
"What are *you people* doing here?" asks Sam as he steps into the room.  
  
Ethan jumps in front of him, grasps his shirt "Where is *my* sister?"  
  
"She is at the Blue Cove Hotel with Debbie, and before you ask she is fine. Junior got her and Debbie out five minutes before all hell broke loose. Her room is 17A." Sam says as he tries to get Ethan to let go.  
  
"Now, Ethan let go of me. If I were *you people* I would leave before the cleaning crew gets here. As you can see I have a long night ahead of me."  
  
"You're just going to let us go?" questions Jason. Seeing for the first time Sam's face consort with frustration.  
  
"Yes, kid as I have stated I have a long night ahead of me. As much as I would love to hull all your *asses* into the Centre but *Miss Parker* is my top priority. How did you think she is going to *feel* if she comes home and sees Raines's personal sweeper team dead in her house?" bellows Sam.  
  
Seeing them flinch, Sam starts to get to work. He doesn't even notice the Charles family leave.  
  
Thomas Gates house 10:45 P.M.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her she opens it. Pulling the pages out. 'Maybe a lost love letter.' Emily starts to read:  
  
  
  
***************************************************************** Hello! Zoe so won the vote.  
  
To read the letter it's call hate mail.  
  
Rate R. Just for the words.  
  
I found the letter hard to write.  
  
Dream 


	26. Where My Pretty One Lies 24

Rate R  
  
Warning: If you like Thomas. Don't Read!! So I don't want to hear it, got it.  
  
*****This a HATE LETTER ****  
  
Please don't read if you have a sensitive stomach.  
  
You have been warned!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where my Pretty .Part 24 ****Hate Mail****  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Thomas Gates house 10:45 P.M.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her she opens it. Pulling the pages out. 'Maybe a lost love letter.' Emily starts to read:  
  
Bitch or Whore:  
  
You are the most hideous thing I ever had the misfortune to meet. Boy, you have so many people fooled if they even knew the real you, they'd hated you as much as I do. Did you really think I would take you making a fool of me? I'll get you for that.  
  
And to think that Jarod thinks you're this sweet little girl underneath boy, does he have that wrong. He doesn't even have a clue how wrong does he? Man, that's rich. He usually is a good judge of character. But from the way he talks about you, one could think he was in love with you. That's a laugh; anyone who is in love with someone doesn't send someone else to fuck that person. Should have taken the hint whenever you're around he runs as fast as he can in the other direction.  
  
You know what, you so belong to that crazy family of yours. To think I use to think they were nuts, now I just see its normal. I thought how could a father not love his little girl? Well, let me tell you after meeting that piece of Filth I could understand. How could anyone like someone like you? Much less love them.  
  
Did you really think I would let you bring in the piece of Filth into my house? My House? It's going to be just like you, apiece of shit. After all that teasing you're just like a common prostitute. Only they have my respect. Did you really think I would respect you after meeting that? Huh? Bring that disgusting thing, into my home. Why so you could taint my house with it. Goddamn bitch.  
  
And that man. What is he? Who is he? I saw the way his eyes followed you. Like an animal surveying its prey. Hunger like that always shows. Didn't even have the common decency to go to a hotel. No! You just had to be alone with him, in the barn no less. When he came out there was a look of pure satisfaction on his face. I know you fucked him. Did you really think I would take you making a fool of me?  
  
Whore.  
  
It's bad enough that I now look at your repulsive face, and have to pretender like I care. A face I use to dream about. How many other men fell for your act? Maybe If I hit you in your face, it just might improve. But I doubt it. You're such a whore. I should really do something about your face. Maybe something like acid; a whore doesn't need to look pretty. A whore just needs to spread their legs.  
  
I should've took your "Daddy's Money" it's worth more then you are. You belong in a nut house or a whorehouse. Yeah, a whorehouse, my whorehouse. I should PIMP you out, that way I would get my money's worth out of you. Bet you'd love that. You'll be the pleasure of anyone I invite over.  
  
That brother of yours looks at you with eyes burning of hunger. I think I'll invite Lyle over sometime so he can have you anyway he wants.  
  
Your rabbit is dead. That right dead. I killed it and buried it next the flowerpot. Just like I'm going to kill you. I have it all planed. I have already drug your grave in the back yard. No one will think to look back there for you. No one is going to look for you. No one looks for whores.  
  
I'll let them think you came with me to Oregon, and then left me out of boredom. No one would be any the wiser. Did you really think I would take you making a fool of me? Do you think anyone really cares about you? No one cares about whores.  
  
I can feel it, your throat in my hands. Hear your screams as I choke the life out of you. Your pleas for your life are what I'm looking forward to hearing. Your death will be my only pleasure.  
  
I'll Invite Lyle over tomorrow; by the time your reading this it would be to late to stop it!  
  
Then I'll kill you, yeah, that it, that's what Ill do.  
  
Hah, Ha the last fuck is on me! No, on you.  
  
Your soon to be Pimp,  
  
Thomas  
  
************************************************************* Major hints: did you spot them?  
  
Dream 


	27. Where My Pretty One Lies 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 25  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Thomas Gates house 10:53 P.M.  
  
Sitting on the cushioned bench in front of the bay windows Emily is shaking like a leaf, tears are slipping down her face. "Oh, My God." whispers Emily as she places her hand over her mouth. This is how her family finds her as they walk into the room.  
  
"Emily, what's the matter?" questions Major Charles. 'What happened?'  
  
"He didn't love her, he hated her." She shouts, seeing the blank look on their faces she shoves the pages in Major Charles's hand "Look, it's all right here. He was planning on killing her just like he killed her rabbit."  
  
Emily runs outside and starts to dig around the flowerpot. Joining her, Jarod tries to stop her from digging. 'This is insane. Thomas loved Parker.' Emily starts screaming as her pulls out what are rabbit remains. 'My God, he did hate her in the end. Why?'  
  
Major spends the next half hour clamming her down. Reading the note Major Charles starts to wonder just what 'the piece of filth' and who is 'that man are.' Handing the note to Jarod.  
  
"You know anything about this?" questions Ethan as he gestures the hate letter in Jarod's hands.  
  
"Not a clue." replies Jarod, "I don't think Parker did either." Reading the note that has caused his sister undue stress he takes a match to it. "Just incase Miss Parker didn't know, she doesn't need the additional stress."  
  
"That's good, because we're out of here tomorrow. I'll not have Emily in this house one minute more then necessary." Seeing the pain on his other son's face "Maybe you should make sure Miss Parker didn't know about what Thomas was planning."  
  
Major Charles hands over the car keys to Jarod. Jason and Ethan retire to their room, planning on playing a game of chest.  
  
Next Major Charles does something he hasn't done in over twenty years; he tucks his little girl in bed.  
  
  
  
Blue Cove Hotel Common Room Room 17A  
  
It wasn't really a room it was a suite. The suite had a common room and two separate bedrooms on opposite sides of the common room. Each room equipped with it's own bathroom.  
  
Walking into the common Jarod could hear Miss Parker giving instructions.  
  
"Debbie, don't let Junior here order you around. It's your night; pick whatever you want to watch. Junior *No* and I mean *NO* funny business." Hearing footsteps, Jarod slips into the shadows. "Debbie I will be next door, looking into Lyle's projects."  
  
"Mom, relax! We're just going to watch some horror films," states Junior.  
  
"NO." snaps Miss Parker "You're going to watch whatever Debbie wants."  
  
"Miss Parker, it's ok, Junior will get to watch one horror move after I'm asleep until then we'll watch something tame," Debbie says confidently.  
  
"Ok. Remember I'm next door if you need me."  
  
"MOM!" wines Junior.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Remember Debbie your father will be here in five minutes, I'm am trusting the two of you to behave until then." Crossing the common room and going into her bedroom for the night Miss Parker didn't see nor notice Jarod standing in the corner.  
  
Closing her door, "Thank-God." Two voices voiced.  
  
"Ok. Lets do the checklist."  
  
"Soda."  
  
"Yep, A&W Rootbeer and Cream Soda."  
  
"Snacks."  
  
"Dad's bringing them as we speak."  
  
"Ok. Pre-ordered movies."  
  
"Nightmare on Elm Street, Urban Legions, Sixth Sense and Austin Powers. Check."  
  
"Are we missing anything?"  
  
"Yes." Debbie rushes out of the bedroom.  
  
"What?" a perplexed Junior asks.  
  
In the common room, she snatches up her backpack and runs back into the bedroom. "Pen and paper, you never know when you'll get a crazy idea that just won't go away." With saying that she kicks the door closed.  
  
Blue Cove Hotel Miss Parker's room Room 17A  
  
Quickly Jarod goes over to Miss Parker bedroom door, opens it and closes it, just in time because Broots chooses then to come into the suite. Sighing Jarod congratulates himself, until he notices ......  
  
************************************************************* Dream 


	28. Where My Pretty One Lies 26

Rated NC-17 or R, not sure. I thought about it I just don't do tame. Also slow, like torture.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 26 Dream  
  
  
  
In the common room, she snatches up her backpack and runs back into the bedroom. "Pen and paper, you'll never know when you'll get a crazy idea that just won't go away." With saying that she kicks the door closed.  
  
Blue Cove Hotel Miss Parker's room Room 17A  
  
Quickly Jarod goes over to Miss Parker bedroom door, opens it and closes it, just in time because Broots chooses then to come into the suite. Sighing Jarod congratulates himself, until he notices the room is filed with steam.  
  
He could hear her in the shower; her soft moans were play havoc with his body. He feels himself growing larger. 'Damn it's hot in here.' Light music is playing; focusing on the music it takes Jarod a couple of minutes to recognize the artist. 'Sara Mclaughlan, must be a mixed CD'  
  
The music, the moisture in the air was having an erotic effect, couple with her soft moans, Jarod couldn't take it any more. 'Focus!'  
  
Taking of his coat, Jarod looks around the room, not much just a king-size bed. Finding the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign, quickly opening the door he places it fidgeting he puts it on the door handle. Still feeling hot, he tries to occupy his turbulent thoughts.  
  
'Ok. Remove her gun from easy reach.' Putting the gun on the end table in the far left corner of the room. Jarod sees Miss Parker's black silk bra on the chair. "Next join Parker in the shower.' Shaking his head to clean the image of Miss Parker's backside, which he remembers from Ocee's Jarod, finds it difficult. 'What? No.'  
  
'Damn she's messy.' Looking around the bedroom, Jarod spies' cloths scattered all over the place. Deciding that tiding up the room would preoccupy his erotic thoughts; he starts to pick up after Miss Parker. Folding each piece of her cloths into a neat little pile he puts them also on the end table. 'Only thing missing are her panties.'  
  
Heading toward the shower, Jarod sees her black silk panties on the ground outside the bathroom. Picking the material up Jarod brings it up to his noise, inhales deeply, 'Damn she smells *so* good.' ' Again Jarod feels himself growing uncomfortable in his pants. Fingering his jeans to give a little room he runs his hands over his pocket. He pulls out a gleaming earring. 'It had to be her.' Putting it back into his pocket, Jarod tries for the millionth times to remember that night clearly.  
  
Walking to the end table Jarod hears his shoes squeak, 'shit' wiping them off, he waits a few seconds, hearing the occupant still is the shower he releases his breath. The steam coming out of the bathroom makes a light fog; the moisture in the air was starting to bother his toes. Taking off his socks Jarod wiggles his toes. 'That feels better.'  
  
Hearing the shower slowly coming to an end, Jarod quickly turns off most of the lights in the apartment. 'She won't be able to spot me in the dark.' He leaves one on, next to the shower and the right hand side of the bed. Jarod stands just in front of the table the now holds Miss Parker's gun and her cloths. He is hidden be shadows.  
  
Jarod primes himself to see Parker. She emerges from the bathroom like a goddess, clouds of mist surrounding her. One cloth towel surrounds her body. Her wet hair hanging down giving her, a wild wet look. 'Damn she looks good.'  
  
Miss Parker doesn't notice the light change. She also doesn't spot Jarod standing in the shadows of her bedroom. Walking towards her door, she flicks the locks. Walking over to the bed, she flops down on the bed Miss Parker stars unblinking up at the ceiling. She is less then five feet of Jarod, unknowing giving Jarod as spectacular view of her of legs and the lower part of her bottom. 'So she is a natural red head.'  
  
Knowing that if he spoke before had total control of the situation, Miss Parker wouldn't answer any of the burning questions on his mind. Walking toward her, she didn't notice him until too late. Her squirming body wasn't much of a struggle, with Jarod effortlessly pined her to the bed. One leg in-between her legs and his hands holding down hers on either side of her making sure she couldn't move. He leads forward just touching her.  
  
"Did Thomas ever write you any letters?" questions Jarod. Seeing her eye widen with surprise with shock, then narrow in distrust.  
  
"Why?" She demands. Bucking under him.  
  
"Stop that," Jarod harshly demands, when she stops "Did Thomas ever write you?"  
  
"No." She hisses, leaning forward Jarod pulls her hands together over her head. Getting a good grasp of them he frees one hand, reaches in his pocket.  
  
"Tell me Miss Parker," he whispered into her ear. "Did you lose an earring?"  
  
"What?" she hisses in his ear, causing him to shiver.  
  
"This earring," he says as he frees one of her hands. Placing the earring in her palm, he felt her move under him towards the light to look at the earring, holding her wrist for good measure. Jarod focuses not on her face but her neck.  
  
'So long.' Leaning forward, he starts to kiss her neck. Feeling her stiffen under him, he doesn't stop. Then he hears her softly moan. Slowly she starts to relax under he continued assault. He moves his leg that is between hers slowly.  
  
"Jar," she starts "We, hum, need to hum..."  
  
Jarod feels moisture on his jeans. 'I'm turning her on.' Moving his hand into her hair. Moving from her neck slowly up her jaw line toward the sensitive spot in the groove between her jaw and earlobe he places wet kisses. Still moving his leg, Jarod hears her moaning. He lets go of her hands. Lightly like butterflies, he feels her hands on his shoulders. 'Need to get more comfortable.'  
  
Slipping on arm under her body he picks her up and moves her deeper into the bed. "Jar" she says as he cuts her off, putting his mouth over hers. Gingerly he explores her mouth. Savoring every minute. He starts to intensify the kiss. Her soft moans spur him on.  
  
Reaching behind him, Jarod pulls his shirt up. Once he has it in a bunch, he quickly pulls away from her and removes his shirt. Then just as quickly replaces his lips on top of hers. Demandingly, Jarod continued to kiss her.  
  
Moaning, she pulls him closer, sliding one hand onto his back the other into his hair. The only cloths separating them were his jeans and her towel. Tucking her closer, he felt her legs rewrap around his leg. He started to caress her. Very slowly he removed the towel, when his hands started to caress her breasts, he felt her stiffen 'should I stop?' lifting his hands up but not completely off her, her body involuntary moved up towards his hands.  
  
Breaking the kiss, "Sensitive."  
  
Her hands reach down to his jeans. He feels her hands work to free him from his constraints. Lifting himself up a little, she slip her trap leg out from under him. When she was done with the buttons she lifted both of her legs up tucked her toes his jeans, with one good push she had his pants off. Lowing himself on top of her, he rubs against her.  
  
Slowly he kissed his way down her body towards her harden breasts. Taking one into his mouth his licks the peak, then sucks gently.  
  
Moaning, she starts to caress his shoulders with her hands, kissing his skin were she could. When he starts to suck her harder, her moans become pleas. Lifting his head his takes the other breast into his mouth and repeats the process.  
  
This frees his hand, which is slowly caressing his way down. Slipping his hand in between her legs, he felt her wetness. He focused his caress there; he knew she was close when she bucked under him. Still he didn't enter her.  
  
"Jarod stop teasing."  
  
Staring into her blue eyes, Jarod saw her hunger. He removed his fingers, shifted his weight and positioned himself to enter her. 'Now' thrusting inside her going as deep as he could. He saw her eyes widen with shock. Her entire body stiffened she dug her nails into his shoulders; her face was a mixture of pain and pleasure. 'So tight.'  
  
"You're big."  
  
Not moving, he waits for her body to adjust to his. Stroking her breasts, he kisses her closed mouth, slowly her body relaxes. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Opening her mouth she kisses him back. Moving slowly he pulls out then thrusts in. She moans low in her throat as he continues to kiss her. Repeating the process she yanks her mouth away from his.  
  
"Please," she entreated as she stroked him "Jarod I need more, faster." Compiling he speeds up a little. Which only serves to make her plead more. The intensity starts to build. She ranks her nails down his back.  
  
"My. Angel. mine. you're. my.. Angel," Jarod chanted as he frantically drives himself in and out of her. She tightens her legs around him; she arches her body to meet his. She softly cries out his name as she comes. Thrusting hard into her he felt as if he exploded from the inside.  
  
Collapsing onto her, his body smothers hers; he notices that she has passed out. Gingerly he pulls himself out of her. He places his head next to her, his eyes start to close, and soon Jarod is sleep on top of Miss Parker.  
  
****************************************************************** Life is good, right?  
  
Dream 


	29. Where My Pretty One Lies 27

Happiness is sometimes fleeting. This might be a repeat my computer went nuts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 27 Dream  
  
Collapsing onto her, his body smothers hers; he notices that she has passed out. Gingerly he pulls himself out of her. He places his head next to her, his eyes start to close, and soon Jarod is sleep on top of Miss Parker.  
  
  
  
Blue Cove Hotel Miss Parker's room Room 17A 3:30 A.M.  
  
Waking slowly, Miss Parker stretches her tired body. Reaching out she feels out the bed for Jarod's body. Not finding it she reluctantly opens her eyes. Looking around the room she spots him, standing next to the little curtsy desk. Anger radiating out of him, he was holding one of project folders. 'Damn, he's furious. Do I want to know?'  
  
Moving the covers, she sits herself up. She pulls Jarod's discarded shirt on. "Jarod?" He stumbles as he turns toward her, her eyes meet his, and she saw disgust, pain and anger directed at her. 'He's drunk!'  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he lashes out at her. Seeing her shocked blank face, he waves around the file in his hands. "God, Damn the Centre. God damn you!"  
  
"Why? What have I done?" whispers Miss Parker.  
  
"What haven't you done? He watches her face become an emotional blank wall. "You deliberately keeping me from my son!" He watches her face, noticing a flicker of discomfort flash in her face 'You knew.'  
  
"Your son?" she chokes out. 'How?'  
  
Striding up to her, he roughly grabs her upper arms and brings her face closes to his, "Yes, my son, the one Zoe is carrying?" She could smell the alcohol on his breath; turning her face away from his so he couldn't see the pain he was causing her.  
  
"Do you really think I would deliberately keep you from your child?" she asks. 'Who's Zoe?"  
  
"How would I know? According to Thomas I really don't know you." He sees her flinch when he says the other man's name. "Thomas thought you were nothing but a whore. Did you know that he planned on killing you for meet that piece of filth and for fucking a man in the barn?'  
  
Struggling out of Jarod's grasp "You *don't* know what you're talking about. Thomas loved me!" she cries.  
  
"No he thought you were a great fuck, and after having you. I agree with him." Jarod slurs. The sting on her hand slapping him on the face was the last thing he felt before she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Hearing the shower running Jarod knew then that he went too far. Walking up to the door he almost knocks until he heard her quietly crying. 'Sorry, I'm so sorry.' Jarod leaves the room as quickly as he could.  
  
In the bathroom Miss Parker, has the shower running. Her tears were almost blinding her 'Who is Zoe?' Stepping into the shower she doesn't even take off Jarod's shirt. Her quite sobs become louder as she sinks down into a ball. Not even her mother's calming voice repeating 'Not filth. Beautiful, little one' could appease the pain spreading throughout her body.  
  
****************************************************************** Way more to come. You didn't think their relationship would be that easy did you? Running into writer block. Suggestions are welcomed.  
  
Dream 


	30. Where My Pretty One Lies 28

The morning after.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 28 Dream  
  
Thomas Gates house 10:53 A.M.  
  
"Jarod, wake up."  
  
Major Charles's voice finally penetrates into Jarod's subconscious. Moving slowly Jarod blinks his eyes, which hurt. His head hurt even more, there was a present throbbing.  
  
Looking at his son Major Charles glares at him, "A hangover, you have a hangover!" he angrily states. Jarod throws his hands over his ears. Tears spring from his eyes.  
  
"Please don't yell." he whimpers. "I had one of the worst nights of my life last night."  
  
Looking at his son again, "Did the Centre get you?" He watches his son shake his head, and point to the papers thrown into the corner of his room. Jarod continues to cry. Major Charles a little spooked, picks up the papers. Reading them, he understands why his son was distressed.  
  
"What am I going to do?" questions Jarod. "I got that off Miss Parker so I know it legit."  
  
"I don't know," says the Major "We need to have a family meeting."  
  
Thomas Gates house 11:15 A.M.  
  
Major Charles, Jarod, Ethan and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Emily to finish getting ready. Walking into the kitchen her hair still wet, Jarod's expression became pained when he looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" demands Emily "Is it mom?" Looking at Jarod, 'Miss Parker?' "No." Everyone shouts in a rush. They glance around at each other. She notices Jarod eyes were blood shot.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Jarod, went to make sure Miss Parker was alright there he found in her possession a folder pertaining to Zoe." Handing a hand up in the air to prevent his daughter from commenting, "Zoe's pregnant. The file states she is about four to five months along."  
  
"Who is the father?" She watches as Jarod raises his hand, 'God no.'  
  
She sits down hard "Where did Miss Parker get the file on Zoe?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where was it when you found it?"  
  
"In her new brown leather briefcase."  
  
"Leather? Jarod, Miss Parker's old briefcase was metallic and bulletproof. Are you sure it's Miss Parkers."  
  
"Who the hell cares?" snaps Jarod "It's just a damn briefcase. Zoe's pregnant. With *my* child. Which she plans on handing over to the Centre the minute it's borne."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
  
  
Centre Simm Lab 12 P.M.  
  
----Ring ---  
  
----Ring----  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Syd."  
  
"Jarod, how are you?" questions Syd.  
  
"Not good, is Mr. Broots there?"  
  
"Yes, he is. Let me put you on speakerphone."  
  
"Jarod what's up?" asks Broots.  
  
"Problems I need your help with." Jarod says flatly. Both men look at each other in surprise "I may even need Angelo's help with this."  
  
"Jarod, that's going to be a problem"  
  
"Why?" demands Jarod "When all I ..."  
  
"Jarod!" shouts Broots; stopping his tirade "Angelo is gone. Period. No one knows where he is. I have no problems with helping you."  
  
"What do you mean Angelo is gone?"  
  
"Just that, when I got to work everyone was in an up roar because Angelo is missing, but since there was a power-outage last night no one has any clues as to where he could be. Miss Parker and Ms. Jones are now in a power meeting with Raines."  
  
  
  
Centre Outside the Simm Lab 12:15 P.M.  
  
"Look who is going to be hunting down another Centre Lab-rat," laughs Lyle. "This one shouldn't be sooo hard to find."  
  
"Who let you out of the re-newal wing?" musses Junior. Their voices were getting closer to the Simm Lab. "As to finding Angelo why he always comes back?"  
  
"Why you little."  
  
Hearing a body slam up against the door moments before it opens, everyone was expecting it to be Junior. But Lyle went flying into the Lab landing with a loud thump everyone had trouble containing their shock.  
  
"Well, looks who is fresh from the re-newal wing? It's Mr. Thumbless, or Brainless, I really can't tell."  
  
"Junior." Both Sydney and Broots greet him. Lyle is completely ignored.  
  
"Well, boys. Lyle here," gesturing to the man still on the floor "was just telling me that Angelo is missing and our elusive Pretender will soon be back where he belongs. Right."  
  
"Yes, you see," Lyle gets up off the floor "We have his child in our custody." The room becomes eerily quite.  
  
Looking at Syd and Broots, Lyle sees that he final has the upper hand, shock illustrates on Broots and Sydney's faces. Turning he stars at Junior, his blue eyes held this intense look of pure hate bordering on rage. 'What the hell.'  
  
"His child?" Junior hisses.  
  
"Yes, the one Zoe is carrying." Watching the tension leave Junior until Lyle realizes he is laughing at him. Junior doesn't even bother to try on cover that fact, just bursts out laughing.  
  
"Who's Zoe?" He laughs at him.  
  
"Jarod's ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Short haired red head, walks funny in high heels. Drives a big red car?" still laughing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Turning Junior leaves them standing in the Simm Lab laughing uncontrollably to his office. Lyle looks at Syd and Broots, seeing them both shrug their shoulders he stalks out.  
  
"I fail to see what's so funny," states Jarod.  
  
"Maybe the stress of this place it getting to him. Who knows?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
What's so funny?  
  
Keep reading and find out.  
  
Dream 


	31. Where My Pretty One Lies 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 29 Dream  
  
Miss Parker's Office 11:45 A.M.  
  
"That was an exercise in futility."  
  
"Yes, but those are normal around here. You get use to them after awhile," laughs Miss Parker. Sitting behind her desk she tempts a smile.  
  
"Acting out of character, Miss Parker?"  
  
Smiling at Ms. Jones, "Yes, I am."  
  
"Pray tell, what has you in-between moods."  
  
Nodding to the door, Ms. Jones snaps the lock and nods back while sitting on the couch.  
  
"Jarod, hmm, lets see where to start. He thinks some girl named Zoe is pregnant by him. Thinks that I'm part of a conspiracy to prevent him from knowing his child by her." Waves her hands into the air "Plus, he must have found something of Thomas's because he reiterated some of the things Thomas was saying before he died."  
  
"That moron." Raising her hand "Thomas was, is and will remain a moron. As for Jarod thinking you are keeping him from his child by Zoe that's ludicrous. Now, tell me the rest."  
  
"What makes."  
  
"Parker, cut the shit. This is me, you're talking too."  
  
"He called her a piece of filth, like Thomas. That hurt. He, hmm, called me."  
  
"Ok, I get the picture. Now let me give you the picture," handing her a photograph. She hears Parker horrified grasp. "Yep, you're not delusional, that's a real photo. You recognize the two men," Miss Parker shakes her head "well the girl is Zoe. That was taken in the barn were she was being held for Jarod to come and *rescue* her. Only major Charles did."  
  
Outside Miss Parker's office 12:15 P.M.  
  
Junior's uncontrollable laughter reaches the ladies ears, as does Lyle's sulky footsteps.  
  
"Looks like Lyle just told Junior what's going on?" states Ms. Jones.  
  
"You mean Junior knows."  
  
"Of course, he is more aware of what's going on then most people. Including Jarod."  
  
A knock on the door, Ms. Jones snaps the door unlocked, still sitting on the couch. Junior walks into the room "Mom what do you want for lunch?"  
  
"Nothing I'm not hungry."  
  
"Not on option, so I will re-state what do you want for lunch?" Junior informs his mother. Receiving her glare, he stars back until she lowers her eyes.  
  
"Um, garden salad." Looking at her son she sees him raise a questioning eyebrow. "Alright I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of hot cheese fries and a double chocolate milkshake."  
  
Shaking his head "Ms. Jones?"  
  
"Make it two orders of the same."  
  
When Junior leaves, Ms. Jones re-locks the door. "Thomas, the moron, there is nothing filthy about it. Just because he couldn't understand what was, no is, going on doesn't make it filthy. As for Jarod thinking you're keeping from his child, well you know my opinion on this matter."  
  
"Yes. I know, so tell me about this Zoe."  
  
"Why, the complete report is on your desk, and it's not pretty. This girl is a piece of work, my guess is she played the damsel in distress act to get to Jarod."  
  
******************************************************* Well? Dream 


	32. Where My Pretty One Lies 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 30 Dream  
  
  
  
"Why, the complete report is on your desk, and it's not pretty. This girl is a piece of work, my guess is she played the damsel in distress act to get to Jarod."  
  
  
  
Thomas Gates house 2:15P.M.  
  
Jason stares out his bedroom window, he can hear his father and grandfather talking to Syd and Broots at the Centre. Closing his eye his imagination takes over and just for a minute he pictures Zoe back in their lives and shivers.  
  
Opening his eyes he goes back to staring out the window, he focus on the small lane between Thomas's house and Miss Parker's. That's when she comes into view. A young girl with long vibrant red curly hair, her blue eye looked puffy from his point of view.  
  
Looking closer the little girl couldn't be any more then four years old, glancing around Jason notices no adult around her. 'She must have lost her parents and is scared.' Jason hurriedly goes outside to help the little girl. Once is the back yard he finds her further back down the lane, he could hear her crying.  
  
Running up to her, he stops a few feet away "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Gasps and turns around, 'I was right she is a little girl.' She points her finger at the papers flapping in the wind.  
  
"Mama's going to be mad. Not to allowed play with." She tearfully tells him, he looks around.  
  
"Well I get those for you." With that Jason spends the next half hour gathering up the paper for the little girl. Brunch in his hand he goes up to the now smiling little girl, holds out his hand to give them to her. Her smile lightens up her entire face.  
  
"Jason! There you are. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Says Jarod. "What are you doing?" Swinging his face from hers he seeing his father and grandfather coming towards him.  
  
"Well I am gathering these papers for the little girl here, so her mother is not mad at her," turning back toward the little girl, he notices that she has vanished into thin air.  
  
"What little girl?" asks Jarod looking around.  
  
"The little girl who lost these papers." Jason says as he too starts to look around for her "She was just right here."  
  
The three star to look for the little girl. They inch down the line. Ethan comes upon them, "What are you doing?"  
  
They stop and look at Ethan. "We're looking for a little girl who lost these papers but we can't seem to find her." Jason hands the papers to Ethan. He goes back to looking for the little girl.  
  
"Well if you two move any further down this lane you'll wind up in Miss Parker's back yard." Ethan shakes his head then shuffles the papers in his hands.  
  
"Holy SHIT!" Shouts Ethan, his eyes were practically bulging out of his head and a distinct red blush was spreading across his face. "Dad, you really should look at this." Everyone goes up to Ethan looking at the papers in his hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gross."  
  
"Going be sick."  
  
Thomas Gates house 3:15 P.M.  
  
On the kitchen table were the papers the little girl lost. Jarod, Jason and Major Charles quickly put them into separate piles. When they were done there was a total of five piles.  
  
Each member of the family took one when that individual was done and ready to inform the group they would turn their pile over face down-words. They agreed earlier that Major Charles would go first then Jarod then Ethan then Jason and last Emily.  
  
"Well, in my pile it consist of tests run on Jason and Michael when they were babies to see if they possessed their mother's gift. According to them Jason doesn't but Michael did."  
  
"Thanks Dad. Well in my pile it contains pornographic pictures Zoe took of her and her lovers Lyle and Cox. Thanks to the date stamp on them, she could be pregnant by either of them or me."  
  
"Well, brother. My pile has an amino and a paternity test. I can't read the results because of the mud on them. The strange thing was it didn't match the papers you confiscated off Miss Parker. See look here," Ethan points to the papers, "the code on this one looks to be a year old, and on this one you are the father and this one which is even older. But on this set, which is Zoe's the test is incomplete, I think a copy could be in the Center mainframe."  
  
"My pile is just some treatment Miss Parker is on. Nothing big or anything note worthy from what I gathered it's about her ulcer. It looks like her doctor wants her on total bed rest." The group laughs at the pure idiocy of the doctor's comment.  
  
"Well, I think I can beat all of you. In my pile there is information on Subject A 13509. The Centre didn't break her; in fact she refused to belief Jarod and went looking for her babies on her own. She even went as far as protecting mom from the Centre, until they find out. That's all in my pile."  
  
The ticketing of the grandfather clock tells the family it's time to get moving. With everything packed and being piled into the car, Jason walks back to the backyard, glancing around he tries again to spot the little girl.  
  
"I know. I would love to say thank you to her, myself. But those papers come from the Centre, which means her mother is a Centre employee." Says Jarod as he places a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well? *Major* hints of things to come. Dream 


	33. Where My Pretty One Lies 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 31 Dream  
  
Miss Parker's Office 4:15 P.M.  
  
Sitting behind her desk, Miss Parker tries to focus on the never-ending paperwork on her desk. Instead her eyes wonder until they rest on the picture of her mother holding her as a baby. 'Why, mom why did you even have . NO! don't go down that road. Ms. is right dwelling on the past isn't going to help the matters at hand.'  
  
Miss Parker didn't hear Syd's soft knock, 'she looks lost' looking at her 'she is still pale, at lest Junior makes sure she eats.'  
  
"Miss Parker, I would like to introduce you to the last resident of the Centre," gesturing to the women standing coyly at his side.  
  
"Hello, Zoe." She sees the surprise in the woman's face. "So tell me how Lyle these days?"  
  
The woman rushes clumsy into the room, thrusts her hand out. "Hi! I'm Zoe."  
  
Glaring at her, "Yes. I just said that." The woman stood there uneasy "Aren't you going to shake my hand?"  
  
"No, I have no idea where it's been." Seeing her words go over the woman head, Miss Parker rolls her eyes. "Syd, we have something important to discuss."  
  
Zoe sits on Miss Parker's couch, she blurts out "I'm pregnant."  
  
"That's nice, now leave so Syd and I can discuss business."  
  
"Don't you want to know by who?"  
  
"No. I want you to leave."  
  
Zoe settles back on the couch, "Why I like it here." Zoe wiggles deeper into the couch. Watching Miss Parker closely to see if she was making her uncomfortable. Miss Parker smirks at her, gestures to Syd to take a seat.  
  
"Syd it's Junior. We went home to pick up some ordered package he bought from the shopping channel. Do you know *what* my son bought?" she questions Syd. Watching him shake his head no, "He has bought himself one of those snake things, you know the kind it's long and brown." Syd glances at Zoe, her eyes widen at what Miss Parker said.  
  
"I told him under no circumstance would I have him play with that is my clean house, so do you know what he did?" Shrugging his shoulders, Syd watches Zoe out of the corner of his eyes, 'she looks uncomfortable.'  
  
"He brought the damn thing to work."  
  
"Really, I haven't seen a snake."  
  
"That's because I confiscated it off him." She said with typical Miss Parker fashion.  
  
"Where is it now?"  
  
"Right here in my office, where I can at lest kept on eye on it." Hearing Zoe's squeak, Miss Parker glares at her and raises an eyebrow. "Problems?"  
  
"Yes, you have a snake."  
  
"No, Junior has a snake. I have custody of the *damn* thing." Miss Parker pinches her nose, "Wait. Zoe *you* come from rural country, you want a snake." Miss Parker stars at Zoe, getting up Miss Parker gracefully approaches her "You can have it. It's real not that long, four maybe five feet at the most."  
  
"Are you kidding?" she squeaks.  
  
"NO. It fact let me get it for you," Miss Parker turns back toward her desk, Zoe jumps of the couch and stumbles out of the room. Looking sadly at the door, Miss Parker shakes her head.  
  
"Oh well," she said as she sat back down glancing meaningfully at Syd.  
  
"No, Miss Parker I have enough pet to look after." Seeing the defeated look on her face, almost makes Sydney blurt out he'll take the snake. He watches her struggle to open a can of peanuts.  
  
Reaching out, "Here let me get that" he was awarded with one of her half smiles. Pulling open the lid.  
  
Outside Miss Parker's Office 4:25 P.M.  
  
Mr. Broots was walking toward his boss's office. He spies a gawky women stumble ungracefully away from her office. Approaching the door, Broots hears Sydney and Miss Parker talking. Opening the door,  
  
"AHHHHH." Syd screams.  
  
Rushing into the room Broots finds Syd holding an empty peanut can with a fake snake protruding out. Miss Parker was sitting behind her desk trying unsuccessfully to hold in her giggles.  
  
Laughing Miss Parker states "I told you he bought a snake thing." 


	34. Where My Pretty One Lies 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 32 Dream[pic]  
  
The Centre Simm Lab 1:30 P.M.  
  
"Mr. Broots, please step into my office," says Junior, as he walks away from Broots, towards his office.  
  
'Damn I knew I shouldn't have help Jarod.' Walking slowly trying to prevent going into Junior's office. Broots looks around hurriedly there was nothing to prevent him from going right in. 'He's going kill me for that time line.'  
  
Stopping at the doorframe, "You wanted to see me."  
  
  
  
The Centre Junior's office 1:40 P.M.  
  
"Mr. Broots, do come right in." issues Junior. He gestures toward the chair for Broots to sit down in.  
  
"It has come to my attention that ..."  
  
'I know", Broots interrupts, "I'm sorry Mr. Junior, Sir" he starts to prattle. "I'm so dead.'  
  
"BROOTS" Junior snaps. When the techie falls silent, Junior again gestures to the seat in front of his desk. When Broots sits down. Junior glares at him.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it has come to my attention that your daughter's class is planning a field trip to France over Christmas break. This trip will leave in about two days and last until January 3." Startled Broots opens his mouth; Junior throws his hand in the air stopping Broots from talking.  
  
"This is a great opportunity for Debbie, being such, Mother said if you agree to let Debbie go, she will foot the bill. The reason your in my office is so you can use my phone to inform Debbie's school of your decision."  
  
Glancing at the man under his lashes, 'things are around here lately that a good idea' Broots nods his head.  
  
When there was a knock on the door, Broots jumps out of his seat. Lyle enters, "My aren't we twitchy." Lyle reaches out for Broots, when his wrist is grabbed by Junior.  
  
"This better have a point, Lyle or I will personally see you back to the re- newal wing," threatens Junior, not letting go of Lyle's wrist. "Broots, use the phone is my mother's office, Lyle and I have business to discuss."  
  
Going around Lyle Broots scurries away, toward Miss Parker's office.  
  
  
  
The Centre Miss Parker's office 1:45 P.M  
  
"Miss Parker, Miss Parker Lyle is in Junior's office," squeaks Broots. Miss Parker stands up and starts toward the door, when it opens and Junior walks in.  
  
"Looking for me?" asks Junior "I figured you might. Yes, I have had the misfortune of having Lyle in my office not two minutes ago. He said he wanted to wipe the slate clean. I said I would rather wipe him out."  
  
Miss Parker shakes her head. "Broots, are you going to let Debbie go to France?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Broots says as he calls his daughters school and informs them that his daughter will be attending the European Trip. "Miss Parker, Debbie will be over the moon. Thanks again." He says as he leaves her office.  
  
"How much danger is she really in?" questions Junior.  
  
"Enough, that you will be joining her."  
  
***************************************************************** Where is BILLIE? I know I have to off ZOE first RIGHT. Ok keep reading, cuz it's coming! Dream 


	35. Where My Pretty One Lies 33

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 33 Dream[pic]  
  
Jarod's new Lair Orchard Park, New York 9:15 A.M.  
  
It was a small town, the main street held all the business off the main street was a children's day care. Jason and Emily were out shopping. Christmas was right around the corner.  
  
Emily found an antic store, which held an old vanity that she, fell in-love with. Signing she knew she would never own it, because she was never in the same place twice or even in one place more then two or three days. Jason seeing the wistfulness in her eyes, smiled sadly at her. "One day."  
  
Leaving the store, Jason noticed a hobby store, which held the latest in comics and snowboards. Grabbing Emily hands he hurdles her towards it. The storeowner sitting being the desk was a friendly old man. He watched the young man salivate over the new board in the store. Reaching up he pulls it off the wall, "Here kid, look it over."  
  
"Thanks," the young man says as he gently starts to play with the board. Watching him become trance like, Emily goes over to the own. "I'd like to buy that."  
  
"Sure," the own says, "I take it, it's for Christmas."  
  
"Yes. Jason give the nice man back his board," replies Emily. She watches him reliantly give the board back. 'Boy is he going to be surprised.' She smiles as she sees him walk over to the display window.  
  
"What the hell," Jason mutters as he reaches for the door. "Emily the *little girl* is right outside and she looks distraught." Running across the street he races to reach her.  
  
Running as fast as he can he almost catches up to her when she enters a building. Opening up the door, Jason is hot on her tail. Up the stairs, around the corner he hears her.  
  
Slowing down he pulls open the door; there on the ground is another little girl. Getting a good look at the girl he notices that she is in anaphylaxis shock. Picking her up Jason races down the stair and out the door running straight into Jarod.  
  
Jarod notices the little girl right away, diagnosing her right away. Jarod quickly looks in his bag for his adrenaline syringe, Epi-pen. Pulling it out he quickly gives her the injection.  
  
Major Charles comes upon them, looking at the girl 'my god that could be Emily.'  
  
"Faith! Faith where are you! F A I T H!" They hear a terrified woman shout her voice coming from inside the building. Picking up the girl up, Jarod brings her back into the building. He heads toward the voice, when he rounds a corner he spots the woman.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Turning the woman rushes up to him "Faith." Pilling the girl from his arms Jarod suddenly feels the loss.  
  
"Thank god, you found her. Look Johnny this nice young man here found our Faith." The old women told a five-year-old boy, who was staring at them. The old woman took Faith and placed her on one the cots in the room. Looking her over "You gave her an adrenaline syringe?"  
  
"Yes." Faith opens her eyes and smiles. 'They're blue, but she still looks so much like Emily.' She reaches for Johnny who is standing next to her.  
  
"Thank god. Faith what did you eat?  
  
"Pshueos'" she whispers. 'Pistachios.'  
  
"Excuse me, but how old is Faith?" asks Major Charles.  
  
"Goodness lest see she was born on July 15, 1996 so she is 3 year and 4 months old. How did you find her?"  
  
"I didn't find her, my son Jason did. Well Jason, how did you find her?"  
  
Jason shrugs his shoulders "I followed the little girl, she lead me right to her."  
  
"What other little girl?" asks the woman.  
  
"The little curly red head little girl. She lead me right to Faith." Noticing the old woman's glare, Jason stopped telling his story.  
  
"Is this some know of joke?" she demands.  
  
Hearing the annoyance in the woman's voice, "No it's not." Snaps Jarod.  
  
"Well, I think you should leave." With saying this, the woman goes back to fussing over Faith. Faith stars at Major Charles and her smile widens. She leans over to Johnny and whispers into his ear. Johnny nods then runs out of the room.  
  
Tight lipped the Charles family leaves the room as they where going out the door, "Wait, Mis'er wait." The little boy Johnny was running up to them.  
  
"Is 'er? Right?" holding out a drawing. Jason looks it over then nods his head. "Catie."  
  
"Johnny what are you doing?" questions a young woman, spying the picture.  
  
"Catie? Please elaborate." Asks Major Charles the young woman.  
  
"Well Catie is Faith's imaginary friend, she really don't exist. So when your son mention her, Sister Theresa got angry and kicked you out."  
  
"She's real, Faith told me. She just isn't here yet." They hear the boy defined his friend. Taking the little boy's hand she pulls him back into the building, leaving the group stunned.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Haven fun?  
  
Dream 


	36. Where My Pretty One Lies 34

Zoe alert!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 34 Dream[pic]  
  
The Antic Shop Orchard Park, New York 11:15 A.M.  
  
Two black town cars squeal to a stop on Main Street. This causes the Charles family to look out the shops front windows. Spotting Miss Parker emerging from one of the town cars, Major Charles swears. "Jarod we have company."  
  
"Dad, who's the girl with Miss Parker?" asks Jason. Seeing the little girl, they were parked almost directly in front of them.  
  
Looking out the window, "That's Broots's daughter Debbie." Waiting for a few minutes they watch as Syd, Broots, Junior, Sam emerge. The group starts to walk away from the cars. When the car door opens, Zoe climbs out.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" she wines they could hear her from inside the shop. Every man in the store cringes from her wine. She tempts to catch up to the group, but they continue to walk away from her.  
  
When Zoe does manage to catch up to the group, she latches onto Junior. They watch as he forcible removes her hands from his body walks away from her toward Debbie. He throws his arms around her and leads across the street toward the hobby shop. Broots follows his daughter.  
  
"I wonder what they are going here? Any way we should be leaving. Excuse me did you have a back exist?" Jarod asks the shopkeeper. Jason leaves right away, but Jarod and Major Charles stand there watching the screen.  
  
'She is unreachable now.' Jarod stood there almost transfixed staring at Miss Parker. He watches her turn toward Zoe point her finger into her chest and hiss something at her. When her point was obviously made she turned and walked away from Zoe. Zoe turns and clutches Syd. 'She has this well handled' Jarod and Major Charles slowly back toward the exit.  
  
  
  
Main Street Orchard Park, New York 11:13 A.M  
  
"Pull over! Here Sam." He obeys his boss without question, squealing the tires as he comes to a stop. The car behind them also squeals it tires stopping.  
  
Miss Parker gracefully exits the car. Junior jumps out slams the door shut, goes around the car opens the passenger side door and helps Debbie out. Slams the door, "Thanks mom."  
  
They are joined by Syd and Broots. Noticing his daughter's red-rimmed eyes he almost asked her what's wrong, when he caught Miss Parker's eye and he wisely kept his mouth closed. They walked down Main Street when Junior spotted a Hubby Shop.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
  
The group cringes, "Junior, I will handle her, just go shopping and take Debbie with you." Miss Parker says tersely. The group continues to walk away. Hearing Zoe's awkward running toward them, Miss Parker has trouble controlling her temper as she watched her latch herself to Junior.  
  
"Zoe, real men like to be the one who chases," Junior states as he removes her offensive hands from him. Looking over at Debbie "Aren't the right, D?" places her squarely in his arms he leads her across the street, Broots follows them.  
  
"Real men like to chase, hmm. Did you hear that Miss Parker?" Zoe spitefully says, "No wonder Jarod doesn't want you. Real men like to be the one's in charge."  
  
Stalking up to her Miss Parker points her finger into her chest "Your pathetic, Leave my son alone, you are nothing more then a *BITCH* in heat. Jarod literally throw you into the *garbage* if you think for one moment that he ..."  
  
Outside the Antic Shop Orchard Park, New York 11:20 A.M.  
  
Jason steps out of the shop into the back alley he slouches and starts to walk toward the road leading the current family residence. 'I have no clues as to who my mother is, damn the old man Parker was thorough when he eradicated all evidence of her.'  
  
"Jason."  
  
Turning he sees the little girl again, "Catie." He sees her smile, it literality illuminates her face. He could instantly tell he somehow pleased her. "What do you want?"  
  
Putting one finger to her mouth she whispers, "It's a secret. Your mama, a big secret."  
  
Struggling to control his emotions "Do you know who she is? " He watches her face change; a sad smile crosses her face. She backs away from him, he watches her move away as he slow approaches her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then she runs away from him. Shaking his head Jason chases her. Down the alley, she rounds the corner her laughter reaches him. Rounding the corner Jason slides almost to the ground looking up the alley she was a head of him by ten or so feet. Steadying himself in a football stance Jason takes off after her, coming to the opening he knows he catching up to her. She rounds another corner this time to the left Jason follows.  
  
*********BANG*******************  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screams Syd.  
  
  
  
***************************************************** More to come Dream 


	37. Where My Pretty One Lies 35

Zoe alert!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 35 Dream[pic]  
  
*********BANG*******************  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screams Syd.  
  
The Antic Shop Orchard Park, New York 11:25 A.M.  
  
Jarod and Major Charles move closer to the widow to get a better view of the commotion on the street. They see Sam wrestling Zoe to the ground. Syd running away from Sam up the street.  
  
"Where is Miss Parker?" asks Jarod looking out the window. "Dad, do you see her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"MOTHER!" Junior's panicked voice reaches them as he fights to get from one side of the street to the other.  
  
Main Street Orchard Park, New York 11:25 A.M  
  
Unthinking Jarod rushes outside, Major Charles following closely, looking up the street Jarod sees Miss Parker's body on the ground. Running up to the site, he notices his son Jason already there.  
  
"Jason, what happened?" demands Jarod as he reaches down towards Miss Parker. She was unconscious, pale but breathing; there was no apparent blood loss. Jason doesn't immediately respond. Everyone could hear Zoe's shrieks it was akin to nails on a chalkboard. "Dad, please help Sam." Picking her up off the ground Jarod carries her into the local restaurant. Inside Jarod places her on a small couch; Junior brings a glass of water, hovering in the background.  
  
"Dad, I was following Catie, she lead me to Main Street that's were I collided into Miss Parker. I swear I didn't even see hurt Miss Parker. Dad, you do ."  
  
"Enough!" snaps Junior, "You were playing tag, didn't mean to hurt anyone. No big." He shrugs "Why isn't mother coming around?"  
  
"She got winded," answers Jarod, "She will come around in a couple of minutes." Seconds later Miss Parker's eyes flutter open; she blinks a couple of times. "Good Afternoon, Miss Parker."  
  
"What," she croaks, Jarod hands her the glass of water. Syd stands In between Jason and Junior.  
  
The door chimes, in walks Broots and an upset Debbie followed by Major Charles, Ethan and Emily. Debbie walks up to her and envelops her into a tight hug.  
  
"What happened?" demands Miss Parker staring at the unusual group in front of her.  
  
Syd steps forward, "Well, Miss Parker, Zoe took exception to what you said and seized my gun," seeing her raise an eyebrow "the one that I used in Boston" seeing her expression clear "she pointed it at your retreating back and pulled the trigger."  
  
"Well she is a lousy shot she .."  
  
"Mother, there is more."  
  
Miss Parker makes a hand gesture for the story to continue. Hearing the ambulance siren, she looks around "Sam?"  
  
"Is fine. Jason come running out of nowhere taking you out of the line of fire," states Junior.  
  
The Major steps forward "The gun that Zoe shot became something akin to a bomb," getting confused faces staring at him he explains "the gun had a bullet wedged inside it, so when Zoe fired a shot the gun it exploded, but if Jason hadn't knocked you down Miss Parker you still would have been shot."  
  
"And Zoe?" asks Miss Parker.  
  
"Well, when the gun exploded it took her hand with it, plus it blasted a good portion of her upper body," Major Charles answers as Junior watch goes off. Turning off the watch, Junior summons a waiter to get a table ready for lunch.  
  
"Are you going to be joining us for lunch?" asks Debbie she waits for an answer unaware of the highly explosive suggestion her has posed to the group.  
  
"Yes." Junior answers for the group turning to the waiter. "We need a table for ten. *No salads* of any kind! D, we need to get back to the Hubby store, Jason why don't you join us." Taking Jason by the elbow.  
  
Debbie bounces up and grabs his other arm "Yes do join us." The Charles men looked at each other perplexed, Broots look terrified.  
  
"Maybe they have other places to be," suggests Miss Parker. Debbie's face starts to crumble, looking at her face Jason answers without thinking, "No, we don't."  
  
He then grimaces as he belatedly realizes his mistake. "I'll go with you," says Jarod and Sydney at the same time. The three youngsters and the grown- ups walk to the store.  
  
************************************* Later Dream 


	38. Where My Pretty One Lies 36

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 36 Dream[pic]  
  
The Hubby Store Main Street 11:45 A.M.  
  
"Ok, Junior we need to find those items. So lets get to work." Debbie says looking into one of the comic boxes.  
  
"What items are you looking for?" asks Jason. Syd and Jarod stand in the background.  
  
"A comic book called 'Wolverine' number 01. The first in the series." Pulling out a comic Junior shows Jason what to look for. "And a TY Bear named 'Faith'. Junior points to the big thirteen-inch bears on display, "The names are on the tags. And from the Cherished teddies the 'Day's of Birth', plus the names Kylie, Kyle, Megan, Brian and Angel."  
  
"Cherished teddies?" questions Jason. Debbie goes over to the glass display pulls off a little porcelain bear. "This is a Cherished teddies."  
  
"Oh, what are the days of birth?"  
  
"That's a poem, it goes like this: Monday's Child is full of face. Tuesday's Child is full of grace. Wednesday's Child is full of woe. Thursday's Child has far to go. Friday's Child is loving and giving. Saturday's Child works hard for a living. The child born on the Sabbath Day is bonnie and blithe and good and gay. Each day has it's own bear along with each name," answers Junior rifling throw a comic box.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's ok, most people don't know the poem but it's a fav of a friend of mine."  
  
"Hey, do all guns go off like that?" asks Debbie.  
  
"No," thinking about it "Hey, Syd when was the last time you used that gun?"  
  
"In Boston." Jarod looks at Syd and smiles, remembering Raines's oxygen tank exploding.  
  
"How many rounds did you shoot?"  
  
"Only fired it once." Junior stops and looks at him, "Well I guess you're lucky."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The bullet you shot, it was still in the chamber. That's what made the gun into a small bomb." Junior resumes looking for the comic. At his reply Jarod and Syd look at each other in surprise. Jarod opens his mouth in shock.  
  
"Hey, Junior is you're mom dating" Jarod flinches "Mr. Cox?" asks Debbie. Junior flinches runs a hand down his face. "D are you trying to kill me here, huh." Debbie laughs at him.  
  
"Well, it would be nice if you had a sibling to play with," she comments.  
  
Junior laughs, "Not by Cox, the man shoots blanks." Debbie and Junior laugh, seeing Jason's puzzled expression "Shooting blanks means the man's sterile. D it's bad enough that I'm about to become an uncle." Junior shivers dramatically to prove his point.  
  
"Oh, yes, poor you." mutters Debbie.  
  
"An uncle?" inquires Jarod hope flares in him.  
  
"Yeah, by the psycho bitch and Thumbless." Again Junior shivers dramatically. Jason laughs, "Yeah, I had a couple of run-ins with her myself. What a bitch."  
  
"IS she always that stupid?" questions Debbie, when Jason nods "You're poor mother." The kids go back to looking for the items; Jason and Debbie start to get closer. Junior watches them under his lashes and smiles. 'Good for them.'  
  
"Hey, I found all the day's of the week. And those names."  
  
"Found the Ty only thing missing is the comic. Sorry Junior."  
  
"Excuse me, Sir do you have a comic book called Wolverine?" asks Jarod to the store manager.  
  
"Yes, I do carry that comic. Which one are you looking for?"  
  
"The first edition." The storeowner whistles, looking at the customers in the store "That one is expense, but I do have it."  
  
"How much?" snaps Junior.  
  
"Grand," snaps the storeowner. Junior smirks at him, "We'll take it. Along with these items." Junior places the items on the counter.  
  
"Hey D. do me a fav would you, please go to the restaurant and make sure the table is ready for lunch. While I pay the man." Implores Junior as he opens his wallet and pulls out two fresh thousands dollars bills.  
  
"Ok, Jason you coming with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Everyone leaves the store but Junior who watches the group cross the street. When they had entered the restaurant and where gone from view he turns back to the storeowner. He reaches over picks up the item Debbie just put down.  
  
"Now *lets* get down to business."  
  
*********************************************** Did you catch it? IT, what it you say, The major Hints. Later Dream 


	39. Where My Pretty One Lies 37

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 37 Dream[pic]  
  
Restaurant Main Street 12:15 P.M.  
  
An elongated table was set-up for the unusual group but no one dared to sit down. Junior bounced into the room looked at group, which was fright with tension. Shaking his head he took matters into his hands.  
  
"Emily, please sit" pulling out a chair for her, 'one down nine to go' pointing to a chair next to her "Major" 'two down' skipping passed the Major.  
  
Pulls put another chair "Mother" 'three down' turning around Junior pass the Major again. "Ethan, here" is pointing to the chair on the other side of Emily. 'Four.' Pointing to the chair next to Ethan, "Broots". The end of the table "Sydney" was placed in direct eye line of Miss Parker. 'Five and six.' Jarod makes a beeline to the chair next to Sydney, but Junior cuts him off.  
  
"Sorry, Jarod but I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to Sydney about Paris. You understand, right?" Watching the older man nod, 'good' glancing over to Debbie and Jason, "Hey, D come sit next to me and Jason you sit on the other side." When the sitting arraignments are all said and done, Miss Parker has Major on her right and Jarod on her left making it to late to protest.  
  
Glancing at his mother under his lashes 'now deal.'  
  
"Well, Miss Parker I heard your father passed away, I'm sorry," says Major Charles.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"The funeral service was nice," states Jarod.  
  
Looking at Jarod dead in the eyes, "Really, I wouldn't know. Something *more* important came up," she hisses at him. Jarod grimaces.  
  
"What could have possibly been more important then *Daddy*?" quietly snaps Jarod.  
  
Miss Parker smiles secretively at him "Wouldn't you love to know." Inhaling sharply Jarod tries to control his ragging emotions.  
  
Neither adult noticed the looks passing between Junior, Debbie, and Jason. The boys lean close to Debbie, "Are they *always* like that?"  
  
"No," the boys answer in together. "Sometimes they bring out the worst, sometimes the best in each other."  
  
"Wow, surround sound."  
  
The waiter came around to get the lunch and drinks for the group. Syd ordered Eggplant Parmigiana with Ice Tea, Broots ordered stuffed shells with a Diet Pepsi. Ethan looked almost afraid to order anything.  
  
"Hey, Ethan we're ordering two pizza's one White and one regular with pepperoni," says Jason "You want some of ours?"  
  
"Yes," smiling gently at him "and for drink I'll have a regular Pepsi."  
  
"White pizza sounds good," comments Major Charles.  
  
"We are ordering a large, so if you want have some," suggests Junior "join us."  
  
Looking at Junior he sees the boy studding the menu, "Ok I will. I'll also have a regular Pepsi."  
  
"I'll have a garden salad," says Emily immediately Junior cuts her off, "I'll have a shot of tequila."  
  
"What!" says the shocked group.  
  
"For every salad anyone orders I'll have a shot," proclaims Junior staring at his mother.  
  
"Junior," warns Miss Parker the tension in the air goes up. Emily looks for mother to son neither one looked willing to back down.  
  
"Ok, I'll change my order. I'll have the Crab Alfredo, with a diet Pepsi."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to pass on the shot of tequila, Mother what are you planning on having, hmm?" Junior practically purrs at her.  
  
"I'll have the broccoli pasta with a glass of water and a glass of diet Pepsi. Jarod?"  
  
"I'll have, hmm, I'll have the spaghetti with meat balls."  
  
"Ok, we'll have two large pizza's one cheese and pepperoni, one white. Jason is haven a regular Pepsi, D is haven a diet and I'll also have a regular Pepsi."  
  
With the order's placed the waiter, leaves. Soon the air becomes uncomfortable, unable to stand the tension, Junior started to tell stories about his life of a Centre operative first story had to do with handling Mr. Wheeze-Squeaky who liked to play with dangerous substances, at the same time messing up other operative's desks, causing many major delays. Knowing this set-up his desk to teach Mr. Wheeze-Squeaky a lesion. That lesson was to leave the other operatives desks alone.  
  
The drinks arrive, Jason questions on how, which Junior answer. Which brought about nervous fit of laughter from the grown-up because they knew Junior really did that and innocent laughter from Debbie and Jason.  
  
During dinner, Junior told a short story of his follow operatives helping a Mr. Tan. Whom hostile operatives trapped, they wanted the converted secrets he held in his head. His fellow operatives planed and launch a successful retrieval mission. After his de-briefing, Mr. Tan has enjoyed a happy re-union with his family. Which made everyone laugh at the ludicrousness of the story.  
  
"Junior, you make your job seem like a mission impossible episode," laughs Debbie, "What are you going to do fun in Paris?"  
  
A wide smile crosses his face, "Plot and plan."  
  
"Oh God," laughs Debbie "Forget I asked."  
  
Miss Parker, Debbie and Emily excuse themselves to go to the bathroom. This gives Major Charles the perfect opportunity to teach Junior a lesion of his own. He signals the waiter, orders a bottle of tequila.  
  
"So," starts the Major "You *like* tequila?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my drink of choice," smirks Junior. The waiter brings the Major his order along with wedges of lime.  
  
"Sit next to Jarod, and have a shot with me." Jason gets up, Junior gets up snags a wedge of lime sits in Jason's chair, hold out his hand for the shot. Crocks an eyebrow and waits. The Major pours Junior a shot hands it to him then pours himself one.  
  
"To living," says Junior then downs the drink and sucks the lime. He sits back, "Are you going to drink that or just stair at it?" The Major takes the shot. "It's not bad stuff but the Don Hollio at the Brouhaha is better." This shocks the Major because he knows the bar named Brouhaha in Jersey and the type of tequila Junior likes.  
  
"Do you have a drinking problem?" he questions the boy quietly.  
  
"Nope, just a liking for tequila."  
  
  
  
Main Street 2:15 P.M.  
  
Centre town cars pull away from the restaurant, after Jason and Debbie exchanged e-mail address. Looking at his son, Jarod notices a depressed look "Jason what's wrong?"  
  
"Debbie is headed to *Paris* with Junior."  
  
*********************************************** Poor Jason. Dream 


	40. Where My Pretty One Lies 38

Long one, any questions please e-mail me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 38 Dream[pic]  
  
Buffalo International Airport 9:15 A.M.  
  
Miss Parker, and Broots were walking towards the exist, when a flash of color caught her eye. 'What's he doing here?' She increases the pace heading straight to the town cars.  
  
"Sam, drive Broots back to the hotel to pack, I have other things to do." She walks away from the men, Sam watches her disappear from view before complying with her order. He pulls the car out of the airport, wondering what his boss's other things to do could possibly be.  
  
Walking around the airport Miss Parker found an outside café. She sat down in one of the outdoor tables, orders herself two drinks. After the waiter left she did a count down from twenty, at one he sat down.  
  
"You're looking nice today," she comments.  
  
"Thanks, hmm, Miss Parker," he stumbles over the words.  
  
'For a genius you would think he would have planned this better.' She watches his facile expressions change, 'he's simming this' slowly she watches him become aware of where he is and who is next to.  
  
"Miss Parker," the drinks that arrive cut him off. "How?"  
  
At his confused expression, she just shakes her head. "Don't worry about it kid, now what do you want?"  
  
"Well it has come to my attention that you have some information that concerns me?" he watches her face trying for all his worth to detect any change, but unlike his father Jason wasn't good at reading her. "More preciously on my mother."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, you," her eyes widen "have a file concerning individuals on glow and I want that file, Miss Parker."  
  
Schooling her face back to her famous Ice Queen look, she glares at Jason. She watches him cringed under she glare, "I have no such file nor if I did does it concern you," she snaps at him. He flinches.  
  
"Please Miss Parker I just want to know my mother," he begs her "You have that information."  
  
"And what information would that be?" she quietly asks him.  
  
"She was one of the original test subjects of glow, you have that file."  
  
"That file is long gone," she answers him "Who is your mother anyway?"  
  
"She is Subject A 13509." He watches her flinch from his answer. "You know her."  
  
Watching his face start to light up, "Knew her. She's dead." She watches his face start to crumble. She can tell he's close to tears, "How?" he chocks out. 'It's for your own good.'  
  
"The Centre doesn't tolerate betrayers."  
  
Getting up she walks away from him. She didn't need to look back she could see from the glass display that Major Charles and Jarod there comforting him. She could see Jarod watching her retreating form.  
  
  
  
Buffalo International Airport 9:45 A.M.  
  
Not able to take it any more Jason broke free of both his father and grandfather. He ran up a spiral staircase down and around a catwalk. He could hear them behind him somewhere. Tears were forming in his eyes, rubbing his hand over his eyes. Jason slows down but continues to walk.  
  
Hearing a girl humming, Jason walks toward the sound. He rounds a corner and looks around. Standing in front of him was the elusive Catie. She was staring down at the ground below her. Turning her head she looks at him. Pointing her finger to the two women below she signals him to remain silent.  
  
"They're talking about you?"  
  
He walks up to her and sits down next to her. He doesn't try to touch her. Looking down he recognizes one of the women as Miss Parker and other he doesn't. He could see that Miss Parker was clearly upset.  
  
"He was asking me about Sub A, can you believe that?"  
  
Feeling the air shift around him, Jason sees both his father and grandfather sit on either side of him. All three men watch the exchange between the unknowing women. Catie yet again vanished into thin air.  
  
"Jarod it's Miss Parker and Ms. Jones," whispers Major Charles.  
  
"What did you tell him?" asked Ms. Jones.  
  
Pacing back and forth, "That she's dead." Miss Parker gestures wildly.  
  
The other woman just nods her head. "Do you think that's wise?" ponders Ms. Jones.  
  
Miss Parker abruptly stops pacing, "I honestly don't know. What should I have told him? The seventy-two hours of torture."  
  
Jason flinches at the thought of his mother being tortured. Jarod was almost grateful to her for trying to spare his son some pain. "That if only Hope hadn't.." The three men on the catwalk glance at each other. 'If Hope hadn't what?' was on their minds.  
  
"What do you think possessed her to do that?" Each man starred at Miss Parker waiting for her response.  
  
"I don't know, but when I die and go to hell. I'll ask." Jarod thought his heart would break from the pain he could hear in her voice, 'Angels don't belong in hell.'  
  
Rapping her arms around her body, Miss parker asks "What brings you here?"  
  
"Grim has decided to resurrect himself."  
  
All around shock greeted that statement. "What!" Each man thought they spoke out loud, when it fact it was only Miss Parker who did. "Doesn't anyone in .. SON OF A BITCH."  
  
"Does Jarod know about Grim?" Both his son and his father looked at him confused.  
  
"Yes, Jarod was investigating several crimes, which lead him to Grim. SHIT." Jarod shrugs his shoulders the blank look on his face tells them he doesn't have a clue who Grim is.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You're story depends on Grim remaining dead."  
  
"How do you know its Grim?"  
  
"The usual way the notebooks he leaves behind." Ms. Jones glances at her watch; "I missed him by five minutes."  
  
"OH, my god Grim was here? Does Jarod know?"  
  
"Does it look like it? Hello, the building is still standing." Ms. Jones gestures to the structure around them. Thinking hard Jarod comes up with only one name.  
  
"Maybe I should just tell him?"  
  
"How do you think he's going to react to the truth about Sub A?" Jarod watches Miss Parker pause then flinch her face went even paler then normal. "Look I'm off to New York City, you know how to get in touch with me."  
  
"I guess so. There's my group, good luck."  
  
"You chase yours. I'll chase mine. D.G.D."  
  
"Back at ya, Bitch." The two women walk away from each other. Waiting to make sure that they're gone Jarod finds his voice "It looks like we're going to New York. I know who Grim is."  
  
************************************************************* Still not done writing this. Dream  
  
Any guess on: Who's Grim? 


	41. Where My Pretty One Lies 39

Beware of WHO you piss off! Because some people are creative with payback!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 39 Dream[pic]  
  
Orchard Park New York 11:30 A.M  
  
Miss Parker pulled her town car aside the day care center. Gracefully she emerged from her car. She entered the day care, Jarod watched her do this from the street corner. He quickly crossed the street, and also entered the day care.  
  
He could hear Miss Parker's stiletto shoes above him. Slowly he makes his way upstairs, he watched her enter one of the children's rooms, could hear a little girl's squeal of delight. Looking backwards Jarod makes sure no one is in the hallway, as he slowly proceeds to make his way toward the room.  
  
As he gets closer he could see the little girl Faith, showing a glowing Miss Parker her pictures. He hears her lavishly praise each one. 'Who is this girl and what is she to Miss Parker.' Debating on weather or not he should make his presence known.  
  
---Ring---  
  
"What." She snaps with more vehemence then he has heard in a while. "Faith, sweet heart, mommy needs to take this call."  
  
'WHAT?' Shock hits him hard. 'She can't be a mom; she never had any children. What game is she playing?' Faith runs out of the room and down the hall, calling for her friend Johnny along the way. Jarod taking a fortifying breath decides to enter the room.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Rue." He hears her stiletto shoes clicking as she walks around the room. "I know Dr. Rue. Treatment works best with total bed rest." She walks close to the door, and then passes.  
  
"Look Doctor I couldn't take time off right now even if I died." She sighs and stops walking around.  
  
"What!" She strangles out "Treatment isn't working." She starts to charge around the room "God Damn it!" he flinches from her tone "I could kill Jarod for doing this to me." He hears her whisper she was close to tears. "What, oh, yes I know."  
  
"No, doctor I don't plan on telling him. What would you suggest I tell him, huh, I know hey, Jarod you know when we FUCKED you gave me a *nice little* ...." She turns away from him and continues in a muttered tone. "Hey, I know maybe I should tell him thanks. Thanks Jarod! Because of *YOU* I only have a month and a half left..."  
  
'No. God, no.' Jarod hears the door at the end of the hallway open he turns with tears glistening down his face slips away.  
  
Faith's Room New York 11:40 A.M  
  
Snapping the cell phone closed Miss Parker pinched her nose. Faith walks back into the room holding a can of Ginger Ale. Sitting down on the little chair next to Faith's bed, she notices Faith's stance hands on her hips and glaring at her.  
  
"What?" she questions her softly.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Mommy."  
  
"Yes, I know but he wasn't very nice either."  
  
********************************************************* Let me know what you think? Cause I won't post *any more* until you do. Can you *guess* who is Faith's father? No one has guessed right on Grim. Plus, what is really wrong with Parker?  
  
LOTS OF FUN!! Later, Dream 


	42. Where My Pretty One Lies 40

Because a reader asked so nicely! You know who you are my lovely e-mail buddy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 40 Dream[pic]  
  
New York City Kennedy Airport 12:30 P.M  
  
----Ring----  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"You'll never guess who showed up at Faith's place today."  
  
"Well, let's see if you're in a better mood, I would have to say Jarod," muses Ms. Jones "So what did the asshole want this time?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really, no sob story," she pauses "No whining like a brat?" Ms could hear Parker's laugher over the phone "What did you do?"  
  
"I kind of let on that gave me a disease." Jones laughed, "Love it. So what did dumb-dumb have to say about that?"  
  
"Nothing, he just walked away."  
  
"What an ass." Jones pass throw the airport and heads outside signaling for a taxi "next time drill that point home." Getting into the taxi "Go to east 57th and Broadway" she slams the door closed. "I don't know where Grim got this stupid idea to come to this city."  
  
"Maybe to re-live the past."  
  
"Yeah, right he would have to grow a memory first."  
  
"Late breaking news, this is Don Postals at WKRP. FBI agents are on the scene, a man has kidnapped ex-FBI agent Eddie.."  
  
"Watch it!" Ms. Jones snaps loudly at the driver.  
  
"There is evidence connecting the boy's kidnapping with the serial killing this past summer"  
  
"Never mind, I know why he come to this city. So what are you planning to do the rest of day?"  
  
"Hmm, play mind games with Syd."  
  
"Have fun." Snapping the cell closed, the taxi pulls up to east 57th and Broadway, Ms. Jones pulls put two twenties and pays the man. Shaking her head she walked down the street.  
  
  
  
The Bronx New York City 12:45 P.M.  
  
Glancing out the widow, he spies the FBI squiring around. 'Run, little ants. You're not the one I want.' He hears the kid in the background snuffling a cry.  
  
"Ah, poor baby. Did daddy teacher you to whine like that? HUH, your dad was the biggest wuss I ever meet." He starts in on the kid walking toward him. "No one knows or cares where you are."  
  
He turns back to the window, that when he sees her. Her bottled red hair stands out in the crowd. 'God, what could genius have seen in that?' He watches Agent Burke walk around as if she was queen. He sees her stop to talk to a woman dressed from head to toe in black. 'My what a pretty little thing what to call ya, hmmmm, Morticia.' He walks back to the kid.  
  
  
  
The Bronx New York City 12:40 P.M.  
  
Walking down the street Ms. Jones notices that it's covered with FBI agents. Surveying the scene Ms. Jones tries to leave, when an FBI agent holding a picture stops her. "Do you recognize this man?" the woman demands waving the picture around.  
  
"Maybe if you let me look at it," Ms. Jones snaps at her grabbing the picture out of her hands. Running her hands over it, 'Alex' bending her head, she glances around her 'I know you're around, I can feel you.' Spotting him out of the corner of her eye, she smirks at the FBI agent "No."  
  
Handing back the picture Ms. Jones turns and starts to walk away her she feels a hand grabbing her arm. With fingers biting into her flesh, Ms. Jones whirls about jerking her arm lose at the same time catching the FBI agent off guard. The agent falls hard to the ground.  
  
"What!" she snaps, "I said I didn't know him." Ms. Jones glares down at the woman, the processed to leave. 'What an idiot.' Hearing a motorbike patrolling by, Ms. Jones glances up in time to see Grim ride by. 'Damn.'  
  
*********************************************** I didn't like Rachel either. Dream 


	43. Where My Pretty One Lies 41

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 41 Dream[pic]  
  
Grim's Lair New York City 1:15 P.M.  
  
Picking up his meager things, glances around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything. He hears soft precise footsteps headed towards his room. 'Damn the Centre couldn't have found me this fast.'  
  
Opening the window, he goes out onto the fire escape and waits for his prey to fall victim to his version of an old trap. The door is jimmied open; the person enters the room. Staring at her, 'she's beautiful'. Grim can't help his body's reaction to her. 'Maybe she isn't with the Centre?'  
  
"Hello," he drawls as she walks toward him, her eyes shifting left and right 'she's either spooked or a Centre op.' She doesn't say anything.  
  
"Grim," she says as she almost reaches him. "You can't go after Alex." He smiles at her, when she stops. 'Wow, she's more pretty up close. How does she know about Alex?'  
  
"Well the Centre certainly raised the bar," smirking at her, "What makes you think I'm going after Alex?"  
  
"Damn it, Grim. Do I look like a fool to you?" she snaps as she gestures to herself.  
  
A loud booming voice yells "Ms. Jones?" Pinching her nose she debates the wisdom of answering the hotel manger's bellow. When neither Grim nor her answered, the manger moved on not even coming up the stairs.  
  
"Ms. Jones," he asks as he climbs back into his hotel room, "Stay there." He walks passed her he closes the door, she didn't move. "You take orders well. What no gun?" He says as he feels the back of her body for a gun.  
  
She involuntary shivers at his touch. 'She smells nice too.' Then he passes her. Sitting on the widow still he watches her facile expression change quickly from concern to furry.  
  
"What I do and how I do it are my concerns, not yours."  
  
"Enough of this," she snaps she moves towards him only to almost fall over, her eyes widen as she realizes her feet have become stuck to the ground "What game are you playing now?"  
  
"Playing?" he pauses "I'm not playing any game." He watches her futile attempts to move her legs. "That won't help you. You're stuck to the floor."  
  
"I kind of figured."  
  
"It was used on a Centre operative once I liked the idea so much I decided to try it." Grim said as he climbs out the window, "It will wear off in about three maybe four hours. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Jones."  
  
"DAMN IT GRIM, GET BACK HERE!"  
  
************************************************** Well? More, hmm, maybe if you ask really nicely.  
  
Dream 


	44. Where My Pretty One Lies 42

Trying to make this a long one but its boring. So I'm *trying* to spice it up. Decided to play with the times.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 42  
  
Dream  
  
Raines's Summer Home Blue Cove 4:30 P.M.  
  
"They're on their way," says Lyle to the group before him. The man sitting in front of him nods his head as he wheezes; the woman sitting on the couch tries to smoothes out her skirt with one hand. She looks almost as good as Miss Parker, it took hours to get her to look like that. 'Bet it doesn't take her that long.'  
  
"Good it will be nice to have the whole family here," wheezes Raines. The group hears a town car approach, the doors open and close. Two different footsteps approach the house. Sam opens the door for Miss Parker to walk in.  
  
Looking around the room, Miss Parker notices Zoe sitting next to Lyle. Sam takes a stance at the door; Miss Parker sits in the chair closest to the door. "Going Sci-Fi are we?"  
  
"What?" a confused Zoe asks. Gesturing toward her new attached hand "New?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Zoe says blushing pride, "Lyle got it for me." Zoe leans in and kiss Lyle on the cheek, Miss Parker strives to not gag. 'Where?' Looking at her Miss Parker realizes Zoe is dressed like her. 'Sick but at lest he's playing with her.'  
  
"What do you want Raines?" getting to the point of this family reunion. She watches as he smiles at her, her stomach tightens uncontrollable. 'If I have to stay here for long I think I'll throw up.'  
  
"Well, we're celebrating." Watching her raise an eyebrow at him, "Zoe here is going to usher in the new generation."  
  
"Really, I thought baby Parker did that."  
  
"Baby Parker, is sadly not longer among us," Lyle smirks.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker hisses causing Lyle to back away from her.  
  
"The boy died, Miss Parker do to influenza. There was nothing to be done," wheezes Raines, h watches her facile expressions first distrust, then go blank. 'Good.' "And its high time you started calling me dad." Her face is a complete blank; she doesn't even acknowledge his last statement.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Miss Parker asks as she prepares to get up to leave. Zoe gets up and walks around heading mostly toward Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes," says Zoe, "Lyle has asked me to marry him," Zoe turns to Lyle, "I have agreed. We're going to be sisters." She squeaks at Miss Parker as she runs up to her and hugs her.  
  
  
  
New York City 4:45 P.M.  
  
"Of all the stupid stunts to pull," she curses "he decides to glue me to the floor and RUIN my new shoes." Stomping down the street, she opens a department store door walks in.  
  
"Excuse me, lady, you can't come in here without shoes." Ignoring the annoying women's voice, Ms. Jones continues to walk throw the department store. "Excuse me, lady!" Spying the shoe department, she stalks in.  
  
"I want a pair of Air Kantara's size 8 and a half," Ms. Jones demands slamming her hands down on the corner. The two sales persons jumps to do her bidding as the annoying lady who was trying unsuccessfully to get her attention comes charging into the store.  
  
Grabbing Ms. Jones's arm the woman hiss "Now look here you're not ."  
  
Ms. Jones dislodges the woman's grip and glares at her. The woman backs away in fear, "You look here, if you ever touch me again, I'll snap your bloody neck! Will someone remove this annoying thing from my sight," snaps Ms. Jones.  
  
Watching the woman scramble out of the store, Ms. Jones returns to shoes shopping.  
  
  
  
The Bronx New York City 5 P.M.  
  
Glancing out the window Alex watches and waits not so patiently for Jarod to show up. 'He has to have gotten my message by now.' Pacing around the room, 'he just toying with me, but he would never put a kids life in danger.' Glaring at the kid, Alex notices that he seems to have fallen asleep. 'Bet it's that Bitch Parker that's keeping him, he'll be here.'  
  
He doesn't hear the man hiding in the shadows, watching like a hawk. Didn't see him glower at him as he walked toward the sleeping boy. Moving quietly, stalking his prey the man advances toward Alex, when he's right behind him only an arm's length away the sleeping boy wakes up.  
  
As the boy's eyes widen as he takes in the scene before him, Alex dimly becomes aware that he's not alone with the boy any longer. Whirling about, his eyes widen as he realizes who is behind him, "Grim! It can't be," Alex chokes out, as his world slowly faded into oblivion.  
  
Raines's Summer Home Blue Cove 7:15 P.M.  
  
Washing her hands in the sink, 'God when will this end' Miss Parker tries to think of a plausible excuse to leave. When no good excuse comes to mind, Miss Parker reliantly leaves the bathroom.  
  
Stepping out into the hall, Miss Parker could hear Raines on the phone with a sweeper back at the Centre. "What! When? Damn it. I'll be right there."  
  
'Wonder what Jarod has delivered now' Raines slams down the phone. "Willie get the car, I have to return to the Centre."  
  
'Well one down, only two more to go' walking back into the living room Miss Parker sees Sam standing still at the door. His glower goes back to a blank look when she enters the room 'what a pit bull.' Looking around, Miss Parker notices Lyle has gone alone with Zoe.  
  
"Do I even want to know where Lyle and Zoe are?" asks Miss Parker to Sam, Raines chooses this moment to enter the room.  
  
"They are upstairs, Miss Parker. You have upset Zoe with your actions today," wheeze Raines, "I want you to make good with her, and she's soon to be your new sister." Going to the door, Raines pauses "So check on her, before you leave. If she loses this baby you'll lose a lot more."  
  
Watching him leave, Miss Parker sighs in relief. "Almost over. Let's check on the psycho bitch and beat feet," Miss Parker followed by Sam head upstairs towards Zoe's new room.  
  
Going upstairs Miss Parker hears moans coming from Zoe, "I don't think she likes me."  
  
"That's okay I like you," says Lyle, more strange noises come from within the room. "You look like Angel, my Angel," he says Miss Parker involuntary shivers. A loud thump, "Oche."  
  
"I know you want her," Zoe purrs "that's ok, cuz I want Junior. Together we'll get what we want."  
  
'Wanting and getting are two different things, bitch' grabbing the doorknob, Miss Parker turns the handle.  
  
Stuyvesant Plaza New York City 7:45 P.M.  
  
Holding three shopping bags filled to the rim, Ms. Jones sips her coffee inside Starbucks, watching shoppers stroll down the street. Letting herself relax, she takes a deep breath. An over excitable boy runs pass the window, 'he looks familiar' getting up she sees Jarod and family walk right by her. 'Shit.'  
  
Whipping out her cell, she hits the speed dial.  
  
FBI building New York City 5:30 P.M.  
  
The elevator dings, a little kid walks off. He goes up to one of the agents, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for my mom."  
  
"Who's your ." looking at the kid the FBI agent stops "Malone! It's him, the little kid who's missing!" shouts the agent as he picks the kid up like a football. The agent takes the kid to his mother who was in Malone's office.  
  
"How did you get away? Where is the man that had you?" the agent try to get him to answer.  
  
"Mom, I'm ok. Someone named Grim he came and got me. He said that he couldn't stay and see me re-united with my family" shrugs his shoulder "said he had a date. As to the man, I think he's dead."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Malone quietly questions him.  
  
"Because Grim he put the man in a coffin and sent him back to hell."  
  
  
  
***************************** E-mails please! Dream 


	45. Where My Pretty One Lies 43

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 43  
  
Dream  
  
Raines's Summer Home Blue Cove 7:40 P.M.  
  
"I know you want her," Zoe purrs "that's ok, cuz I want Junior. Together we'll get what we want."  
  
'Wanting and getting are two different things, bitch' grabbing the doorknob, Miss Parker turns the handle.  
  
"Miss Parker," whispers Sam, "that's Zoe's bedroom with Lyle in there. What do you think they're doing?" He watches her face as it quickly comes to the obvious conclusion. She lets go of the doorknob, and walks down the stairs. Signing Sam follows her.  
  
She stops at Raines personal home office; smirking she enters and starts to rife thought his personal papers. She finds a folder containing recent information of a certain missing person. She takes the folder, snaps her fingers walks out of the house.  
  
Centre Blue Cove, Delaware 7:40 P.M.  
  
The town car pulls up; the drive quickly exits the vehicle and opens the back passenger side door, reaching down he helps Mr. Raines out of the car. The two men walk stiffly into the building.  
  
"What has the Centre up in arms," wheezes Raines, "Why was it so important that I come here immediately?" Looking around Raines spies a coffin in the lobby. Walking over to it you opens the lid; inside laid the body of his pretender Alex. Grimacing he pulls out the calling card, "He didn't deserve Freedom, So I decided to send him back. Into Hell."  
  
Looking at the card it was printed off a computer, so Raines couldn't identify the writing. Looking up Raines notices Broots heading toward the exit.  
  
"Broots," Raines snaps, "get over here." He watches the man approach him, his eyes shifting between looking at him and the coffin.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Raines," mumbles Broots. Watching Raines Broots could see up close that the man was shaken, glancing into the coffin Broots sees Alex, the tell sign of blue lips tells Broots that Alex is indeed dead this time.  
  
"I want you to find out where this came from," demands Raines.  
  
Without thinking Broots says "SL-27."  
  
Raines glares hard at Broots "I want to know where this coffin came from and who did this!" Raines hisses at Broots. Swinging away Raines storms up to the elevator.  
  
Sydney enters the hall, seeing a shocked Broots standing next to a coffin, 'don't let that be Debbie' he almost runs up to Broots. Quickly looking into the coffin, "Damn!" he mutters.  
  
"My sentiments exactly."  
  
Stuyvesant Plaza New York City 7:45 P.M.  
  
An over excitable boy runs pass the window, 'he looks familiar' getting up she sees Jarod and family walk right by her. 'Shit.'  
  
Whipping out her cell, she hits the speed dial. She hears it ring only once  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lose something"  
  
"Ms get to the point," sign a weary Miss Parker.  
  
"I'm talking about dumb-dumb and kin, Parker," snaps Ms. Jones.  
  
"What about them," questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Well let's see if I had a gun I could *off* them all, right NOW!" hisses Ms. Jones.  
  
"What!" gaps Miss Parker as she straightens up; she rolls her head "They're in New York."  
  
"Duh!" says Ms. Jones, "They haven't found Grim yet. Cause if he was with them I'd personally kill him."  
  
"Well thank god for small things," whispers Miss Parker, "What did Grim do that's got you pissed off?"  
  
"Well lets see," musses Ms. Jones, "He glues me to the floor," Miss Parker gasps "kills Alex and sends him back to the Centre in a coffin," Miss Parker coughs to cover her laughter "and finally he didn't even recognize me!"  
  
"Did you have your hair up?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes," replies Ms. Jones.  
  
"There you go, Grim has never seen you with you hair up," Miss Parker states, "Are you aware that baby Parker is dead from influenza? Hell where does this kid get this shit from?"  
  
"Beats me," Ms. Jones sighs, "I stopped asking awhile ago. Just so you know the baby is at the safe house along with Faith."  
  
Shuffling the papers she took from Raines "Besides we have bigger problems then them."  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 7:50 P.M.  
  
Raines is sitting at the desk when the phone rings. He picks up the receiver.  
  
"Hello, my brother."  
  
"Well any good leads on Jarod yet." Demands a voice from the dead.  
  
"No, but I must say Miss Parker is being more tenacious about it," informs Raines.  
  
"Good, good I knew we should have done this sooner," calmly states Mr. Parker.  
  
"We would have if Miss Parker and company would have stayed out of Centre business," wheezes Raines. "But we have problems, someone sent Alex back to the Centre in a coffin."  
  
"Oh, how does imply a problem?" questions Mr. Parker.  
  
"He is dead," replies Raines.  
  
  
  
Simm Lab Centre 8:10 P.M.  
  
With her stilettos clinking on the floor Miss Parker walks steadily into the lab. Looking at her small group she puts her hands on her hips "Well any leads on Jarod?" she demands causing them both to jump.  
  
She looks at both men for a second, "What?" Syd comes around and places an arm around her.  
  
"Miss Parker, I think you should sit down," mutters Syd to her.  
  
Shaking out of his grasp "I'm a big girl Syd so what ever you got to say, just say it."  
  
Syd shakes his head and holds up his hands, "It concerns the pretender Alex," he watches her raise her eyebrow at him "he's dead."  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
Shaking his head some more, "No Miss Parker, Alex is really dead. Someone sent him back to the Centre in a coffin." Looking at her beneath his lashes he glances between Broots and Miss Parker.  
  
'Dumb ass, I said I could have told you that.' She looks at him and shakes her head she takes her hand runs in through her hair and closes her eyes. 'Swear this game would be boring if you didn't really believe that I'm going to break down at every turn.' Covering her mouth with her hand she tries not to smile, "Now I can't ask him," she croaks out trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I know Miss Parker," Syd says in his most reassuring voice as he reaches out to comfort her, not being able to take it any more Miss Parker turns on her heel and leaves the Simm Lab.  
  
  
  
Stuyvesant Plaza New York City 7:45 P.M.  
  
"Oh, man Dad you've got to see this," says Jason as he runs to the sporting good store. His eyes almost bulge out of his head as he takes in the different types of snowboards. He reaches out for one and starts to pretend he's on the slopes.  
  
Jarod reaches his son before the vacant look leaves his eyes, leaning close "No more pretending in public," he whispers. He watching his son nods his head sheepishly. The group walks through the sports store.  
  
Jarod watches his father stare longingly at a pair of baseball gloves, Jarod waits for his father to move away before picking up a glove for each member of the family, when he too stops and stares 'there will be no glove for Michael nor one for mom.' Taking his purchases up to the register Jarod pulls out a credit card and buys his goods.  
  
Simm Lab Centre 8:45 P.M.  
  
The computer starts to beep; Broots looks over and realizes there is a hit on Jarod. 'Damn and with Christmas being so close' he reaches over to erase the hit when Miss Parker walks in.  
  
"Hit on Jarod Broots?" Going over to the computer Miss Parker barely glances at the computer "It looks like we're going to New York City."  
  
"Miss Parker," Broots starts to whine.  
  
"Do you really want to stay around here?" softly questions Miss Parker. She watches his eye dart around the room.  
  
"No." he admits reliantly as he hears Raines's oxygen tank squeaking by.  
  
"Broots my office," Raines says, "Now." He snaps.  
  
"We leave in one hour Broots," states Miss Parker "So Raines whatever you have to say, say it fast."  
  
************************************************** Well?  
  
Dream 


	46. Where My Pretty One Lies 44

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 44  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
New York City 7:45 P.M.  
  
Walking to her hotel Ms. Jones gets the feeling that she is being followed. 'Good boy, come to mama.' Crossing the street she enters the Marriott, she spies Grim out of the corner of her eye. Smirking 'Lets see if he's still afraid of heights' going up to the front desk she gets one of the suites, not the top floor but close enough.  
  
She enters the elevator not seeing him since entering the building. 'Come on Grim, I know you, curiosity was always your downfall, so where are you?' She goes to her room, flicking on the lights Ms. Jones does a quick look around.  
  
Moving the furniture around to better serve her she sets up a station in the left hand corner turns off the lights on waits. 'Come in said the spider to the fly.'  
  
FAO Schwarz New York City 7:45 P.M.  
  
Major Charles just could get over how child-like his children were. 'Wow, one would think none of them has ever gone to a toy store before.' Even his grandchild was amazed.  
  
Looking around Major Charles sees Emily and Ethan in the electronics' department, 'someone is getting a Sega' Jarod was in the doll section 'wonder who he's buying that doll for' glancing around, Major Charles starts to get apprehensive, 'where's Jason?'  
  
Jarod turns, looks at his father seeing the distress on his face he quickly looks around the store, not finding Jason dread starts to set in. Glancing back at his father again, Jarod sees his father's expression clear, a relief sigh escape. Following his father's gaze Jarod watches his child emerge from a slide in the middle of the store 'Damn a kid could get lost in here.'  
  
Getting his feet under him, Jason stands up and waves at his grandfather. "I wonder how Broots is making out in Paris?" He over hears a girl say. "Wish I was there."  
  
"Yeah, I know," replies another girl, "Mouse can you believe she went with Icky."  
  
"You forget, Tracer," corrects Mouse, "he's no longer Icky, he's Junior now. She better not get any funny ideas about him.." Jason moves closer to the girls hoping to hear more of their conversation but they walk away.  
  
Going around the corner hoping to meet the girls, but no one stands out. 'Just who the hell is Junior?' Jumping as a hand is placed on his shoulders, Jason spins around to look into the face of his father.  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"Sorry, but we need to leave," smirks Jarod, "we have company coming."  
  
The Tower Centre 9:30 P.M.  
  
Tapping her shoe impatiently Miss Parker waits for her Broots to join the group, she strides over to the coffin and looks down at Alex 'Grim still has got it.'  
  
Smirking her resumes her previous spot on the lobby. Spying Sam, Miss Parker gestures a where is everyone? Sam gestures back I don't know.  
  
"Sam, I have a special project that needs your attention." Miss Parker informed Sam of his duties and how he should proceed to handle her project. When he leaves she whips out her cell phone, "Is the jet ready yet?' she demands to the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
"No, Miss Parker the jet is in need of a few repairs but will be ready in four hours," stutters a man.  
  
"Damn, can't you move up the time frame?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"I could, but the plane would fall out of the sky," replies the man.  
  
"Call me when it's ready."  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker," stutters a person, Miss Parker snaps her cell phone closed without any other conversation. Hearing two different sets of prattling footsteps Miss Parker moves toward the airstrip knowing the Broots and Syd where on their way.  
  
"Ok boys it looks like we're cooling our heels for the next four hours," Miss Parker informs the group, "since I don't want to stick around if you need to get dinner or cloths get them now and meet me at the plane."  
  
"Where is Sam?" questions Syd.  
  
"Handling a project," Miss Parker states as she walks away from them.  
  
  
  
New York, December  
  
A major snow front was moving in, causing all major airports to reroute planes. Most airports started to cancel flights in and out of the city. New Yorkers who were used to the abrupt weather changes, started to say that old man winter was giving them hell.  
  
  
  
New York, December 9:30 A.M  
  
Man rescues two children from kidnapper  
  
The headline teaser on the New York Times caused a roll of nausea through Miss Parker's stomach.  
  
"Hot off the presses" muttered Miss Parker. 'Great, just great wonder-boy is at it again, how am I going to explain this to the Centre much less. No, don't go there. Damn it, why can't he ever take a vacation.'  
  
The incessant ringing of her phone her back to the present, "What?"  
  
"Well, Miss Parker as I can hear you have not learned any phone manners."  
  
Speaking softly, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Miss Parker turns away from both Sydney and Broots making sure that they couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
'Boy, I bet she is being chew out, damn it why can't Raines leave her alone.' "Miss Parker, if that's Raines or Lyle, tell him it's not your fault the weather was rotten and the we had to diverted to another airport to land."  
  
Sydney says as he reaches to pull her to face him. He notices the panicked look on Parker's face. 'Damn', "Parker."  
  
"Leave it, Syd!" hisses Miss Parker. She snaps her cell phone closed, looks wildly around. Both Sydney and Broots watch the color drain slowly out of her face.  
  
Something is definitely wrong, patiently they wait for what Parker is struggling to say to them, both men knowing that whatever it was it was not good. Suddenly, she smiles.  
  
"Look there is nothing left here it check out, Jarod has *obviously* gone. So Broots, I am leaving you in charge of finding a good hotel and checking us into it. Syd, if you could find a nice restaurant so that we could have any could have decent meal. Now boys, this is where I'm going to leave you. Call me on my cell when you have the name of the hotel and I will join you there." Miss Parker turns, hails a cab and quickly jumps into it.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ Please I need feedback!!!! Dream 


	47. Where My Pretty One Lies 45

Strange mood tonight! Beware!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 45  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Jarod's Lair (you wouldn't believe me if I told you) New York 8:30 A.M.  
  
Jason was doing a routine hack into the Centre's mainframe, when his computer beeped to let him know he got kicked out of the system. 'Damn must have hit the wrong key.'  
  
Hacking his way back into the system Jason is almost back where he started when he got kicked out again. 'What the hell?'  
  
Scowling Jason re-enters the Centre's mainframe when he gets an instance message. "Hey idiot get out" - Tr8. Writing back "I'm not an idiot"  
  
"Yeah you are"- Tr8. Typing away he kicks her out of the system.  
  
"No you're the idiot," types in Jason.  
  
Moments later Jason was in the part of the system where Tracer was; spotting a file that she wasn't in he clicks and pulls it on to a disk. Waiting for the file to save, he gets another instant message.  
  
"Hello" Junior "Jason that wasn't very smart."  
  
"Yes, it was." Types, Jason smirking a little.  
  
"No it wasn't" types Junior "BUT I will let you save your file before I kick you out." Glancing at his computer it had ten seconds to go exactly when it finished saving Jason was kick of the system. His disk automatically pops out. 'Damn he's good.'  
  
"It wasn't me," types Junior "It was Tr8."  
  
"He's good"  
  
"SHE" Tr8 writes.  
  
"A very beautiful, special SHE," writes Junior.  
  
"Well, how beautiful can she be if she is keeping Centre secrets?" Types Jason.  
  
"More beautiful then any sunset." Types Junior.  
  
"How would you know beauty? You don't even know who mommy is." Shock hits him "What?" He types in.  
  
"Leave him alone Tracer" interrupts Junior.  
  
'Tracer, Tracer' remembering the girls 'You forget, Tracer," corrects Mouse, "he's no longer Icky, he's Junior now.'  
  
Jason decides to test his theory "Is this Junior or Icky writing?"  
  
"So Jason wants to play," Junior writes back "I am Junior, the real Junior. If I'm here who is in Paris with Debbie?"  
  
Fear trickles down his spine Jason types in "Icky?"  
  
"Very good little boy," writes Junior "Now who's Icky?"  
  
With his hands slightly shaking Jason types in "I don't know."  
  
His computer beeps a virus has been detected, typing away furiously Jason couldn't stop his computer from going blank only a white screen appeared.  
  
In blood red the words started to phase in "Ah, an honest answer" then phase out.  
  
"Well little boy let me give you a clue in a riddle or two,  
  
  
  
  
  
Listen not with your ears and believe not your eyes for often the truth lies. ~ What you seek the most you shall not find for mothers are one a kind. ~ Ask your father for he too knows the pain of seeking what he can't find For too soon what is lost shall be found Beware others are around ~ I must warn you: if you don't hurry you'll be late, For Grim's re-appearance has set the date. ~ If you don't know who Grim is ask your Father. For he should know if he does not it's no bother. ~ It's not Ghost, because Ghost is dead Sent back to hell, almost without his head. ~ As to Icky ponder this: You are one while he is two.  
  
  
  
With that Jason's computer starts to smoke then flickers of sparks busting into flames. Jumping back away from the computer, Emily throws a bucket of water on it.  
  
"What the hell do you think that meant?" asks Emily.  
  
"I don't know, but at lest they let me copy a file before they fried my computer," says a shaken Jason.  
  
Taking the disk away from Jason Ethan goes over to his computer, "Well at lest we know we won't run out of computer's." Putting the disk in, Ethan clicks away until the file pulls up. "FUCK!"  
  
"Ethan! Watch your language," snaps the Major.  
  
"Dad, you got to see this," implores Ethan. Major Charles joins Ethan reading the file "FUCK, Jarod get out here!" shouts the Major.  
  
  
  
Jarod's Lair New York 9:30 A.M  
  
Watching her through a telescope he sees her 'You look tired.' She picks up the paper, glances at it and grimace. 'Where were you last night?'  
  
He sees her reach for her cell phone, she almost flinches, 'Are you helping Raines? Is that my punishment?' She turns her back to him, 'Don't turn your back on me!' anger burns through him, then quickly resides 'she can't see me, even if she could why shouldn't she turn her back to me?'  
  
Watching his son's very changing facile expressions, Major Charles has had enough, shaking his head 'I don't know what you did, but you better make it right soon, cause your getting to be a pain in the ass to live with.' Walking away, Major Charles joins the rest of his family in the spacious living room.  
  
  
  
New York 1230 pm  
  
"Look there is nothing left here it check out, Jarod has *obviously* gone. So Broots, I am leaving you in charge of finding a good hotel and checking us into it. Syd, if you could find a nice restaurant so that we could have any could have decent meal. Now boys, this is where I'm going to leave you. Call me on my cell when you have the name of the hotel and I will join you there." Miss Parker turns, hails a cab and quickly jumps into it.  
  
Leaving both men standing there shocked. Syd and Broots turned to each other, wondering what or who was on the phone. Sydney jumps in surprise, pulling out his ringing cell phone. "This is Sydney," he says softly.  
  
"Syd."  
  
"Jarod." Sydney states softly.  
  
"Syd, where did Miss Parker go?" inquires Jarod. 'How did he know?'  
  
"I don't know, Jarod. All I know is that I am to find a decent restaurant in Broots over here is to find accommodations for the night." sighs Syd.  
  
"That's strange, it's not like her to just leave without looking." pushes Jarod.  
  
"I quite agree with you, but as I told you. Miss Parker lately isn't into telling Broots or me what she is doing. I am afraid that something is terribly wrong and she doesn't know how to tell us." Syd voices his concerns.  
  
"Syd, are there any new projects?" questions Jarod "Anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
"No" replies Syd.  
  
"Something is not right, she *doesn't* just leave," insists Jarod "Why did she leave?"  
  
"I don't know you'll just have to ask her," replies Syd.  
  
"All right I will," says Jarod.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in New York Two Minuets Later  
  
Jarod pushes the speed dial button. As he listened to the ring on the other end, he found himself wondering what could have been so important that it took president over him. 'What the hell is going on here?'  
  
"Hello" a wary voice came from the other line, and at first, Jarod wasn't sure if he dialed Miss Parkers number.  
  
"Miss Parker"  
  
---Click-----  
  
Jarod pulled the phone from his ear, looking at it in confusion. 'She hung up. She actually hung up.'  
  
He pushes the speed dial button again. "Your call cannot be completed at this time," a computerized voice informs him. Jarod swallowing hard shakily stars at the cell phone. 'Something's wrong, Something's *definitely* wrong since when did Miss Parker say hello.'  
  
  
  
Times Square One Minute Later  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"Syd, I hear the Marriott is very good this time of year. As to a restaurant, I suggest you use room service." a soft click is heard the line as Jarod's disconnects.  
  
"Well Broots it looks like we have the found our accommodations for the night."  
  
Elsewhere in New York Three Minutes Later  
  
Walking into the family room of the apartment, Jarod sits down in a chair next his father. "Jarod, what's wrong?" major Charles asked. "Jarod are you O.K.?" the major asked. Jarod was unresponsive.  
  
"Son, you're staring to scare me?" the major asked, more concerned now.  
  
"Sorry, dad," Jarod said finally. "I just called Miss Parker."  
  
"Jarod, I'm sure she doesn't have any new information," the major interrupts.  
  
"It's not that, she hung up on me. And the really weird things is she said Hello."  
  
"Miss Parker hung up. Jarod you don't think.."  
  
************************************************************** Please I need feedback!!!! This is it folks. I'm tired. Dream 


	48. Where My Pretty One Lies 46

Had a great day, felt like writing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 46  
  
Dream  
  
Marriott New York City 8:30 P.M.  
  
Sitting impatiently, Ms. Jones starts to tap her fingers, 'come on already!' she stares at the door, her eyes used to the darkness of the room. Minutes tick by, just when she had enough the tall tell scraping of the doorknob informs her that Grim is trying to jimmy his way into the room.  
  
When the door opened light from the hallway spilled into the dark room, "Shit," Grim whispers 'don't want to wake her, but I have to know.' Entering the room slowly, he walks even slower coming closer and closer to Ms. Jones little trap. 'Glue me to the floor, I don' think so.'  
  
The room was eerily quite. THUMP, "SHIT" growls Grim 'it's a trap.' Grim tripped over the low level stool Ms. Jones placed statically the middle of the walkway. 'Serves you right.'  
  
Flicking on the lamp to her right, causes Grim to flinch from the sudden light, "Well, look what the cat has dragged in." Standing up she point her berretta at him, sniffing the air, "God Grim when was the last time you took a shower? I'm shocked that Alex didn't smell you." Scrunching up her face and making sure she was out of his reach, "Damn you reek. Stand up Grim." 'I don't smell that bad.'  
  
Doing as she orders he slowly stands up, putting his hands into the air "Is this about the hotel because if it is I'm sorry." Shaking her head, she looks him up and down. 'Please don't take me back there.'  
  
"Good boy, I see you can take orders." She hisses at him, watching him flinch she smirks "Now strip."  
  
"What!" 'She has to be kidding!'  
  
"You heard me, strip!" She watches him become uncomfortable and smirks even more. "Fine, go into the bathroom and strip," he slowly goes over to the bathroom his hand on the door "Oh, Grim leave the knife out here. I don' like surprises."  
  
He pulls the knife out from behind his back, and places it on the end table, then goes into the bathroom. 'Damn how did she know about the knife? What the hell am I going to do?'  
  
"Strip Grim, it means take off cloths." She waits from him to start, "Then toss them out here." She waits a few moments "Do you need help in there, because if you do I have a few sweepers who can assist you?"  
  
The door creaks open he tosses out his shirt, under shirt. His sneakers come out like missiles that miss her, then socks. "Let's see we're missing pants and underwear? My offer for help is still open."  
  
Next his pants then his underwear, 'good I hope your sweating you little head off' picking up all of Grim's discarded cloths she waits 'it's like pulling teeth' she bunches them up.  
  
"Grim I'm waiting!" hearing movements in the bathroom she can hear him winning a little 'ok I think you've had enough' she goes next to the door she snaps her fingers, "Shower Grim, NOW. And don't spear the soap."  
  
Hearing the shower start she waits until she hears him in the shower. Picking up the telephone she rings the front desk "Yes, I need to order two double cheeseburgers, two large order of fries and a two liter of Pepsi, plus have someone come up to the room and pick up some cloths that I need burned. Yes that's right burned. Yes, thank you."  
  
Ten minutes later a hotel bellman knocks on the door, she hands him Grim's cloths. The bellman informs her that her meal will be ready in another ten minutes. Thanking the man, Ms. Jones returns her attention to the man in the shower. 'He's been in there long enough.' Pounding on the door "You have five more minutes, Grim then I want you out here."  
  
Exactly five minutes later Grim comes out of the shower, the first thing he notices in his knife was no longer on the end table, 'damn.' Holding tighter to the towel about his waist Grim looks around the room, he notices her sitting in the same chair as before.  
  
"The bags over there Grim are for you?" Following with his eyes where she was pointing, he spies three bags full of cloths, 'how did she know?' Walking over to the bags he takes a look, in one bag was socks all white and black silk underwear, another bag held three pairs of pants, the last bag held five different tops.  
  
Reaching in, Grim extracts one pair of socks, some underwear, a top and a pair of pants. Turning he starts to walk back to the bathroom when he hears her, "No, Grim you'll put those on out here."  
  
---Ring ----  
  
"Speak" he hears her bark.  
  
"Parker, what now?" Grim watches Jones turn her face away from him. He hurriedly tries to dress while she's on the phone.  
  
"Paris?" He hears the tension in her voice, "So we're on to the next level."  
  
"Yes," she laughs.  
  
"No, Tracer is on it," he watches her face change, "No he's right in front of me." Glancing at her he finds her looking directly at him, "Of course they don't know, if they know do you really think we would have gotten this far?"  
  
"Ok" she hangs up as there is a knock on the door, getting up she goes to the door, lets in the bellman. He rolls a trolley in. She tips him as he leaves. "Thought you would be hungry, so I ordered us some food." Reaching back she pulls her hair loose, if falls like a long black curtain around her face. "Eat up."  
  
Looking at her, 'she looks familiar some how.' He watches her the rest of the evening, gets this weird feeling, he starts to study her. He notices how green her eyes were, how she licked her fingers after eating.  
  
---Ring---  
  
"Speak" he watches her face get this tense look, "I am dead damn serious I don't want you anywhere near this." She gets up and starts to pace the room. 'Dead damn serious' rings in Grim's head, 'dead damn serious.'  
  
Staring at her, he starts to place her in his memory it comes slowly. A girl staring at him, smiling at him, was hugging him, kissing him "Maggie?" he asks as he reaches out to her.  
  
************** Well? If you want me to write about something you have to e-mail. I love e-mail.  
  
Dream 


	49. Where My Pretty One Lies 47

Had a great day, felt like writing! Beware Zoe haters!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 47  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 10:30 P.M.  
  
Glowering in his office Raines, stares at the phone willing it to ring. 'Damn it, call me.' Tapping his fingers impatiently, Raines waits. The tower doors open and in walks Mr. Lyle and Zoe. Looking and smelling them he could tell the just finished having sex.  
  
"Well, how was your night?" wheeze Raines.  
  
"It was adventurous," purrs Zoe clinging to Lyle.  
  
"Any word?" questions Lyle as he and Zoe sit down on the couch. Shaking his head Raines tells them no. A knock on the door let's the group know that Willie has entered the office.  
  
"Sir, this has just come for you," handing Raines the envelope, "It's from the triumvirate." Ripping it open Raines pales a little his fingers start to shake. "Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Willie I'm fine," dismisses Raines, "Lyle, you're to take the corporate jet and join your sister in New York, take Zoe with you." The couple leaves the tower as the phone rings.  
  
"Hello, my brother," says Raines.  
  
"Well, what's going on," demands Mr. Parker.  
  
"The baby died," states Raines, "and it seems that a certain missing person was spotted over in Paris."  
  
"Good, to the missing person. As to the baby, once we have Jarod back who cares. We'll just create more, this time we'll put together the last remaining red files."  
  
"It's about time," wheezes Raines, "I don't understand father extreme reluctance to do it."  
  
"All I know is that when he did put two red files together, the female created so much trouble he ordered her death. But in her defense she created two super pretenders. He said he lost one in the end, the other was placed into a project."  
  
"Did you ever find out which project?" asks Raines, "Is she really dead?"  
  
"No, never knew which project," sighs Mr. Parker, "as to the female, dad ordered her death with his last breath, her name was Hope."  
  
  
  
Marriott (Ms. Jones room) New York City 9 P.M.  
  
Staring at her, he starts to place her in his memory it comes slowly. A girl staring at him, smiling at him, was hugging him, kissing him "Maggie?" he asks as he reaches out to her.  
  
"What? Oh, look who's finally decided to grow a memory!" snaps Ms. Jones as she swats his hand away. Jumping up he grabs her waste and pulls her across his lap. "Damn it Grim let me go!" she hisses at him as she struggles to get out of his grasp.  
  
"You know that only turns me on," he informs her, "and I think we can dispense with the Grim nonsense."  
  
"Oh, really," hisses Ms. Jones, "Let me guess, you decide hmm?"  
  
  
  
New York 1230 pm  
  
"Hot off the presses" muttered Miss Parker. 'Great, just great wonder-boy is at it again, how am I going to explain this to the Centre much less. No, don't go there. Damn it, why can't he ever take a vacation.'  
  
The incessant ringing of her phone her back to the present, "What?"  
  
"Well, Miss Parker as I can hear you have not learned any phone manners."  
  
Speaking softly, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Miss Parker turns away from both Sydney and Broots making sure that they couldn't hear what she was saying. "Shit! Grim, how?" asks Miss Parker.  
  
"Now if I told you that .." Smirks Grim.  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me?" demands Miss Parker.  
  
"Because you have trouble coming your way," he informs her, "and we need to meet."  
  
"Where?" she demands, he answers her questions as he hears.  
  
"Miss Parker, if that's Raines or Lyle, tell him it's not your fault the weather was rotten and the we had to diverted to another airport to land."  
  
"I'll leave you to it." Grim hangs up.  
  
Glancing around, she barely notices what she says "Call me on my cell when you have the name of the hotel and I will join you there." Miss Parker turns, hails a cab and quickly jumps into it.  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 1:30 pm  
  
Broots just finished setting up his computer, when the suite phone rung. Glancing around he knew that he was alone in the room. Picking up the phone, "Hello," he mutters.  
  
"Mr. Broots,"  
  
"Jarod," sighs Broots, "what can I do for you today?" He could hear others in the background, 'he must have me on speaker phone.'  
  
"Well I need your expertise," says Jarod, "Alex is back. He is going by the name of Grim. We need to get to him before Ms. Jones does."  
  
"Ah, Jarod," stutters Broots, "Alex is dead."  
  
"No he's not, that's what I'm trying to tell you," states Jarod.  
  
"Yes, he is. Jarod Alex was sent back to the Centre looking at him I'd say in the person who did that was any angrier he would have shown up at the Centre without his head."  
  
"Oh, I get it!" shouts Emily.  
  
"Get what?" questions Broots and Jarod together.  
  
"The riddle, 'It's not ghost, because ghost is dead sent back to hell, almost without his head.' He was talking about Alex," explains Emily.  
  
"What was the whole poem?" questions Jarod.  
  
Jason recites it word for word:  
  
"Listen not with your ears and believe not your eyes for often the truth lies. What you seek the most you shall not find for mothers are one a kind." Jarod starts to interrupt, but holds off.  
  
"Ask your father for he too knows the pain of seeking what he can't find for too soon what is lost shall be found. Beware others are around." Major Charles shakes his head as he stares at the burnt up computer in the trash.  
  
"I must warn you: if you don't hurry you'll be late, for Grim's re- appearance has set the date. If you don't know who Grim is ask your father. For he should know if he does not, it's no bother. It's not ghost, because ghost is dead sent back to hell, almost without his head. As to Icky ponder this: You are one while he is two."  
  
"Well, at lest we know one part," mutters Jarod, Broots laughs. "What is so amusing Mr. Broots?"  
  
"Kids. 'Listen not with your ears and believe not your eyes for often the truth lies.' That's a poem I bet Junior sent it to you." says Broots.  
  
"We know that Broots," grumbles Major Charles.  
  
"What makes you say that Broots?" questions Emily.  
  
"Well it's a poem," says Broots, "that Miss Parker has hanging on her bedroom wall. Debbie told me." Jason and Emily glance at each other.  
  
"Any ideas as to the rest of the riddle Broots?" asks Major Charles.  
  
"Well, I don't know who Icky is, but I have a feeling that something is on a time frame and time is almost up."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Broots," says Jarod as he hangs up.  
  
  
  
Marriott (Ms. Jones room) New York City 1 PM  
  
Walking into the room Miss Parker could see Ms. had re arranged the furniture to set a trap. "Well, Grim let's make this quick."  
  
"Miss Parker, first I want to say thank you," seeing her eyebrow rise, "for everything. I remember a lot now. I remember my beautiful wife Maggie, and I remember if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing here today."  
  
"Cut the niceties out Grim, it doesn't suit you," snaps Miss Parker looking around the suite for Ms. Jones, "Where's Ms?"  
  
"She went shopping for some combat gear, you're going to need it," he says as he pulls a file put, "Lyle and Zoe are on their way here. And they know about your little present coming."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back later. Have Ms meet me there," says Miss Parker as she leaves.  
  
"Oh, Miss Parker, by the way how is your son?" questions Grim. Seeing her blank look cross her face 'oh, no I'm not falling for that one.'  
  
"You know, Michael?"  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 430pm  
  
Miss Parker looks over the suite Broots arrange for them to stay into. 'Well at lest it's spacious. I haven't been this high up in a hotel since Jarod pulled that fake fire alarm at 2:30 in the morning.' Walking around she notices a burnt out computer, 'Broots must have had one hell of a chat.'  
  
Miss Parker walks out of her bedroom into the adjoining room. 'Wow, suite is amazing. With five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a common room with a view that kills. Why did Broots book this room? It's not likely we'll have company.'  
  
Broots observes Miss Parker from his laptop. 'Thank God, Debbie is in France with her French class, even if she is with Junior. She looks so beautiful, so sad.'  
  
Miss Parker is standing in front of the window staring off into space. Getting up from the small desk that was located in the corner of the hotel suite, he slowly approaches her, standing nervously by her side for a moment until she finally blinks and glances at him.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Parker?" he softly asks.  
  
"No," Miss Parker replied, honestly. "I'm not." Turning she walks toward the door, not looking back as she walked out. Passing Sydney in the hall, he watches Miss Parkers receding back until she enters the elevator, before entering the suite.  
  
"Syd, I am worried about Miss Parker."  
  
"Broots did she say anything?"  
  
"Only that she is not alright."  
  
"But she never admits.."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
************************************************************************ Feedback is a must!!! Dream 


	50. Where My Pretty One Lies 48

Fired my beta-reader! So there is really going to be spelling problems!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 48  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Jarod's lair New York 1:30 pm  
  
"Any ideas as to the rest of the riddle Broots?" asks Major Charles.  
  
"Well, I don't know who Icky is, but I have a feeling that something is on a time frame and time is almost up."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Broots," says Jarod as he hangs up. Shaking his head Jarod sits down on the bed. "I don't think Broots has figured it out, that we're in the same suite."  
  
"I know Jarod, but what about that crazy poem?" questions Major Charles.  
  
"It was sent by Junior, not Miss Parker's Junior either," clarifies Jason, "Miss Parker's Junior is called Icky by the group."  
  
"So we now have two different Junior's running around," says Emily, "And one of them is extremely good with computers."  
  
"Boy, I'm going to need a scorecard soon," whispers Ethan. Jarod's computers flashes instead of beeps, going over to the computer, Jarod smirks.  
  
"Wire tap in the tower. Let's see what Raines has to say for himself," says Jarod as he hits the icon and fiddles with the volume. Adjusting the computer Jarod makes sure everyone can hear.  
  
"Hello, my brother," says Raines.  
  
Clenching his jaw Major Charles hisses, "I know it was too good to be true."  
  
"Well, what's going on," demands Mr. Parker.  
  
"The baby died," states Raines, "and it seems that a certain missing person was spotted over in Paris."  
  
Ethan reaches out for Major Charles, "Ah, poor Miss Parker."  
  
"Good, to the missing person. As to the baby, once we have Jarod back who cares. We'll just create more, this time we'll put together the last remaining red files." Major Charles was fighting to hold onto his temper.  
  
"It's about time," wheezes Raines, "I don't understand father extreme reluctance to do it."  
  
"All I know is that when he did put two red files together, the female created so much trouble he ordered her death. But in her defense she created two super pretenders. He said he lost one in the end, the other was placed into a project."  
  
"Did you ever find out which project?" asks Raines, "Is she really dead?"  
  
"No, never knew which project," sighs Mr. Parker, "as to the female, dad ordered her death with his last breath, her name was Hope." Shock greeted the group. Jarod reached for his computer blinking away unshed tears.  
  
Jason jumped up and ran out of the room, entering the common space of the hotel suite, startling Broots. Jason continued to run out of the suite and into the elevator before anyone could reach him.  
  
"Damn it," hisses Jarod, "We need to find him before the Centre does. Broots, you stay here. Emily and Ethan you search the ice Cream Shop in the lobby. Dad your with me, everyone keep your cells on call me or dad if you find him."  
  
New York 1:45 pm  
  
Running outside the hotel Jason runs as if the hounds of hell were following him. He ran blindly not caring where he went just as long as it was away from where he was. Finally stopping Jason looks around and notices that he is in a section of town that he really didn't want to be in. 'Shit, I'm going to get killed, or my family is going to kill me.'  
  
Huffing, Jason walks to the nearest store, upon entering it. Jason realizes that it's not a story but a restaurant. Looking around he notices two girls sitting down and a man standing behind one the girl in arm fashion.  
  
"Look Mouse, Icky will be back soon," said the black haired girl, "There is nothing to worry about, you know this."  
  
"Yes, Kylie I do know this," huffs Mouse. 'She has been crying.'  
  
"Listen to me, if there was anything wrong," stressing her point Kylie slams her hand down, "we would know. GOT that." Moving closer to the girl Jason didn't see what was coming until it was too late. He was face down on the floor both of his arms pinned behind his back, 'god, this hurts.'  
  
"Down Block!" demands Kylie, the man just lets go and resumes his role of watcher, "Hello Jason. We have been expecting you." Looking up at the girl, Jason sees a smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
Marriott (Ms. Jones room) New York City 1:15 PM  
  
"Oh, Miss Parker, by the way how is your son?" questions Grim. Seeing her blank look cross her face 'oh, no I'm not falling for that one.'  
  
"You know, Michael?"  
  
Opening the door, Miss Parker walks out without bothering to respond. 'Damn it, if he starts to remember everything, we're fucked!' Wiping out her cell phone, it rings before she could dial.  
  
"What"  
  
"Miss Parker."  
  
"Tracer, this better be good," says Miss Parker.  
  
"Better then good and worst then bad," replies Tracer.  
  
"Have you been watching Batman again?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes," sheepishly she says, "You need to come down here."  
  
"Let me guess, Lyle and Zoe are coming in?"  
  
"Worst, Jarod tapped the Tower. He and company knows about Hope." Struggling not to swear, Miss Parker is cut off by Tracer, "The hit in Paris was traced to Raines."  
  
"Where are you?" hisses Miss Parker.  
  
  
  
Zeros New York 2 P.M.  
  
"Down Block!" demands Kylie, the man just lets go and resumes his role of watcher, "Hello Jason. We have been expecting you." Looking up at the girl, Jason sees a smirk on her face.  
  
"You were?" questions Jason.  
  
"Yes." The girls say, but the man just stands there staring at him.  
  
"Don't mind Block, he's always like that," smirks Kylie. Taking a good look at the man called Block, Jason sees a boy built like a truck, bald head and black almost soulless eyes. 'Damn that kid is scary.' "He doesn't talk unless he really wants to make a point."  
  
"I'm a little lost," admits Jason.  
  
"We know," says Mouse, "you think Hope is your mother. You poor baby."  
  
"What?" shocked Jason murmur.  
  
"First, that's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Who ever told you should have done their homework. Hope was incapable of having children," states Kylies as she snaps her fingers. Block gets her and Mouse a drinks.  
  
"Really do tell," asks Jason.  
  
"Yeah, to have children it usually requires a woman to have a uterus," informs Mouse, "Secondly I personally think running away from your family every time something happens is going to land you back at the Centre."  
  
The group talked some more before Mouse handed over her cell phone. Jason took it and reliantly called his family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 435 P.M.  
  
"No," Miss Parker replied, honestly. "I'm not." Turning she walks toward the door, not looking back as she walked out. Passing Sydney in the hall, she ignores him. She can feels his eyes on her back. 'Not in the mood to deal with you.' Once the elevator doors start to close she hears them talking.  
  
"Syd, I am worried about Miss Parker."  
  
"Broots did she say anything?"  
  
"Only that she is not alright."  
  
"But she never admits.."  
  
'Yes, I know I never admit to you Syd that not everything in hell is alright.' Sighing loudly, Miss Parker tries to prepare herself for what is coming.  
  
  
  
Marriott hallway outside suite 315 Times Squire 530pm  
  
----Ding---  
  
"Syd did you just hear the elevator?"  
  
"Yes, Jarod I did."  
  
"Syd, this whole floor is this suite. There are no other rooms."  
  
"Maybe Miss Parker is back."  
  
"Syd I don't think so, do you hear Miss Parker's stiletto shoes?"  
  
"No."  
  
Major Charles quickly and quietly walks over to the door. He stands behind it ready for a confrontation. Jason and Emily move into one of the unoccupied rooms. Ethan comes and sits next to Jarod. "She can't kill you if I'm here" he says. Jarod smiles reassuringly at him.  
  
Broots goes and sits behind the computer. Man, oh man, Miss Parker hates surprises. He starts to hum nervously. Syd shakes his head and smirks, 'This is going to be interesting.'  
  
The door slowly opens..  
  
"About the time I climb into the driver's seat, Willie pulls up behind me, parks, and Lyle runs into the airport. Raines will tear them to shreds when they return ..." laughs Sam.  
  
The door is ajar but no one enters. "No, Miss Parker I didn't inform them I was coming, no they don't know anything about my being here."  
  
Everyone looks at each other in surprise, Sam!  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker. No Miss Parker. I understand my orders."  
  
Emily and Jason hang in the doorway between the bedroom and the common room wondering what to do now. The door opens even more and in walks.  
  
"Debbie!" shouts Broots. "What are you doing here?" Broots comes around to look at her daughter. He could see she was upset.  
  
"Mr. Bluer, my French teacher was shot in an attack, and several students were hurt. Junior was *shot*." Seeing her fathers shocked expression, "*Dad* it was on the news! Miss Parker insisted that Sam fly to Paris to meet my class and escort us safely home. You should have heard what she called the school board members who tempted to tell her that it was safe for us to stay." Debbie voice wobbles slightly.  
  
'Damn', "Debbie, I'm sorry I didn't know. I would have come and got you myself if I had known." Broots pulls his daughter into his arms and hugs her.  
  
"Dad, you couldn't have. You were in a meeting with someone named 'Dr. Death'. Boy, you should have seen Miss Parker when she met us at the airport, she ."  
  
"Well, I'm extremely grateful that Sam was able to go and get you."  
  
"Dad?" Debbie looks around she notices Jason and smiles shyly. "Does Miss Parker know that they're here?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Broots could hear Sam snickering, but couldn't tell if he was still talking to Miss Parker or if he heard him.  
  
"I hope so, Dad. Because when I saw Miss Parker, she was not, and I mean *not* happy. In fact I would be surprised if anyone on the school board lives to see tomorrow. So Miss Parker knows that they're here."  
  
"Well um, um no *but* that's ok because she ."  
  
"Dad! You know she *hates* surprises!" turning toward the door she just entered Debbie screams "Sam! We have company!"  
  
The door thrusts open a very intense looking Sam in standing in the doorway. He casts his gaze over the very strange group. The tension in the room mounts, until they see Sam smile and relax.  
  
"It' ok, Miss Broots. They are friends of Miss Parker and I don't think she will mind seeing them."  
  
"Sam are you sure?" questions Debbie.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But Sam, what about the you-know?"  
  
"Well, Miss Broots it looks like Christmas has come early to the Charles family", replies Sam as he moves to one side and signals to someone in the hallway to enter the room.  
  
********************************************************************** Who do you think?  
  
Dream 


	51. Where My Pretty One Lies 49

Warning: things are heating up! And it's a long one.  
  
Catherine Parker. I thought about and then it came to me. Catherine = good. Mr. Parker = twisted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 49  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Kennedy Airport New York 4:50 P.M.  
  
Walking into the airport Miss Parker and Ms. Jones were uniformed in black combat gear, each woman on their own was a site to behold but both together made holiday travelers weary.  
  
They quickly walked to the gate, spying the man they were to meet Miss Parker throws him her keys, sharply snaps her fingers at him. He understands to grab the luggage and high tale it out of there.  
  
A young woman races towards Miss Parker wraps her arms around her, tears were falling down her face. Wasting no time, Miss Parker removes her arms from around her smiles at her.  
  
"Go with him, I'll see you later," whispers Miss Parker as she watches an old acquaintance approach her, "you too."  
  
"They'll be fine," states Jones as they turn to leave.  
  
Looking at her, "I know that. But will we?"  
  
Miss Parker approaches the adults in charge; she starts to rip into each individual person. The group that is rushing away flinches from the tone in Miss Parker's voice.  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 4:30 P.M.  
  
"Well, Mr. Parker," wheezes Raines, "Lyle should be arriving at the airport as we speak. If our information is correct we'll have everything that we'll need to more forward."  
  
"Yes," smirks Mr. Parker, "I can come back from the dead,"  
  
"That should prove to be interesting," states Raines, "We lose a Mr. Parker only to have the original return." Both men bust out laughing.  
  
"Yes, my Angel will be much easier to control," states Mr. Parker, "after all she really is my daughter."  
  
"Yes, that was one plan that went well."  
  
"I have to agree," says Mr. Parker, "even Catherine fell for it."  
  
"Until Dr. Thompson told her that Angel wasn't Ben's child but your child," inserts Raines.  
  
"Yes, she just had to get even with me," laughs Mr. Parker, "she didn't even understand why. Thank God for the drug Tx109."  
  
"Yes," agrees Raines, "Yes, that was one drug that worked best. Catherine never knew what hit her," laughs Raines, "before she knew what she was doing. She faked her death in front of her daughter."  
  
"She should have realized one doesn't love someone one minute then despise them the next," laughs Mr. Parker, "Hell, after Catherine dropped Angel from her little rescue missions, she gave me free rein to create the obedient daughter I wanted. It was the perfect."  
  
"The only problem she created unknowingly," muses Raines, "was making herself the quest of her daughter's life."  
  
"Yes," agrees Mr. Parker, "but when I get back that's all going to change."  
  
  
  
Kennedy Airport New York 5:10 P.M.  
  
Looking around Ms. Jones spots Lyle striding their way. Whistling lowly Jones let's Parker know that Lyle and company have arrived. Behind Lyle, Zoe is stumbling in her attempt at gracefulness.  
  
Looking at her, 'damn she is dressing like Parker.' Jones turns to Parker with her eyebrow raised, seeing her expression Parker smirks.  
  
"At lest he's playing with her," she whispers, seeing Jones face clear, she hears "If he tries anything I'll sick Grim on him." The two try not to laugh as they picture Lyle screaming under Grim's unique form of torture.  
  
"What's so funny?" demands Lyle, as Zoe finally catches up to him. Zoe grabs Lyle's arm for dear life. She wobbles a little so Lyle steadies her. He tries to shake off her hand, but she tightens her grip.  
  
"Oh, so many choices," mutters Miss Parker, clearing her throat, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," smirks Ms. Jones "Lyle what are you doing here? Why have you brought your pet?"  
  
At the word pet, Zoe looks around not comprehending that she was the pet. Lyle smirks until he sees Zoe looking around. 'Damn Parker would have understood that.' He snaps his fingers at her, and frowns.  
  
"We were instructed by my father to come here" pausing for effect, "and pick up an important individual."  
  
  
  
Marriott hallway outside suite 315 Times Squire 530pm  
  
Reaching for the door, he turns the knob and opens it while talking on his cell phone, "About the time I climb into the driver's seat, Willie pulls up behind me, parks, and Lyle runs into the airport. Raines will tear them to shreds when they return," laughs Sam.  
  
He signals to the young woman to enter, wanting to check over the suite first before the other individual enters, Sam holds up his hand preventing the old acquaintance from entering.  
  
"No, Miss Parker I didn't inform them I was coming, no they don't know anything about my being here," he informs his boss. He listens intently to her instructions. He just finished his call when he hears Debbie screaming "Sam! We have company!"  
  
The door thrusts open a very intense looking Sam in standing in the doorway. He casts his gaze over the very strange group. The tension in the room mounts, until they see Sam smile and relax.  
  
"It' ok, Miss Broots. They are friends of Miss Parker and I don't think she will mind seeing them."  
  
"Sam are you sure?" questions Debbie.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But Sam, what about the you-know?"  
  
"Well, Miss Broots it looks like Christmas has come early to the Charles family", replies Sam as he moves to one side and signals to someone in the hallway to enter the room.  
  
  
  
Marriott (Ms. Jones room) New York City 3:30 P.M.  
  
Pacing the floor Grim waits for Jones to return. "Damn it, what the hell is going on?' He turns and stares blankly at the wall. Hearing the soft click of the doorknob he moves into the shadows.  
  
She passes him places the combat cloths on the bed. Reaching for her, Grim grabs her from behind, "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just some people are coming in early," Jones informs him. 'You wouldn't need the gear.'  
  
"That's bullshit," hisses Grim, "since when do you care about a Centre employee?"  
  
She struggles under his grip, "It's not a Centre employee."  
  
"It's his child," hisses Grim. 'Do you like him?'  
  
"Yes, an innocent child," she hisses, "a child that doesn't understand that Daddy pissed off .."  
  
"Pissed off who?" demands Grim, when she remains silent, "Damn it WHO?"  
  
"Raines," she wearily tells him, "Broots pissed off Raines."  
  
  
  
Kennedy Airport New York 5:45 P.M.  
  
From her view point Zoe could see Ms. Jones and Miss Parker talking in hushed tones, glancing at Lyle and Cox. 'Thank God Cox arrived when he did maybe this day won't be a total waste.'  
  
Tugging her skirt with her hand, 'damn how does Parker wear this shit.' A slow smile spreads across her face, 'poor baby he looks so hungry for her. I'll just have to find away for him to have her.'  
  
Cox glancing at Zoe, flinched as he saw her eyes eating him up. 'Stupidest mistake I ever made.' He stares at Miss Parker and Ms. Jones, 'now there's what I call a woman.' He starts to walk toward them.  
  
"Flight 219 from Europe has arrived at gate 8."  
  
The Lyle and Cox leap off toward gate 8; Miss Parker and Jones walk swiftly, leaving Zoe sitting in her chair.  
  
  
  
Marriott hallway outside suite 315 Times Squire 5:45 P.M.  
  
"Mom" "Oh, my God, Margaret" could be heard ringing down the hallway.  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 6 P.M.  
  
Wiping the ever-flowing tears from his eye, Jarod surveys the scene before him. 'My whole family, well almost my whole family, god if only *Kyle* could see this. We all here, we made it! Who would have thought that after all this time, all my hard work, it would be Miss Parker who brought us all together. *Miss Parker* who would have thought it! Wow!'  
  
Uncaring if he was smiling silly, Jarod thought, 'I need to talk to her, thank her.' Jarod got his cell phone about to press speed dial on his cell phone.  
  
"Jarod, don't you think we should all have the chance to thank her", states the Major.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Going over to the hotel's phone Jarod dials Miss Parker's number it only rang once before she answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss Parker," Jarod says softly. He puts the phone on speaker.  
  
"Jarod," she whispers.  
  
"We all can hear you, I have you on speaker phone," he joyfully says.  
  
"And just who is *we all*?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Well, the Major, Ethan, Jason, Emily, and myself of course," replies Jarod winking to the other people standing around him. He was so happy he could hardly stand it.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Are you o.k?" questions Ethan.  
  
"Just peachy."  
  
"Fuck! She couldn't have just vanished."  
  
The whole group jumped.  
  
"*Damn it* I want to know who is responsible for this! We had certifiable resources confirm that she was here," ranted Lyle. "It doesn't make sense. *Damn it* we had her, how could she have gotten away! Huh, how could she have known! Tell me that!"  
  
"Miss Parker, is this a bad time?" questions Emily. They could hear noises over the phone.  
  
"Calm down, Lyle you're starting to attract attention!" Miss Parker hiss.  
  
"I don't care! And just *who* are you on the phone with?" The sound of her brother's voice so close nearly caused Miss Parker to jump out of her skin. 'Can flesh crawl?' She turned to face him with a smug look.  
  
"Listen this is not a good time to call, Broots I will call you later."  
  
"Broots, that geek?"  
  
"Yes, look I have to go."  
  
Everyone could still hear the conversation because Miss Parker hadn't disconnected the phone call yet. "Lyle, let go of me this instant!" was the last thing the group heard.  
  
********************************************************** Later Dream 


	52. Where My Pretty One Lies 50

Ok, I start a new job on Monday!! I'm in a really good mood, so there is a lot coming! Ps. I don't remember which story is was but someone out there named Major Charles: Major Jonathan Charles I liked it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 50  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 615 P.M.  
  
"Calm down, Lyle you're starting to attract attention!" Miss Parker hiss.  
  
"I don't care! And just *who* are you on the phone with?" The sound of her brother's voice so close nearly caused Miss Parker to jump out of her skin. 'Can flesh crawl?' She turned to face him with a smug look.  
  
"Listen this is not a good time to call, Broots I will call you later."  
  
"Broots, that geek?"  
  
"Yes, look I have to go."  
  
Everyone could still hear the conversation because Miss Parker hadn't disconnected the phone call yet. "Lyle, let go of me this instant!" was the last thing the group heard.  
  
"Damn," mutters Major Charles. He turns and looks at his wife, he stares at her. Broots walks back into the common space.  
  
"Debbie's asleep," he mutters, "What the hell happened in Paris?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Broots it was like this," Margaret starts as she and the Major sit on the couch. "I was in Paris at the art museum, when I collided into a young man who was goofing off. Junior." She sighs, "Anyway as I was leaving. The group, Junior was in was all ready outside."  
  
Ethan and Emily handed out sodas to Jarod and Jason. Taking his tea Syd sat down next to Broots. The group created a protective circle around Margaret.  
  
"I had just stepped outside when all hell broke lose. There were gunshots and bullets flying everywhere. Junior yelled for everyone to hit the ground. He throw Debbie at me and covered us both," her voice breaking, tears were streaming down her face, "he used his body as a shield."  
  
Clutching her husband's hand, "My god, Jonathan, there's no way that boy could have lived through that. He was hit five different times in the chest." Major Charles wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. 'Damn them' was the collective thought.  
  
'God does Parker know?' thought Jarod.  
  
  
  
Marriott (Ms. Jones room) New York City 4:45 P.M.  
  
Grim sits on the bed stroking his goatee, 'I could decide to wait for her to return or decide to follow.' Getting up he puts his wallet in his back pocket. 'Seeing as to the fact that I'm dead. No one will be looking for me.'  
  
Picking up the jacket that Jones bought for him, Grim smirks, heads out after Jones.  
  
  
  
Kennedy Airport New York 615 P.M.  
  
"Broots, that geek?" he questioned her.  
  
"Yes, look I have to go," she muttered into the phone. Lyle seizes her arm pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Lyle, let go of me this instant!" she almost bellowed at him. Neither sees Ms. Jones pull put her gun and aim it at his head.  
  
"Think, Lyle," Jones hisses at him, "gray matter."  
  
Lyle reliantly lets Parker go, he turns around and smiles coyly at Jones, "Just wanted to give her a friendly hug."  
  
"Yeah right," hisses Parker, "Jones we have an important date."  
  
Both woman glare at Lyle, completely overlook Cox. He stands there watching the exchange 'when did Miss Parker get friends?'  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 615 P.M.  
  
The shrill of the phone jars Raines out of a peaceful trance; snatching up the phone Raines barks into the receiver "What?"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Raines," stutters Zoe.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Zoe. Did you and Lyle manage to pick up that person," wheezes Raines.  
  
"Nope," Zoe says as Raines back becomes straighter, "She wasn't even on the plane."  
  
"No!" he hisses, "She was scheduled to arrive today."  
  
"Well, she got away. Even with Cox here." Raines slams down the phone unable to listen to her grating voice any more. 'Damn it, I have to let my brother know of this development.'  
  
Reaching down he picks up the receiver; swallowing hard he dials Mr. Parker's number.  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 (Ethan, Jason and Jarod's room) Times Squire 615 P.M.  
  
Staring off into space Jason tries to make sense of it all. 'I can't believe he's gone.' Sighing hard, 'I really didn't even know him that well.' Sitting down on the bed Jason re-exams everything he knows about Mr. Parker Junior. This causes his head to start pounding.  
  
'I need sleep.'  
  
The door opens; Jarod looks in on his son sleeping quietly on the bed. He places a blanket over him. 'Poor guy, he must be so tired.'  
  
  
  
Kennedy Airport New York 615 P.M.  
  
Watching the group, he sees Jones put out her gun and point it at Lyle. Grim's anger starts to burn. 'No one threatens my wife!' He glares at them, noting everything. The way Cox studies the woman, to Zoe calling someone on a cell phone and to Lyle. 'Lyle you ass.'  
  
Grim smirks as Jones and Parker leave the airport. Stalking Grim gets close enough to hear Cox and Lyle's exchange without being seen.  
  
"Wonder who their important date is?" questions Lyle. He hears a klutzy woman on shoes approach them.  
  
"I was wondering that myself," agrees Cox.  
  
"Maybe we should follow them and find out," suggests Zoe, "And maybe if we're lucky, Lyle will finally get what he wants."  
  
"Really and what's that?" muses Cox.  
  
"Miss Parker."  
  
'Hell will freeze over first.'  
  
  
  
Jason's room (Sleeping)  
  
"Mom!" Jason cries, "Mom! where are you?"  
  
Looking around, Jason realizes he is at the Centre. Running as fast as he can toward the elevator Jason is grabbed by Mr. Parker. "She's dead." He hisses, "Hope's dead."  
  
Glancing around Jason knows he's at Zeros.  
  
"Hope was incapable of having children," states Kylies  
  
"It usually requires a woman to have a uterus," informs Mouse.  
  
Feeling pressure on his arm Jason jerks it out of Mr. Parker's grasp. Jason runs into the elevator. When the door closes he looks around spotting Miss Parker standing there.  
  
"Do you know my mother?" he asks her.  
  
"She's dead," Miss Parker whispers as she pushes him out of the elevator, "Just like my son."  
  
Back at Zeros Jason sees Mouse and Kylie talking.  
  
"Look Mouse, Icky will be back soon," said the black haired girl, "if there was anything wrong," stressing her point Kylie slams her hand down, "we would know. GOT that."  
  
Back at the Centre, Jason spots his father and grandfather walking toward him. His grandfather takes Jason by the shoulder as Jason watches in amazement as his father fire lifts Miss Parker.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" demands Miss Parker to Jarod.  
  
He smirks, "because I remember the little girl who gave me my first kiss."  
  
"She's dead," growls Miss Parker.  
  
"No she's not, she's just buried that's all."  
  
Walking out of the Centre, Jason is greeted by Debbie. They hug. Before Jason could kiss her, he hears Mr. Broots cough.  
  
Jerking awake, Jason slowly realizes that it was just a dream. Then it hits him 'Icky. Kylie would have known if there were any problems.'  
  
"Dad!" shouts Jason as he runs into the common room.  
  
********************* So much more coming, love feedback! Dream 


	53. Where My Pretty One Lies 51

It time to find out who's Grim. Because my e-mail friends demand it!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 51  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 620 P.M.  
  
"Well, she got away. Even with Cox here." Raines slams down the phone unable to listen to her grating voice any more. 'Damn it, I have to let my brother know of this development.'  
  
Reaching down he picks up the receiver; swallowing hard he dials Mr. Parker's number. Sweat dripping down his back, Raines impatiently waits for his brother to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello," mumbles Mr. Parker  
  
"Brother," starts Raines.  
  
"You have her already," interrupts Mr. Parker, "Good. Good."  
  
"Ah, no," wheezes Raines.  
  
"What was that I couldn't hear you?" questions Mr. Parker.  
  
"No!" bites out Raines, "she managed to escape. Even with the extra precautions we took."  
  
"Damn," shouts Mr. Parker, "she has to be still in New York. It's a fucken blizzard over there. Send Willie and a team of specialists to find her."  
  
"Yes, Sir," says Raines.  
  
"And Raines," growls Mr. Parker, "Don't let my daughter know."  
  
  
  
Kennedy Airport New York 615 P.M.  
  
"Maybe we should follow them and find out," suggests Zoe, "And maybe if we're lucky, Lyle will finally get what he wants."  
  
"Really and what's that?" muses Cox.  
  
"Miss Parker."  
  
'Hell will freeze over first.' Grim reaches back feels his knife. He turns toward the group only to realize they were leaving. 'How am I going to get them' a slow smile spreads over his face.  
  
Pulling his hand from his knife Grim pulls out his cell pushes the speed dial button. It rings only once.  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"Where are you?" questions Grim.  
  
"Who cares?" Jones snaps at him.  
  
"Where?" Grim growls.  
  
"In a cab headed to ."  
  
"Head to the bell tower in the Bronx on 53rd avenue," instructs Grim.  
  
"Why?" demands MS. Jones.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" snaps Grim as he hangs up his cell.  
  
  
  
Bell Tower The Bronx 625 P.M.  
  
Walking around the tower Jones and Miss Parker spot evidence that this was Alex's last lair. Nodding to each other both pull out their guns and survey the tower. Stepping away from each other they looked over the entire tower.  
  
"Grim better have a damn good reason for this," hisses Jones.  
  
"I'm sure he does," replies Miss Parker as she walks back toward Ms. Jones.  
  
The door creeks open, they could hear two men whispering. Looking at each other they use hand signals to inform each other that Lyle and Cox were the ones who walked in. The two women decided to leave as soon as they could get out the door. Silently they maneuver to the back door.  
  
As they approach the back exit, Lyle and Cox catch up to them. Lyle takes his chances with Miss Parker as Cox goes for Jones.  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 620 P.M.  
  
Raines paced the tower; his brother had just given him instructions on how to handle the latest screw up. 'Damn it this should have been easy.' Hearing the tower doors open Raines looks over to see his most trusted aid walk in.  
  
"Willie," gasps Raines "I have an urgent matter that requires your talents."  
  
"Do tell Mr. Raines," grins Willie.  
  
"Your to go to New York City and find this person," he holds up a picture of Margaret "and if you find any of the missing pretenders bring them back also."  
  
"What about Miss Parker?" questions Willie.  
  
"If she gets in the way kill her," instructs Raines, "but bring back the body. That we can at lest harvest for parts."  
  
Bell Tower The Bronx 625 P.M.  
  
"Get off me!" screamed Miss Parker.  
  
"Why should I do that," laughs Lyle "when I finally have you were I want you."  
  
A board braking catches Grim's attention, swiftly glancing to his right. Grim sees his wife hit her head and land with a thump. Things go red from there.  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 8 P.M  
  
Jerking awake, Jason slowly realizes that it was just a dream. Then it hits him 'Icky. Kylie would have known if there were any problems.'  
  
"Dad!" shouts Jason as he runs into the common room.  
  
"What?" questions Jarod.  
  
"Junior is fine," states Jason he sees shock echo on the groups face, "Because if there were problems those kids that I meet at Zeros would have known something was wrong."  
  
"Jason," whispers Margaret "I know you want to believe that but I saw those bullets hit him right in the chest." Jason walks over to his grandmother and hugs her. 'I was so sure.'  
  
Mr. Parker's Hide Out 7:30 P.M.  
  
"Damn I knew better then to put that idiot in charge," bellows Mr. Parker to no one in particular. Rage seething throughout him. He starts pacing. His thinking doesn't get any clear.  
  
Time ticks by, snatching up the phone his punches in a number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mr. Perry, it's Mr. Parker. Time I returned to the fold," barks out Mr. Parker as he slams down the phone.  
  
Sitting down in a leather recliner, 'once I am back. Things will run much smother.'  
  
Bell Tower The Bronx 7:30 P.M.  
  
"Oh, my god my head," moans Lyle.  
  
"Ahh," moans Cox. Each man tries to move their hands only to realize that they are strapped down. Jerking the chains harder each man slowly comes to the conclusion that there was no way out of the chains.  
  
"Damn," swears Cox, "how did we end up tried down?"  
  
"How the fuck do I know?" demanded Lyle, "this was all Zoe's idea."  
  
The man hear footsteps approaching them, looking toward the sound they see Miss Parker emerge from the darkness. Smoothing her hair with her hand Miss Parker smirks at them.  
  
"Well, Jones what do you think?" asks Parker.  
  
"I think this has to be one of Grim's better ideas," replies Jones as she emerges from the darkness next to Parker.  
  
"Who the fuck is Grim," bellows Lyle.  
  
"What is Grim?" demands Cox.  
  
"Grim isn't a what," snickers Jones, "Grim is a who."  
  
"It's also short," sneers Miss Parker.  
  
"For what?" belligerently Lyle demands.  
  
"Grim Reaper," answers Jones.  
  
"Why?" questions Cox.  
  
"Because I decide who lives and who dies," hisses the man as he comes into the light.  
  
"NO," whimpers Lyle, "You're dead I shot you. Your dead."  
  
"Who are you?" demands Cox.  
  
"My name is Kyle," hisses the man, "Jarod's brother."  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 1130pm  
  
---Ding----  
  
"O.k. people this could be Lyle. So it might be wise if certain persons made themselves scarce" suggests Sam. The group silently agrees to Sam's suggestion as he lies down on the couch.  
  
Major Charles walks past the bedroom where his daughter Emily and Boots's daughter Debbie are sleeping. He joins his sleeping wife, Margaret in the master bedroom.  
  
Jarod jumps up and goes into Miss Parkers bedroom knowing that not even Lyle would suspect or even if think to find him there. Broots, Sydney, J. J. and Ethan walk to their bedrooms.  
  
Broots turns off lights plunging the suite into darkness; the only light comes from his laptop computer, which is sitting on the table. Tension mounts in the now silent hotel suite.  
  
The hotel door opens slowly the individual standing at the doorway notices that the only light in the room is coming from the computer screen. 'It looks like everyone is either sleeping or out. More than likely its sleeping, with all this snow.'  
  
With out turning on lights the individual the individual moves stealthily across the room. They go from the adjourning common room into Miss Parker's bedroom closing the door behind them. 'God, I just couldn't face Christmas at Blue Cove.' Walking over to the bed, she sat down with a sigh.  
  
"We need to talk," she heard a voice say. Miss Parker leaped to her feet, turning around towards the voice. 'Not again.' She spotted him in a dark corner. "No we don't, Jarod."  
  
Jarod steps forward slightly. "Yes, I think we do." She's all right, remain calm, she's all right. Miss Parker remains silent, watching the pretender before her struggle for composure.  
  
"Miss Parker... You have everyone worried. *Don't* say Centre business, we heard you," seeing her blank face "this afternoon the incident in the airport. Did Lyle hurt you?"  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ Way more to come. Dream 


	54. Where My Pretty One Lies 52

Because people want to know: Who are those kids? i.e. Block, Kylie, Mouse and gang.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse, well from this point it's all Zoe.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 52  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Zeros New York 6 P.M.  
  
"Well," questions Kylie, "were there any probs I need to know of?"  
  
"Nope, it was smooth as sailing," laughs the voice on the other end "mock 2 was cool."  
  
"Now you know why *I* feel the need for speed," states Kylie "you coming in by chop, or by bike?"  
  
"Chopping it should be arriving around 2 maybe 3 in the morn."  
  
"D.G.D." states Kylie as she hung up the phone. She raises her eyebrow to Mouse, who just smirks in return.  
  
"Do you think we should have told him about Jason?" questions Mouse.  
  
"No," laughs Kylie "there is enough going on without that."  
  
The creaks open, two more youngsters enter. Block walks toward the man, slams into him as a form of greeting.  
  
"Block," laughs the young woman, "Mouse any news."  
  
"Yes, Tracer. Kylie just got off the phone with him," a wide smile breaks over her face "he's due in no later then 3:30 A.M." She's so happy that she positively radiates.  
  
"Hey," smirks the man to Tracer "Why don't you look like that when I come around."  
  
"Because you never leave," sneers Kylie.  
  
"Plus she would need to miss you if you did go," whispers Mouse.  
  
"And then I would have to be glad that you'd came back," mutters Tracer. The three women snicker as Block resumes his rule of watcher. The man sits down hard in front of Kylie places a hand on his chest over his heart.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
  
"Poor baby," sneers Tracer "did the naughty girls hurt little Junior's feelings."  
  
Block coughs trying not to laugh. He struggles to keep his face blank.  
  
"That right Block laugh," says Junior "soon it's going to be your turn."  
  
The door creaks open again, this time a klutzy woman stumbles in. The group can hear her mumble to herself. Junior moves Tracer and Mouse next to Kylie while he and Block from a barricade. Getting a good look at the woman, a slow creepy smile covers Junior's face as he realizes who walked in the door.  
  
"By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes," crackles Junior, nodding to Block he waits for the woman to sit down.  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 645 P.M.  
  
The rings of the phone snaps at Raines, picking it up he whispers "Hello."  
  
"Raines, honey is that you?" questions Zoe.  
  
Cringing from the tone in her voice, "Zoe. What do you want?"  
  
"Well I just thought I would inform you that Lyle and Cox are *all over* Parker and Jones. In fact I just left them," laughs Zoe.  
  
"What do you mean all over?" questions Raines.  
  
"Well, the poor babies needed some loving," Zoe states.  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" demands Raines.  
  
"So I suggested that Parker and Jones would be interested," laughs Zoe "even if it's somewhat rough."  
  
Shock hit Raines, 'what if my brother found out.' Sighing "Zoe you have to stop them."  
  
"Way too late," snickers Zoe "You should have heard Miss Parker scream."  
  
"Damn it! Are you stupid?" snaps Raines.  
  
"Oh lighten up," snaps Zoe as she snaps her fingers "You! I want you to get me a drink. Ah, vodka on the rocks." Zoe sits down. "At lest you got rid of *that* brat?"  
  
"Yes, that at lest went well," agrees Raines.  
  
"I can't wait to see Broots's face when he finds out that his daughters dead," squeals Zoe.  
  
Pleasure runs throw Raines until he realizes that Zoe is in a public place. "Where are you?" demands Raines.  
  
Looking around Zoe picks up one of the restaurant's pamphlets "Some place called Zeros. Don't worry its practically deserted."  
  
"Stay there. I will call Willie and he will pick up," instructs Raines as he hangs up the phone.  
  
"Yes daddy," mutters Zoe to the dial tone.  
  
  
  
Bell Tower The Bronx 7:40 P.M.  
  
"Grim Reaper," answers Jones.  
  
"Why?" questions Cox.  
  
"Because I decide who lives and who dies," hisses the man as he comes into the light.  
  
"NO," whimpers Lyle, "You're dead I shot you. Your dead."  
  
"Who are you?" demands Cox.  
  
"My name is Kyle," hisses the man, "Jarod's brother."  
  
"It can't be," whimpers Lyle, "I shot you. Jarod gave your heart away to the boy in Texas."  
  
"Oh, poor Lyle," sneers Parker.  
  
"Yeah what more could a sister want?" snickers Jones.  
  
"What?" bellows Grim causing both women to jump.  
  
"Grim," snaps Jones grabbing his hand she pulls him closer to her forcing him to lean close to his wife. Whispering in his ear Grim shivers a slow deep smile spreads across his face.  
  
"Oh, you two are trouble," mutters Grim. He walks over to the two men strapped down, looks both of them up and down.  
  
"Do you need any info," questions Grim as he pulls out a doctor's bag, pulling out special devices that both Cox and Lyle recognize as torture tools both men start to plead for their lives.  
  
"No," Jones says as she walks up to Grim and reaches for his knife "but you can't kill them."  
  
"Thank god," by men whisper.  
  
A fierce frown on his face Grim glares at his wife "And why not?' he snaps.  
  
"Because we need to give them to scraps," states Miss Parker "that doesn't mean that you can't play with them."  
  
  
  
Zeros New York 7 P.M.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Zoe looked around spying the man she demanded get her a drink. She frowns at him, snaps her fingers at him, "Hey you. I asked you to get me a drink."  
  
"Pregnant woman shouldn't drink. It's bad for the baby," smirks the man.  
  
"Well it's a choice," snaps Zoe "and I wanted that drink."  
  
Holding up his hand, the young man he backed away "Ok lady your drink is coming right up."  
  
"Hey, Lewie one vodka on the rocks with a kiss," smirks the man. He walks back and picks up the drink and brings it over to Zoe. Looking into the glass Zoe notices the ice cubes are red instead of clear.  
  
"Cute," she mutters as she drowns the drink. Relaxing a bit she tries to get comfortable in the chair. Her eyes start to dip and she yawns.  
  
"Block get ready," she hears the young man instruct someone from faraway.  
  
"Don't worry Junior, my Block is always ready."  
  
'Junior, no Junior is in Paris.'  
  
  
  
Bell Tower The Bronx 7:50 P.M.  
  
The shrill of the phone could barely be heard over the screaming. Whipping out her cell Jones pulls it close to her ear covering the other with her hand.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yes Junior," shouts Jones "I'm fine. The screaming is Grim's doing. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," mutter Junior.  
  
"That's bullshit," shouts Jones.  
  
"Ok. I found information from someone that you and Parker were attacked," snaps Junior.  
  
"We were, but Grim got here before anything could get out of hand. You said someone gave you this info?" questions Jones.  
  
"Yes. A bitch name Zoe," answers Junior.  
  
"Oh really what else did this thing have to say for herself," growls Jones.  
  
"She said she told Raines about your," growls Junior "liaison."  
  
"Great," pacing the floor "Is tracer there."  
  
"Yes I'll put her on," mutter Junior.  
  
  
  
The Lair New York 8 P.M.  
  
"Yes Ms. Jones," mutters Tracer "I understand. That's no big." She pulls out her laptop and places it on the table.  
  
"Miss Parker, is there anything you need covered?" questions Tracer. Nodding her head Tracer smiles wickedly "That will be our pleasure Miss Parker. Yes I think Junior will really enjoy it." Napping the cell closed Tracer walks over to Junior. She hands him his cell.  
  
"I have work to do. Miss Parker by the way has consented to letting you determine what happens to dipshit." Planting a kiss on his cheek Tracer walks back to her computer and start to type away smirking a little.  
  
Looking at the woman tired to the chair in the middle of the room Junior grins evilly at her. As Kylie walks toward her holding a file.  
  
"You have been on seriously *bad* girl Zoe," mutters Kylie as she walks around Zoe in a circular fashion. "A very bad girl, but don't worry we're here now to help you."  
  
"Help me get what?" snaps Zoe.  
  
"A conscience," whispers Junior.  
  
"I haven't gone anything, nothing you can prove," smirks Zoe.  
  
"We're not a jury," snaps Junior, "and I think its past time someone avenged your sister."  
  
"What do you mean?" stutters Zoe.  
  
"Oh, nothing. We know that you pushed her to her death, then clamed you talked her into climbing and falling. We know that you are a con artist whose partner was supposed to help you con your sweet grandma out of her retirement fund. You know the one that Jarod thought was your ex-cop of a boyfriend?" answers Junior still walking around Zoe.  
  
"And we know all about your involvement with the Centre. Your trap to trick Jarod into thinking the child your carrying is his. We know about your attempts at seducing *Mr. Parker Junior* and how you tried in vain to mentally wound Debbie." Informs Mouse.  
  
Sneered Kylie as she leaned in close her grabbed Zoe by the hair and hisses "we also know that you tried to have Jones and Parker raped."  
  
Zoe looked around, she noticed that they were all kids, "Well what are you going to do about it little girl, tell mommy."  
  
"No our mother already knows. And Daddy's cleaning it up." With that said Kylie pulls out a tube that glows eerily in the room.  
  
"What's that?" stutters Zoe.  
  
"It's called Glow," smirks Junior.  
  
************************************* Oh boy I think Zoe in some trouble. Feedback is needed.. Dream  
  
Ps still no beta reader.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You dump fuck I'm junior  
  
Don't worry about it gramps I messed with yours too 


	55. Where My Pretty One Lies 53

Payback is often a bitch. and sometimes the bitch gets it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Warning: If you like Zoe or Thomas. Don't Read!! Because this only gets worse, well from this point it's all Zoe.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 53  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
The Lair New York 830 P.M.  
  
Zoe looked around, she noticed that they were all kids, "Well what are you going to do about it little girl, tell mommy."  
  
"No our mother already knows. And Daddy's cleaning it up." With that said Kylie pulls out a tube that glows eerily in the room.  
  
"What's that?" stutters Zoe.  
  
"It's called Glow," smirks Junior. Pulling out a syringe Junior takes the tube turns it upside down filling the needle with the glowing liquid. Tapping the needle to relive the air inside he takes her arm and injects the substance into her.  
  
"What's that gonna do?" whimpers Zoe.  
  
"Nothing much," snickers Mouse "just let the ghosts out."  
  
"Huh," questions Zoe.  
  
"Your personal demons," clarifies Tracer "You don't have any abilities such as touch find, telekinesis, inner sense or empathic qualities so the drug will work on replaying your life but without you being in charge."  
  
"So?" snickers Zoe.  
  
"So your sister Katie is about to come back from the dead," sneers Junior "And every one else you have screwed over is going to pay you a visit."  
  
"Consider it 'A Zoe Christmas," hisses Kylie.  
  
  
  
The Tower Centre 10:45 P.M.  
  
Stepping off the elevator he walked confidentially to the Tower. Pulling open the door he didn't expect to find Raines in the office staring out into space.  
  
"What happened now?" he snaps.  
  
Raines jumps in fright "Brother you're back."  
  
"That part is obvious," growls Mr. Parker "So what happened? Did my daughter finally manage to catch Jarod?"  
  
"No. Zoe, Lyle and Cox along with Miss Parker and Ms. Jones are in New York City. None of them has apprehend our missing pretenders," wheezes Raines "Plus we lost a hit on Margaret."  
  
"That's not new," sighs Mr. Parker "The Margaret thing is. What else?"  
  
"Zoe," clears her throat "Zoe arranged for Lyle and Cox to have some recreational fun."  
  
"Recreational fun?" questions Mr. Parker.  
  
"Yes," squeaks Raines.  
  
"Whom with?" demands Mr. Parker.  
  
"Jones," seeing Mr. Parker flinch "and Miss Parker."  
  
"What?" shouts Mr. Parker "If she is hurt she may not return." Slams his fist on the desk "And if she doesn't return how are going to get her overlies?"  
  
"I have dispatched Willie," stutters Raines.  
  
"Have him bring my daughter to me," hisses Mr. Parker "Forget everything else."  
  
  
  
The Lair New York 845 P.M.  
  
"I'm in," gleeful states Tracer. Typing away furiously on her keyboard. "Ok, one way ticket for Lyle and Cox back to the Centre," mutters Tracer planting the info in the Centre mainframe, she stops looks up "Auh, Junior what about Zoe?"  
  
"What about her?" asks Junior.  
  
"Do I put in here that she's gone back to the Centre? Or what?"  
  
"Neither," says Kylie as she walks toward Tracer. "I was thinking of doing a missing persons thing."  
  
"No cuz then Jarod will go looking for her," Mouse dismisses.  
  
"Mental ward," growls Block as he puts his arms around Kylie. The group nod in satisfaction. Tracer inputs the info then starts to look for a place to put Zoe in.  
  
"Faircliff in Rochester?" questions Tracer, when everyone agrees she hacks into there system and gets Zoe a place in the psyche ward.  
  
The group starts to argue on a course of treatment and what dieses Zoe has. Which leaves them laughing for hours.  
  
  
  
Bell Tower The Bronx 830 P.M.  
  
Walking away from the screams of Lyle and Cox, Miss Parker goes into the back. Pinching her nose she tries to clear her head. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looks up into Jones's eyes.  
  
"It's almost over," she whispers.  
  
"Yeah, I know," mutters Miss Parker "Then what?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know," mutters Jones "You waiting for Scrapes right?"  
  
"Yep, I want to make sure he understands that the debt from Texas is paid in full. I don't know when the last time I have seen Grim so happy. You either for that matter."  
  
"Yeah, now all we need is for you to be happy," smiles Jones.  
  
"Forget it!" snaps Miss Parker.  
  
"Why?" questions Jones, "Because we're so close . or because you don't want to explain to or forgive Jarod?"  
  
"A little of both," mutters Miss Parker "he's not one of us. He won't understand everything and I don't feel like explaining it to him."  
  
"I agree that he's not of us," states Jones "but barring that Grim can explain everything .when he remembers everything."  
  
"Now what?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Wait for Scrapes," smirks "Then shop." The two-woman laugh as they head back inside.  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Times Squire 1130pm  
  
With out turning on lights the individual the individual moves stealthily across the room. They go from the adjourning common room into Miss Parker's bedroom closing the door behind them. 'God, I just couldn't face Christmas at Blue Cove.' Walking over to the bed, she sat down with a sigh.  
  
"We need to talk," she heard a voice say. Miss Parker leaped to her feet, turning around towards the voice. 'Not again.' She spotted him in a dark corner. "No we don't, Jarod."  
  
Jarod steps forward slightly. "Yes, I think we do." 'She's all right, remain calm, she's all right.' Miss Parker remains silent, watching the pretender before her struggle for composure.  
  
"Miss Parker... You have everyone worried. *Don't* say Centre business, we heard you," seeing her blank face "this afternoon the incident in the airport. Did Lyle hurt you?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me?" she hisses at him "Lyle hurt me?"  
  
Watching Jarod flinch from her tone, Miss Parker got some satisfaction. Stepping back away from him she almost loses her balance. 'Shit I hope he didn't notice.'  
  
She didn't notice his eyes widen then narrow as he quickly approached her. Wiping an arm around her waist Jarod hears her moan in pain then grimace when he pulls her close to him. "Didn't hurt you? Lyle, no I'm kidding," sarcastically Jarod says to Miss Parker.  
  
"Enough," hisses Miss Parker as she tries to remove his arm only to have him maneuver her into the bathroom. Slamming the door, he locks it reaches over flicks on the light, looking her over Jarod notices little cuts and scraps on her face and hands.  
  
"What did he do?" demands Jarod in a deadly quite voice. Looking at him in the mirror Miss Parker could see he is close to exploding.  
  
"Nothing," she starts.  
  
"Parker," growls Jarod his eyes flashing her a warning.  
  
"Alright," growls Parker "I got jumped."  
  
"By Lyle," hisses Jarod. Clenching her jaw Miss Parker refuses to answer.  
  
"By Lyle," stresses Jarod lightly shaking Parker.  
  
"Yes," she snaps at him trying to shrug off his hands.  
  
"Just jumped?" questions Jarod as he watches her in the mirror "Parker," he growls, "Just jumped?" Watching her intently 'Damn it. It's like pulling teeth with a string.' He watches her face show her thoughts, 'forget this' grabbing her blouse he lifts it in the back.  
  
He sees that her back is red, long cuts run up and down it. Purple, yellow and black bruises in the shape of fingers, his widen at the site. Shock shows on his face, "Damn him to hell," Jarod whispered "Parker what happened?"  
  
Glancing up in the mirror Miss Parker saw Jarod looking at her back, 'shit and double shit' whipping around she forcefully pulled her shirt out of his hands and hisses "Nothing."  
  
Glaring at him she expects him to argue with her but them predicting Jarod's reactions were not her strong suite. She watches Jarod run through a quick Simm of the situation, then shake his head.  
  
Reaching behind his back Jarod unlocks the door, walking out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. He doesn't say a thing. Miss Parker just stands there in shock watching Jarod just walk out of the room.  
  
'Well that's not the way I though he would react.' Her eye starts to tear up 'damn him' she turns and grips the sink 'no more chances for genius.' Miss Parker struggles for breath as she fights back her tears. Feeling a gentle hand on her back Miss Parker quickly glances up into the mirror.  
  
"Now lets see what has my son so upset," mutters Margaret as she lifts her shirt. Miss Parker turns and Emily in the room with her also. "Great just great.'  
  
"Let's not," mutters Miss Parker as she tries to prevent Margaret from helping her. But Margaret is stronger then Miss Parker realizes because before she knew it she was half undressed.  
  
"Miss Parker word of advise: Give it up," states Emily "mother is in one of her mothering moods, and from the looks of you, you could do with some mothering," as she draws a bath for Miss Parker. Margaret steps out of the bathroom and pulls out a change of clothing.  
  
"I'm not really hurt," stresses Miss Parker "I have been hurt worse." Both women flinch from her honest words but keep working diligently at their goal.  
  
"Doesn't matter," says Emily "You are still going to take a bath."  
  
"And when your done doing that" mutters Margaret "You're going to tell us what is going on."  
  
The two women cohere Miss Parker into the bath, not leaving her alone for a minute. Margaret and Emily make periodic reports to the men waiting outside in the common room  
  
Miss Parker's thinks 'Help I think I need help.'  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 12 P.M  
  
Jarod is pacing the floor while his father watches him. "Jarod she safe. Margaret and Emily are in there as we speak taking care of her."  
  
"I know that Dad," snaps Jarod; he grimaces turns to his father to apologize.  
  
"No need," states Major "I would be doing the same if it was Margaret."  
  
Holding out a soft drink to Jarod, Ethan says, "She is strong."  
  
"Yes, Ethan's right. She will survive this too," says Syd as he too watches Jarod pace the floor.  
  
"I'm just glad that Jason and Debbie are still sleeping," mutters Broots.  
  
  
  
Marriott (Ms. Jones room) New York City 12 P.M  
  
"Grim," snaps Jones.  
  
"Megan," sighs Kyle as he pulls her down onto the bed "If you don't stop calling me Grim soon I will have to find a way to torture you slowly." He starts to kiss her neck, making his way up to her jawbone.  
  
"Grim," whimpers Jones "I'm waiting for two very important phone calls."  
  
"Hmm," mutters Kyle "I see you have decided to be tortured slowly," he continues to kiss until she submits under him. And starts to kiss him back.  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 12:25 P.M  
  
"Jarod," says Emily as she walks out of Miss Parker's bedroom "She still won't talk to us."  
  
"Why don't I give it a try," suggests Syd as he walks towards Miss Parker's bedroom. For an instant Syd was afraid of what Jarod would do. He had never expected him to be this protective of Miss Parker. Jarod looked as if he wanted to try and stop him from entering her room.  
  
Opening the door Syd knocks on the door before entering the room. Looking around he notices Miss Parker sitting in the corner chair with her feet under her.  
  
Clearing his throat "Miss Parker."  
  
"Sydney," smirks Miss Parker, he watches Margaret fret around her. Miss Parker's level of patience was wearing thin and it started to show. "Margaret I think Miss Parker and I need to talk alone," suggests Syd to Margaret. She glances back between the two and then leaves.  
  
"Thank god," mutters Miss Parker "I don't think I could have taken any more tonight."  
  
"Miss Parker," starts Syd "Everyone is worried."  
  
"I know that," says Miss Parker.  
  
"You can't keep this bottled inside you," Syd says as he sits down "Rape is not something you should have to handle alone. I am here for you to talk to."  
  
"Syd *nothing* happened," stresses Miss Parker.  
  
"Can you explain the cuts and bruises on your back," questions Syd.  
  
"Yes," snaps Miss Parker "I was jumped. That's it. Nothing more."  
  
"Now Miss Parker," stresses Syd "getting upset or acting like it didn't happen will not change it. You need to talk your way ."  
  
"Get out," snaps Miss Parker "NOW Syd." Getting up she grabs him by his arm and drags him to the door. Opening the door she shoves him out. Glaring at the group in the common room Miss Parker shouts, "Nothing happened. Got that. Nothing." Then slams her bedroom door.  
  
Grabbing the phone of the desk her punches in the number for Jones's room waiting for her to pick it up Miss Parker starts to pace.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"Jones get up here," growls Miss Parker "Before I kill them all."  
  
"Them all?" questions Jones.  
  
"Yeah, every single freaking one of them," then slams down the phone to blow off steam.  
  
  
  
Marriott (Ms. Jones room) New York City 12:30 P.M  
  
The phone is ring registers in her brain, pushing really hard Jones gets Kyle to move enough so she can answer it.  
  
"Speak," she says breathlessly. 'Damn it, what is it Raines.'  
  
"Jones get up here," growls Miss Parker "Before I kill them all." 'What now.'  
  
"Them all?" questions Jones. 'Who?'  
  
"Yeah, every single freaking one of them," hearing the phone slam, Jones listens to the dial tone for a minute before putting the phone down. The words 'every single freaking one' thinking for a minute 'shit she means..'  
  
"Ah, honey," Jones starts causing Kyle to immediately stop what he's doing.  
  
"What did you do?" growls Kyle.  
  
Swallowing hard "It's not what I did, ahmm, it's more like what I didn't tell you."  
  
"Megan," growls Kyle.  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 12:35 P.M  
  
The elevator dings outside the suite, everyone in the suite tenses up. There is a knock at the door, Sam goes over and looks throw the spy hole.  
  
"It's Jones," he whispers.  
  
"Open the god damn door Sam," bellows Jones causing Sam to jump. "Now," she snaps. Reacting without thought he opens the door. Pushing it aside Jones walks though it. Looking at the shocked expressions on the Charles family face's Jones smirks.  
  
"Speak," she snaps at them.  
  
"What are you doing here," stutters Broots. Jones looks at him in mild confusion.  
  
"Trust the geek to ask," amazed says Jones as she walks towards Miss Parker room "Parker it's me open up. Grim get you lily white ass in here."  
  
"Grim!" shouts Jarod "Who's Grim."  
  
"What the fuck!" snaps Jones prowling toward Jarod "How do you know about Grim?" Jarod backs away from her quickly, raising his hands into the air.  
  
"I uh, overheard you talking to Parker at the airport," mutters Jarod. Seeing Jones narrow her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Megan," growls Kyle as he walks into the suite "go see what Parker wants." The whole room goes eerily quite as the Charles family absorbs the fact that Kyle was alive. Each member shocked into silence, no one moves but stares at Kyle as he closes the door.  
  
"Sure hubby," Jones sneers, "whatever you say."  
  
**************************************************************** More to come Dream 


	56. Where My Pretty One Lies 54

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 54  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 12:35 A.M  
  
"What the fuck!" snaps Jones prowling toward Jarod "How do you know about Grim?" Jarod backs away from her quickly, raising his hands into the air.  
  
"I uh, overheard you talking to Parker at the airport," mutters Jarod. Seeing Jones narrow her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Megan," growls Kyle as he walks into the suite "go see what Parker wants." The whole room goes eerily quite as the Charles family absorbs the fact that Kyle was alive. Each member shocked into silence, no one moves but stares at Kyle as he closes the door.  
  
"Sure hubby," Jones sneers, "whatever you say."  
  
She walks into Parker's bedroom; Kyle stands by the door looking at everyone.  
  
"Hello," he starts "my name is Kyle. I was taken when I was little."  
  
Everyone seems to snap out of his or her trance. Jarod runs up to Kyle and bear hugs him, lifting him off the floor. Jason comes out of his room to see what all the excitement is about.  
  
Miss Parker's Bedroom 12:35 A.M  
  
"Ok what happened?" demands Jones.  
  
"Everyone thinks I was raped," growls Miss Parker "they refuse to listen to me. They sent Syd in here. I had to throw him out."  
  
"Well you can't say that they don't care," says Jones.  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 1 A.M  
  
"Well they have been in there a long time," comment Jarod.  
  
Glancing at his watch Kyle gives Jarod a look that clearly says 'you have got to be shitting me.' Jason watches in fascination the looks between his father and his brother.  
  
"They have been in there a total of 25 minutes Jarod," snickers Kyle "and they are women. Women have been known to talk for hours on end over the same subject."  
  
Jarod glares at him "It's just that she has been hurt today."  
  
"Yeah, I know," says Kyle.  
  
"What would you know what it?" questions Syd.  
  
"I was there," sneers Kyle to Syd not liking the man. He sits down in front of his mom. She gentle puts her hand through his hair. Ethan stares at him. Syd tries to get closer to him until Kyle narrows his eyes.  
  
"Kyle," whispers Margaret "Tell us what happened today?"  
  
"Well, Parker and Jones went to the airport to meet up with Sam. When there they meet up with Lyle, Cox and Zoe. Waited around to catch someone, missed them, left. Zoe came up with the idea for Lyle and Cox to get it on with them. Called Jones told her to go somewhere. They went, Lyle and Cox showed. I arrived before anything could get out of hand. Tortured Lyle and Cox. Jones and Parker went shopping dragging me along. Parker left, I dragged my wife back to our room. The rest is on a need to know bases, you don't need to know."  
  
"Why does she call you Grim?" questions Ethan.  
  
"Oh," groans Kyle "because I was stupid enough to sprout 'I decide who lives and who dies'. She whipped around slapped me across the face, asked me if I thought I was the Grim Reaper. Then she and Parker ignored me all day."  
  
"You've known Miss Parker a long time?" asks Broots.  
  
"Yeah since we were little kids," replies Kyle.  
  
"From the Centre?" asks Major Charles.  
  
Thinking for a minute "Yeah, I know her from the Centre."  
  
"Did you know of Jason's mom?" Emily asks quietly.  
  
"Know of?" questions Kyle.  
  
"Well our sources say she's dead," Emily says.  
  
"What? Who the fuck told you that!" demands Kyle. Jason's heart jumps into his throat.  
  
"Are you saying she's alive?" questions Jason his face shows his hope. Kyle runs a hand down his face. Everyone was waiting for his answer.  
  
"Kid, your mothers more complicated then a mainframe computer chalked full of the latest technology. As to if she is alive," grumbles Kyle "ah, my wife is *going* to kill me. You didn't hear this from me, but yeah she's alive."  
  
Jason gleefully shouts "Yes I knew it she's alive."  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Bedroom 1:15 A.M  
  
Jason's gleeful shout "Yes I knew it she's alive." Reached Jones's ears, she shakes her head.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," she hisses.  
  
"Don't he was bound to find out sooner or later," whispers Miss Parker "besides it will save me the trouble of telling him."  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 120 A.M  
  
Watching the door to which his wife has disappeared behind Kyle waits for her to bust through. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she doesn't show. Narrowing his eyes at the door.  
  
"Who told she was dead?" questions Kyle.  
  
"Miss Parker," Jason answers.  
  
"How did you ask her?"  
  
"I asked for the information on the glow subjects," replies Jason.  
  
"Look kid. Never mention that shit again," growls Kyle "do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," squeaks Jason.  
  
"Good, so tell me Jarod, how's Michael?" asks Kyle. The room goes into a depressed quite Kyle looks around "What?"  
  
"Michael's dead?" says Jarod. Looking at Jarod Kyle could see he was serious.  
  
"What the Fuck," Kyle growls "PARKER!" he bellows.  
  
Miss Parker's Bedroom 1:35 A.M  
  
"PARKER!" he bellows.  
  
"It looks like Kyle has remembered more," muses Miss Parker walking to the door she opens it "You bellowed?"  
  
"Yes," snaps Kyle as he walks into the room. Pointing to his wife "You OUT!"  
  
"No!" snaps Jones. Kyle stalks up to her picks her up and throes her over his shoulder. Walking back into the common room he deposits her in a chair. "Stay!" he snaps "And don't kill anyone."  
  
Walking back into Miss Parker's room he slams the door behind him.  
  
"Explain to me why Jarod thinks Michael is dead?" hisses Kyle.  
  
"Because he never asked if he was or not," snaps Miss Parker "He just assumed."  
  
  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 135 P.M  
  
Stay!" Kyle snaps "And don't kill anyone." He turns and goes to Parker's room slamming the door when he's inside.  
  
Her phone rings. Whipping it out her looks at the caller id before answering.  
  
"Speak," she snaps, she listens for a minute then orders "Get up here and bring him with you. I'm sick of this." She puts her phone away.  
  
"What," snaps Jones.  
  
"Why is Kyle upset?" asks Margaret.  
  
"Well lets see," starts Jones "he found out that Jarod thinks Michael is dead."  
  
"He is dead," says Jarod.  
  
"No-one dies at the Centre Jarod," sneers Jones "as you constantly keep telling everyone." Watching her words sink into the group, Broots was the first to recover.  
  
"So he's alive," mutters Broots.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why Kyle is yelling at Parker," states Jarod. Emily gasps looks at Jones who nods at her.  
  
"For someone who is a genius, your stupid," snaps Jones.  
  
Seeing that she isn't getting to him "Jarod, you can't build something on nothing. Who do you know that runs around after people no one else can see? Hmm, Jarod? Now why do you think Kyle is in there?"  
  
A knocking at the door startles everyone. Getting up she looks in the spy hole before opening the door. In walk Mouse, Trace, and Kylie who hugs Jones.  
  
"Where is the rest?" questions Jones.  
  
"Coming," whispers Mouse "I'll get the door."  
  
"Fine, I need to let Grim know," mutters Jones she crosses the room opens Parker's door and walks in.  
  
Rapping a beat on the door cause Mouse to squeal, opening the door she walks out into the hallway. In walk Block and Junior. Jarod gasps.  
  
"What?" demands Major Charles.  
  
"Who are you?" demands Jarod.  
  
"I'm Junior, Kyle Junior," replies Junior.  
  
"Who's Icky?" questions Jason.  
  
"I am," says Mr. Parker Junior as he walks into the room, Mouse is in front of him. He lifts up his arms and removes his blood soaked shirt.  
  
"You were shot. I saw you," whispers Margaret.  
  
"Yeah I know. Sorry it couldn't be helped," apologizes Icky "Never go to work unprepared." His chest has five dark purple spots near his heart. "Bullet proof, latest stuff."  
  
"Need a shirt," says Major Charles.  
  
"Yeah, that a be cool," replies Icky.  
  
"Your alive," whispers Margaret "I can't believe it."  
  
"What do you mean alive?" growls Miss Parker.  
  
"Busted," states Block.  
  
************************** Later Dream 


	57. Where My Pretty One Lies 55

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 55  
  
Dream  
  
Marriott suite 315 Common room 145 A.M  
  
"Need a shirt," says Major Charles.  
  
"Yeah, that a be cool," replies Icky.  
  
"Your alive," whispers Margaret "I can't believe it."  
  
"What do you mean alive?" growls Miss Parker.  
  
"Busted," states Block as he moves in front of Kylie.  
  
"What do you mean alive?" snaps Miss Parker.  
  
"I kind of, sort of," grumbles Icky running a hand down his face.  
  
"He got pop shot in Paris," snaps Mouse "In front of Debbie and Margaret, who proceed to think him dead, because." Glaring at Icky. Major Charles tosses Icky a shirt.  
  
"Because," snaps Miss Parker walking toward him.  
  
"Because I decided to play dead," grumbles Icky.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Michael," shouts Miss Parker, "What the FUCK were you thinking?"  
  
"Thinking," snaps Jarod "why should he think when you don't." Watching Miss Parker pale alittle under Jarod's words, Junior nods to Tracer.  
  
"Bigger probs people," shouts Tracer "Goons coming."  
  
Sighing heavily "Chop up on top, gassed up and ready to go." Watching only his mother, his crew and Jones move to get ready to leave, Icky snaps "MOVE IT. Unless you WANT to go back to the Centre."  
  
  
  
Marriott Roof 2 A.M.  
  
Getting everyone in the chopper took some maneuvering. Junior and Icky were piloting the chopper. Several ladies were sitting on the laps on some of the men. Margaret was sitting on Major Charles's lap. Emily on Ethan's, Kylie and Mouse sat on Block's. Tracer sat next to Junior up front. Debbie on Broots' lap next to Syd and Jason, Kyle held his wife on his while Jarod held on to Miss Parker.  
  
"Start explaining," growls Jarod in her ear.  
  
"Why so you can forget it," hisses Miss Parker Jarod's eyes narrow, she adds "again."  
  
Glancing back at their sons both Major Charles and Margaret shake their heads and wonder how things got so complicated. The normally short flight seemed to go on for ages until they had reacted their destination.  
  
"Welcome to Silver Lake," shouts Mouse over the whirl of the helicopter.  
  
Landing the helicopter, Junior and Tracer jump to the ground. Helping everyone down Icky and Junior work smoothly steering clear of their respective mothers. Block helped with the luggage as Miss Parker and Jones stalked into the house. Close on their heels were both Kyle and Jarod.  
  
"What the hell do you mean," shouts Jarod "again?"  
  
"Just what I said," snaps Miss Parker, "Mouse show Margaret, Emily, Debbie to their rooms for the reminder of their stay."  
  
"Tracer," giggles Angelo as jumps out from behind the couch running up to the girl he hugs her close. Stupefied Jarod watches the exchange.  
  
"What," snaps Icky "we weren't going to leave him there. Unlike you."  
  
"Unfair," replies Miss Parker.  
  
"So what," shouts Icky which gets him a dirty look from both his mother and Mouse. Jarod stares hard at Icky. Taking offense to his staring Icky goes straight up to Jarod, getting in his face shouts "BOO." Then shoves him backward.  
  
"That's it," hisses Jones "You and Junior are officially in the dog house."  
  
"What!" shouts Junior "What did I do?"  
  
"Let's see," snaps Jones "Hmm, You and crew in New York, ring a bell in your head." Watching his son fight for control, 'yep just like me' thinks Kyle. Glancing around the room he spots his daughter being held by a boy who resembled a Mac truck.  
  
"Dog house," says Tracer pointing her finger "Is that way." Grumbling both Junior and Icky lead the way. When Jarod started to follow Miss Parker and Jones up the stairs and not down the hall, Block got in his way.  
  
Growling at Jarod, who tries to move pass Block until Block grips him hard and forcible moves Jarod toward the "Dog house."  
  
Dog House Silver Lake  
  
Walking into the room the Major could see a large Bruce spruce standing in one corner 'getting ready for Christmas' the plain white walls with bare wood paneling brought some comfort. Spotting his grandsons in front of him, he notices that they have started a fire in the large fireplace.  
  
The firelight gives the room a soft glow, watching them move around the room getting supplies. When they lift up a floor board and pull out some candy the Major smirks 'they must get banished here at lest twice a week.'  
  
Jason watches Junior and Icky move around the room getting everyone blankets and pillows. 'Why didn't he tell me he was my brother?'  
  
"I didn't tell you," starts Icky "because it's too dangerous for anyone to know."  
  
"How did you know," whispers Jason.  
  
"I could hear you," replies Icky.  
  
"What" asks Ethan.  
  
"I could hear him," answers Icky "I was the one to tell mother that you're still alive because I could hear you." Shrugging his shoulders Icky has his camp set up on the floor, Junior's is next to him. Jarod and Kyle take the bunk beds.  
  
"Why can't I hear you," asks Jason.  
  
"What makes you think you can't," replies Junior "It's a weird twin thing. Kind of runs in the family."  
  
Looking at his brother Icky shakes his head "We'll play around tomorrow on it, ok."  
  
"Yeah that would be nice," smiles Jason "So what's mother like?"  
  
"Loaded question," snickers Junior "depends on weather or not there is chocolate in the house." The two boys laugh; Jason feels left out until a mental picture of an irate Miss Parker flashes throw his head.  
  
"Yeah Junior," laughs Jason "Emily's the same way." Jason settles on the floor next to Junior and Icky, each take turns telling stories. Ethan and the Major take the couches next to the fireplace.  
  
Dog House Silver Lake 7 A.M.  
  
  
  
"Welcome," shouts Faith as she barrels into the room "Papaw, welcome." Running up to Major Charles Faith jumps at him. Griping him in a death hug, Major watches her face split into a ear to ear grin.  
  
"Hi," shouts Faith her blue eyes twinkling in delight as he looks at Jarod.  
  
"Faith," grumbles Icky as he looks at his watch "it's 7 in the freaking morning."  
  
Pouting at him "Bad Icky," she jumps down and stands next to him "Bad Icky," she screams facing Jason. Jason watches her as she lifts up both her feet and lands right in the middle of Icky's chest knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Grumbling Junior pulls the covers down off his head "Faith please," he pleads.  
  
"NO," shrieks Faith "Icky bad, I sit on you."  
  
"I know," groans Icky as Faith leans her face next to his; she looks directly into his eyes then slaps his face "Bad Icky."  
  
"Is she always like this," asks Jason fascinated. 'No sometimes she is an Angel, just not today.' He watches her continue to hit Icky on the face, until she gets up and walks over to Junior.  
  
"Please don't," pleads Junior "Faith I'm tired." Pouting her lips start to quiver she looks like she is going to start crying any second.  
  
"Hi Faith," says Jason "My name is Jason. Do you remember me?" Running up to Jason, Faith grips him in a tight hug and starts to swing back and forth. "I guess she does."  
  
"Faith leave Junior alone," shouts Tracer from outside the room.  
  
"NO," shrieks Faith.  
  
"Oh, go harass your brother," snaps Tracer.  
  
"I am," shouts Faith as she continues to hold Jason.  
  
"What," whispers Jarod.  
  
**************** Later Dream 


	58. Where My Pretty One Lies 56

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 56  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Dog House Silver Lake 7 A.M.  
  
"Is she always like this," asks Jason fascinated. 'No sometimes she is an Angel, just not today.' He watches her continue to hit Icky on the face, until she gets up and walks over to Junior.  
  
"Please don't," pleads Junior "Faith I'm tired." Pouting her lips start to quiver she looks like she is going to start crying any second.  
  
"Hi Faith," says Jason "My name is Jason. Do you remember me?" Running up to Jason, Faith grips him in a tight hug and starts to swing back and forth. "I guess she does."  
  
"Faith leave Junior alone," shouts Tracer from outside the room.  
  
"NO," shrieks Faith.  
  
"Oh, go harass your brother," snaps Tracer.  
  
"I am," shouts Faith as she continues to hold Jason.  
  
"What," whispers Jarod.  
  
"I am harassing my brother," relays Faith staring at Jarod "Daddy in *lots* of trouble."  
  
"That's right Faith," snickers Icky "Daddy in lots of trouble."  
  
"All right boys," snaps Kylie as she enters the room "up and atom." Snapping her fingers "Now!" she shouts.  
  
"Back off," snaps Jarod. Kylie's eyes narrow dangerously at him.  
  
"I wouldn't say things like that to Kylie," suggest Jason "dad, Block just might kill you."  
  
"It's not Block you need to watch out for," grumbles Junior "It's Kylie herself. And yes before you ask she can and will hurt you, kill you no."  
  
"Yeah right," growls Jarod.  
  
"Maybe Uncle Jarod needs a demo," growls Kylie as the rug that Jarod was standing on gets pulled out from under him. Landing on his bottom Jarod stares at her in shock.  
  
"How," wonders Ethan as he points to Jarod.  
  
"It's called telekinesis," smirks Kylie "and before you start your shit with anyone Uncle Jarod I would get your facts straight."  
  
"Kylie," growls Junior as he sniffs the air around him "Who is in my kitchen?"  
  
"That would be Margaret," replies Kylie as Junior jumps up and rushes out of the room with Kylie close on his tail. Listening for a few moments before they could hear Junior yelling "Out of my kitchen Woman." Loud clanking noises then "Out I say, move it woman."  
  
Laughing Faith lets go of Jason "Passive of kitchen," giggling she runs out of the room. Then a loud shriek from Junior "Faith!"  
  
"Damn it," growls Icky "I just wanted to sleep" as he gets up and walks toward the door.  
  
"Hey," yells Jason "wait for me," as he gets up. Major Charles and Ethan are already standing up ready to fallow the boy out the door.  
  
"Jarod," questions Ethan "are you coming."  
  
"No," grumbles Jarod.  
  
"He's sulking Ethan," snaps Icky "leave him." Turning on his heel Icky walks out of the room leaving behind only Jarod and Kyle. Looking at his brother still sitting on the floor where he landed.  
  
"You know my daughter is right," states Kyle "you really should start anything unless you're straight on your facts."  
  
"I know," groans Jarod "I just wish I know what those facts were."  
  
"Well," states Mouse as she walks into the room "you'll never find out if you stay in this room." Picking up a picture she hands it over to Jarod "But you can start here."  
  
Looking over the picture Jarod easily spots Miss Parker with his arms wrapped around her, both of them are smiling into the camera. Her long hair spills over onto his shoulder 'just like my dream.'  
  
**************** Later Dream 


	59. Where 57

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
OK LISTEN UP *****Jarod has never read X-Men so the scene if plausible OK! *****  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 57  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Silver Lake 7:15 A.M.  
  
Kyle leaves Jarod to ponder the past. Walking out of the doghouse, he follows his nose and ears toward the kitchen. Walking into it, Kyle gasps at it, the simple huge kitchen, looking at the 'toys' it seemed like latest model of everything that could go into a kitchen was found on the counter top. Each toy had its own place and everything looked extremely well organized 'he must get that from me.'  
  
Junior was standing in the middle of the kitchen fending off his family from entering into his domain with a wooden spoon. Hitting anyone who would dare to go past an invisible line he made up. Watching Icky holding a squiring Faith as she tried for all her worth to break free, brought a light laugh.  
  
"Well good morning," whispers Margaret "this young gentleman is cooking us breakfast."  
  
"Pancakes," demands Faith.  
  
"Yes Faith," both Icky and Jason say.  
  
"Pancakes," screams Faith "Now!"  
  
"Please," starts Jason "have some patience." Earning him a grimace from both Icky and Junior. Jason starts to wonder what he has said wrong when he finds out the hard way.  
  
"NO!" shrieks Faith "PANCAKES! I want PANCAKES right now." Faith bangs her hands on the tabletop to emphasize her point of view "NO PATIENCE! Want right now!"  
  
"Faith," snaps Jones as she walks into the room looking like death warmed up "Enough," she hisses at the little girl. Walking passed Junior she picks up the clock that was on the counter.  
  
"My god," Jones groans "It only 7:25 in the freaking morning!" Dropping the clock she turns around and heads back the way she came "Go back to bed," Jones orders as she leaves.  
  
"Still not a morning person," remarks Kyle as he follows Jones out.  
  
"He can say that again," laughs Kylie "Mom and mornings so don't get along," explaining it to the new comers "Moms an owl." The kids start to tell stories about how much of a non-morning person Jones is.  
  
"I remember the time your mother," pointing to Kylie "refused to send you guys to the public school. Because as she put it 'the barbaric torture getting up that early' was insane to her rational mind," says Mouse.  
  
"Or how about the time mother refused to answer the phone until it was a reasonable time," laughs Kylie. Watching some of the faces exchange confused looks Kylie clarifies "mothers idea of reasonable time is between 1 P.M. and 12 A.M. call any time other then that it better be a life threatening emergency."  
  
"Well," laughing Emily says "I better keep that in mind."  
  
"If you don't go to school. How do you learn," questions Margaret.  
  
"Oh, we all go to school," says Tracer "We just go to night school. It's more like a combination of High School, Shop Class and College."  
  
"Yeah," laughs Kylie "We get to pick what class we want, then we go to those class. OF course there are certain class we have to go to but all in all its way cool."  
  
Dog House 7:30 A.M.  
  
Staring at the picture that Mouse handed him, Jarod tries to search his memory once again for the missing information. And once again he draws a blank. Getting frustrated he gets up, paces the room looking for any more objects that might trigger his memory. Finding only a picture of Kyle and Maggie in the same pose as Miss Parker and him, Jarod leaves the room.  
  
Going out in the hallway he easily hears the laughter from the kitchen, shaking his head he goes the opposite way. Finding himself back in the main entranceway from last night, Jarod starts to climb the steps. Walking down the hallway, he opens one room. Inside he couldn't tell if it was a girls or boys room, it was filled with airplanes and graphic designs.  
  
Closing the door he goes to the other side and opens that door. Inside his knows that this room is a boys room, its filled with comics, kitchen supplies 'Must be Junior's room' a portable computer is surrounded by pictures of a man with claws coming out of his hands. "Wow," states Jarod "I wonder if the Centre did that to him."  
  
Hearing snickering behind him, Jarod turns to find Block.  
  
"That's Logan," states Block.  
  
"Does he have a last name," asks Jarod. Watching Block look at him funny, then see a smile almost break throw.  
  
Looking at Jarod funny Block realizes that Jarod has never read any x-men comics or maybe has never read any comics at all. 'Maybe I should tell him that Logan is Miss Parker's long lost brother and he's pissed at him' struggling to hold in the smile that is trying to break out. "Yes, Jarod he does. Logan's last name is."  
  
Jones's Room  
  
Flopping down on her bed, she barely registers the fact that Kyle has followed her to her room. Groaning she closes her eyes, feeling the bed drip from the added weight.  
  
"Still not a morning person," laughs Kyle as he starts to rug her back "back pain?"  
  
"Yes," she groans, "some things never change. Lower."  
  
  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Hmm, that was good," compliments Major Charles.  
  
"Thanks," replies Kyle as he is cleaning the utensils. Watching the kid Major Charles starts to wonder who he is more like. Each of his kids act like him expect Emily she acted more like her mother.  
  
"Wow," says Debbie "you guys have a great house."  
  
"This is nothing," dismisses Icky "You should see the backyard or Computer Central."  
  
"Computer Central," asks Broots.  
  
"Yeah," laughs Tracer "It's so cool, has the latest in computer hardware and software. Plus we now have a great guy on the board."  
  
"Who," asks Debbie.  
  
"Angelo," laughs Tracer "he is a computer icon. Pure genius." Both girls laugh relaying their own stories of Angelo.  
  
"Hey Icky," says Mouse "where is your dad?"  
  
"He sulking," replies Icky.  
  
"Ah, no he's not," contradicts Mouse "He is also not in the dog house."  
  
"That's ok," dismiss Debbie "as long as he and Miss P are not left in the same room."  
  
"Really," says Kyle as he stops cleaning. Icky stops eating putting his half raised fork back down. Looking at Debbie questionable.  
  
"What makes you say that," asks Icky as sweetly as he could. Major Charles starts to pick up on the tension slowly rising in the room 'good grief, let's talk over protective.'  
  
"Well," replies Debbie everyone knows that ever time Jarod and Miss Parker get together, they fight like cats and dogs. No pun intended. But please the last time I heard Jarod and Miss Parker having one of their fighting matches, she smacked him."  
  
"Smacked him," asks Major Charles 'what on earth for.'  
  
"Well yeah," answers Debbie "the one where he was yelling at her for keeping him away from his son. The one Zoe is carrying," Major Charles looks at the kids everyone but his grandsons looks ok. "Yeah he was really nasty to her. I think I even called her a.," blushing Debbie starts to stutter.  
  
"What Debbie did my son call Miss Parker," asks Major Charles "If you really think it's that bad, whisper it into my ear."  
  
Debbie leans over and whispers into Major Charles's ear, causing him to gasp out loud. By now everyone was looking at him, struggling to control his own temper, Major Charles stood up. Choking out "I'll be right back," he walks out of the room.  
  
**************** Later Dream 


	60. 58 not

More is coming, I have a new computer so I have to work the kinks out of it. Thanks.  
  
Tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen! Dream 


	61. Where 59

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 59  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Silver Lake 830A.M.  
  
Jones's Room  
  
Moaning as Kyle rubs away the pain in her back, "God I missed you."  
  
Laughing "More like missed my back rubs."  
  
"That too, plus you could always discipline the kids better then me."  
  
"I'm so sorry Maggie," whispers Kyle "for leaving you with having to rise them by yourself."  
  
Looking at him "Kyle I was never really alone," smiling slightly "you were always here in sprit, plus I had Mrs. Jackson."  
  
Laughing "That old broad. What ever happened to her?"  
  
Kitchen  
  
"What Debbie did my son call Miss Parker," asks Major Charles "If you really think it's that bad, whisper it into my ear."  
  
Debbie leans over and whispers into Major Charles's ear, causing him to gasp out loud. By now everyone was looking at him, struggling to control his own temper, Major Charles stood up. Choking out "I'll be right back," he walks out of the room.  
  
"Ah Debbie," purrs Junior "what did our dear Uncle Jarod say?"  
  
"NO," shrieks Faith "no tell. Mommy mad." Looking at each other Junior and Icky quickly dropped their line of questioning. Soon laughter was flowing in the room again as the kids told stories of their mothers.  
  
Computer Central  
  
Clicking away on the computer Angelo hacks into the Centre's database, maneuvering around with practiced easy. Reaching over he picks up one kernel, munching away he swipes through the programs looking for something intangible.  
  
Second Floor Hallway  
  
Looking dazed Jarod wonders around, 'for a minute there I thought Block was going to play me.' Going down the steps Jarod spots his father stalking towards him.  
  
"Jarod," hisses Major Charles "We need to talk."  
  
"What's the matter," questions Jarod as he looks around to see what could have pissed off his father.  
  
"Did you or did you not call Miss Parker a slut," demands Major Charles as he glares at Jarod.  
  
"Major Charles," booms Miss Parker's voice "That's not for you to involve yourself with."  
  
Glancing up the stairs Major Charles see Miss Parker gracefully step down them "It is when Debbie over hears him," pointing to his son "when Icky could have easily heard him also."  
  
Smiling at him "Major," purrs Miss Parker "Icky hates Jarod enough as it is." This causes both men to look at her "What? Couldn't you tell?"  
  
Stumbling over his words "But I thought that was just abandonment issues?"  
  
"Jarod I have abandonment issues," snaps Miss Parker "Your son has hated you for the last four going on five years." Looking back between Jarod and Miss Parker, Major Charles takes two steps back 'this is going to be a major melt down.'  
  
"What for," demands Jarod as he steps closer to Miss Parker.  
  
"Let's see," hisses Miss Parker "how old is Faith, Jarod?"  
  
"Ah," gesturing behind him "I'm just going to go back to the kitchen."  
  
"Do that," snaps Miss Parker as she glares at Jarod, the turns on her heel and walks down the hallway away from the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Everyone glanced up as Major Charles walked back into the kitchen, holding up his hands "they're at it."  
  
Groaning Icky tightens his jaw "No, mommy really mad now. Daddy bad," smacking her hand against the countertop to make her point known.  
  
"How is your daddy bad," asks Ethan fascinated by Faith.  
  
"He forgot," cries Faith "he forgot me. Hurt the mommy, now mommy mad." She squirms in Icky's embrace until she can hug him.  
  
"Well said," whispers Kylie "little one."  
  
"Not little one," sniffles Faith "little one coming." Almost everyone glanced around not understanding Faith's comment. Those that did understand wisely kept their mouths shut.  
  
Computer Central  
  
Tabbing Angelo starts to giggle as he rocks himself back and forth "Almost over, babies free. Soon everyone free." Hearing the door creak open, he knows before turning his head "daughter mad at friend."  
  
Walking further into the room, Miss Parker kisses the top of Angelo's head "Katie," mutters Angelo "Katie like mamma." Turning she walks back out as she starts to close the door Angelo shouts "like mamma."  
  
Turning away from the door she finds her way blocked "following me."  
  
"Why not," purrs Jarod as he starts to close the distance between them "you did that to me for years. Years I could have spent with our son."  
  
"Really," matching his voice "you could have had that Jarod but you were the one who decided that you didn't want that." Noticing his shocked expression "That's right Jarod, you were the one who left, not me." Shoving him out of her way she heads down the hall.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Hearing Miss Parker coming their way, Kyle tosses the rag in the sink "ok we have two choices, one leave and go to another room or be forced to go to another room."  
  
Laughing at him Tracer picks up her coffee mug "I'm off to Computer central. If you want to know what we know you'll come with." Leaving the room by a side exit she takes the long way to the room.  
  
"Kylie," coughs Major Charles "You wanted to show me your designs." Kylie's face lightens up as she bounces towards a closed door. Opening it up, Major Charles finds himself looking a stair leading upwards.  
  
"Can I come," questions Margaret.  
  
Kylie nods her head "Follow me," instructs Kylie as she starts up the stairs.  
  
Ethan, Ryan, Emily decided to follow Junior and Icky to the computer room. Faith kept trying to get away from Icky, when she would get close to escaping he would tickle her. Leaving the room vacate for Miss Parker and Jarod.  
  
Kylie's Room  
  
Opening the door, Major Charles show that it was filled with airplanes and graphic designs. A laptop computer was neatly tucked away in the desk. Picking up one of the designs 'damn she could work for NASA.'  
  
"These are really good," states Major Charles.  
  
"Not really," dismiss Kylie pointing to the design "there are several weak spots."  
  
Margaret watched as her husband and her granddaughter connected over the airplane designs. Glancing around she spots fashion designs in a folder, picking it up and leafing through it 'wow these are good.'  
  
"Have you thought to becoming a designer," asks Margaret.  
  
"Yeah," laughs Kylie "but I want to be a rock star first." Both Margaret and the Major look at each other 'kids.'  
  
Computer Central  
  
Opening the door and flicking on the lights, Tracer smirks at Angelo when he tries to glare at her "lights need to be on." Sitting down in a chair next him, she gets comfortable as she boots up her computer "Anything good?"  
  
Walking into computer central Ethan was shocked at the cool design it looked comfortable yet at the same time like a hub "Who designed this?"  
  
"Kylie," proudly Kyle states.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Walking into the kitchen Miss Parker opens a cabinet and pulls out a mug, reaching over she pours herself a cup of coffee, looking around she notices that everyone has abandoned the room, until Jarod walks in.  
  
"We need to talk," states Jarod.  
  
"What for," snaps Miss Parker "We did this same dance years ago."  
  
Frustrated he places himself in front of her "I don't remember any of it," hearing her sigh, "really I don't. I wouldn't just leave."  
  
"You did leave Jarod," argues Miss Parker "and it wasn't the first time you did," watching his face "or have you forgotten Michael?"  
  
"No," snaps Jarod "I haven't forgotten Michael," closing in on her he corners her.  
  
Computer Central  
  
Ryan looked around the high tech room, noticing Centre designs everywhere. Several layers of substations, each checked over for possible locations. Looking them over he realizes that his mother returned to the Centre for him 'all this time she was looking for me.' Smiling slightly.  
  
"Found something interesting," mutters Icky as he places a hand on his shoulder "ah yes, all the substations we looked though for you," smiling at him "didn't find you, you found us." Laughing with him "what's the matter?"  
  
"What makes you think some things wrong," dismiss Jason.  
  
Smirking at him "We're twins. I can always tell when something is wrong. So give."  
  
Looking around "Why do you hate dad so much?"  
  
"He hurt mom," states Icky "I can forgive many things, but hurting my mother in not one of them."  
  
"He honestly doesn't remember," whispers Jason "I think maybe the Centre did something to him." Watching his brother ponder his suggestion, then nod his head.  
  
"Could be right," dismiss Icky "but that doesn't explain his attitude to her now. Does it?"  
  
Kylie's Room  
  
Knocking on the doorframe stood Block, who looked over the room "Does he always do that," questions Margaret.  
  
Laughing, "Yes, he is very over-protective. One of his many fine qualities."  
  
"How long have you known Block," asks Major Charles.  
  
Pondering his questions Kylie thinks "Five, no seven years."  
  
"Wow, how did you meet him," asks Margaret.  
  
"I meet my Block when mom and Aunt Angel rescued him, Mouse, and Tracer from the Centre. When it was discover that they were missing Aunt Angel was convinced that they suspected her, so they had Angelo monitoring the systems for any information. As my mother took them to a hospital to find out whose children they were though DNA tests."  
  
"Yep," states Block "they're pretty meticulous when the need arises. And before you ask Mouse, Tracer, and I are siblings. Tracer and I have the same father, Angelo; Tracer's mother was Hope, my mother was Faith. Where as Mouse's mother was Faith her father was Alex. The rest you know."  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Get away from me," growls Miss Parker trying to push away Jarod.  
  
Grapping her hands, he twists them, forcing them behind her back at the same time pulling her closer to him "Angel," watching her glare at him "Yes, Angel, I don't remember a *damn* thing," feeling her foot smash into his shin, Jarod groans.  
  
Forcibly moving her down the hallway, holding her tight as she struggles to get away from him. He gets to the doghouse; at the doorframe he releases her. Stumbling backwards she groans knowing that there was no way out of the room but for that door.  
  
"We're going to talk this out," states Jarod as he kicks the door shut.  
  
"No," Angel shrieks and the groaningly repeats "No, damn it Jarod," gesturing to the door "that's the only way out."  
  
"So," snickers Jarod.  
  
Grabbing him by his shirt to press her point "It only opens from the outside, GENIUS+"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh!"  
  
Kitchen  
  
Hearing the slamming of a door, Jones looks around to see whom she should yell at.  
  
"No," Angel shrieks, down the hallway 'ok, doghouse!' Looking at her husband "Should we intercede?"  
  
"Nope," laughs Kyle "I like my head where it is thank you very much." Hitting a button on the wall, Jones smirks "what did you just do?"  
  
"Well," laughs Jones "since we were constantly putting Junior and Icky in there we installed a sound proof system."  
  
"Sound proof," ponders Kyle "as in we can't hear them anymore." Seeing the widening smirk on her face Kyle laughs as he follows her back upstairs.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************** Later Dream 


	62. Where 60

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Where my pretty one lies.. Part 60  
  
Dream  
Kitchen  
  
"Get away from me," growls Miss Parker trying to push away Jarod.  
  
Grapping her hands, he twists them, forcing them behind her back at the same time pulling her closer to him "Angel," watching her glare at him "Yes, Angel, I don't remember a *damn* thing," feeling her foot smash into his shin, Jarod groans.  
  
Forcibly moving her down the hallway, holding her tight as she struggles to get away from him. He gets to the doghouse; at the doorframe he releases her. Stumbling backwards she groans knowing that there was no way out of the room but for that door.  
  
"We're going to talk this out," states Jarod as he kicks the door shut.  
  
"No," Angel shrieks and the groaningly repeats "No, damn it Jarod," gesturing to the door "that's the only way out."  
  
"So," snickers Jarod.  
  
Grabbing him by his shirt to press her point "It only opens from the outside, GENIUS+"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh!"  
  
Kitchen  
  
Hearing the slamming of a door, Jones looks around to see whom she should yell at.  
  
"No," Angel shrieks, down the hallway 'ok, doghouse!' Looking at her husband "Should we intercede?"  
  
"Nope," laughs Kyle "I like my head where it is thank you very much." Hitting a button on the wall, Jones smirks "what did you just do?"  
  
"Well," laughs Jones "since we were constantly putting Junior and Icky in there we installed a sound proof system."  
  
"Sound proof," ponders Kyle "as in we can't hear them anymore." Seeing the widening smirk on her face Kyle laughs as he follows her back upstairs.  
  
Dog House  
  
Pushing him out of her way. Miss Parker bangs on the door, "Open up! Icky! Come on, open up!"  
  
"Give it up, Angel," groans Jarod. "We're stuck in here until someone realizes that."  
  
"Damn you, Jarod," hisses Angel as she walks over to one of the couches and flops down.  
  
"Look I'm sorry," grumbles Jarod as he looks around the room. Noticing for the first time the bookshelf. Going over to it, Jarod runs his finger over some of the titles 'Emma,' sounds boring. 'Pride and Prejudice' this is prefect it sums up Angel nicely. "Since we're stuck in here, how about I read to you," asks Jarod.  
  
"Fine as long as it's not something graphic horror," mutters Angel as Jarod sits down next to her. Pulling a blanket from the floor Jarod covers both Angel and himself. Opening the book up he starts to read to her.  
Computer Central  
  
Tracer and Angelo type away on the keyboard, until Angelo shouts "FREE! ALL FREE!"  
  
The kids crowd around him, looking intently at his computer serene. Smirking Icky and Junior whip out their cell phones; both boys echoing the same sentence to the other person on the line.  
  
Jason watched in fascination 'what are they doing?'  
  
"Hey, Jase," laughs Tracer, "they are calling the 'others' to let them know it's time to move."  
  
"The others," questions Broots.  
  
"Yes," answers Mouse, "the others are the other people who survived the blaze of SL-27, such as Scrapes, Ghost or Eddie."  
  
"D.G.D." states both Icky and Junior at the same time.  
  
"What's D.G.D?" asks Ethan.  
  
"Don't get dead," laughs Junior. Running out of the room, "Gonna get Kylie!"  
  
"Fine just don't bother your mother," laughs Tracer.  
  
"Or mine," snaps Icky, clicking the keyboard to view the 'dog-house.' Staring at the screen 'looks like they're getting along.' Sighing deeply, Icky ruffles his sister's hair, causing her to glare at him as she tried to straighten it.  
  
"Leave alone," pouts Faith, "my hair!" Placing her two small hands on her head, "stop!"  
  
"I'll save you," laughs Ethan as he picks up Faith, tucking her close to him and holding out his hand. "You have been warned, leave her hair alone!" Soon, laughter freely floats around in the room. When Margaret and Major Charles with Junior and Kylie enter the room, they spot Ethan and Icky playing a keep away.  
  
"Please be careful," gushes Margaret. Soon the whole group is involved in the playful game. Icky smirks as he watches the grown ups play a childish game.  
  
"What the hell is going on," demands Jones as she walks into the room, everyone stills. Glancing at the computer screen, "Junior and Icky did you call the others?"  
  
"Yes," they both say.  
  
"Good," walking over to her daughter, "ok everyone we have less then twenty four hours before the corporation known as the Centre meets it's maker. Icky and Junior I want you manning the terminal. Mouse, Kylie, and Block you're on food duty. DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! JUNIOR so save it. The rest of you watch if you want, but don't interfere."  
  
"Yes Mama," laughs Junior as he and Icky take a terminal.  
  
"Rah, rah, rah damn kids," grumbles Jones as she walks out the door, leaving laughter in her quake.  
  
"Do you think we should get Jarod," asks Broots, "I know he'll want to watch this."  
  
"Yeah, but can he do that without interfering?" asks Jason.  
  
The whole group shakes it's head no, so they decide to leave him were he was. Everyone takes a seat as Mouse picks up a phone, "Ok so what does everyone want on their pizza's?" Laughter greets her statement.  
  
Dog House  
  
Slowly, Angel slips closer to Jarod. When her head, lightly lands on his chest, Jarod moves his arm and covers Angel with it, while still reading the story. Finishing the chapter he was on, Jarod looks over to see her sleeping peacefully on him. Tucking the blanket around her and him, Jarod picks the book back up and continues to read.  
  
Feeling his eyes, slowly get tired; Jarod puts the book down on the nightstand. Lifting his legs up and pulling Angel down with him, he feels for the first time in a long time that he has finally come home.  
  
Hearing the creaking of the door, Jarod blinks his eyes. Seeing an outline surrounded by light, Jarod hears his brother call out his name. "Hey Jarod, guess what?"  
  
"What," asks Jarod.  
  
"It's over," laughs Kyle as he starts to jump up and down. "The Centre is no-more!"  
  
"Really that good," slurs Angel, "But if you don't shut up, you'll be no more!"  
  
"OH, sorry Angel. Forgot you're here," gleefully Kyle states as he flicks on the light in the room. "Time to PARTY!! PARTY!"  
  
Groaning both adults reliantly get up. Until Jarod decides he likes having his Angel sleeping on top of him. Pulling her back down, Jarod snaps at Kyle "Leave us alone!"  
  
Smirking at his big brother, "some things never change."  
  
"So where are we," asks Jarod.  
  
"We're no where," replies Angel.  
  
"Ah, my pretty one. I think you're lying to me," laughs Jarod. "I think we need to work on being a family."  
  
"Yep, Yep," mutters Faith as she walks into the room. "Mamma?"  
  
"Yes sweety," slurs Angel as she starts to fall back to sleep.  
  
"Katie will be like you," whispers Faith, "but smart like da. OK?"  
  
"Do you know what she's talking about," asks Angel to Jarod.  
  
"No," laughs Jarod "and somehow I don't think we ever will."  
Computer Central  
  
Looking over all the substations that his mother and his aunt looked for him, Jason feels wanted. 'One mystery down.'  
  
"Jason," laughs a voice from out in the hallway.  
  
"Katie," smirks Jason "What's up?"  
  
"Find mama," asks Katie.  
  
"Yep, now if only I could find you," laughs Jason.  
  
Squealing, "Follow me," states Katie as she takes off. Shaking his head, Jason runs after her. Through the kitchen, getting yelled at for running he just continues to case the little girl. Following her as she runs into the doghouse, Jason slows down. Looking in, he notices his mother sleeping on top of his father. 'Looks comfortable.'  
  
"Katie," whispers Jason. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here," whispers Katie as she emerges from the shadows. Walking over to the sleeping couple she points to Angel's stomach. "Right here."  
  
"Oh my God," whispers Jason as he walks into the kitchen.  
  
Upon seeing his pale face, Icky walks up to him, "What's up?"  
  
"Katie," laughs lightly, "She's oh god."  
  
Smirking Icky starts to laugh, "I thought you didn't have any of our mother's gift?"  
  
"What's going on," demands Jones as she stops kissing Kyle. "Who the bloody hell is Katie?"  
  
"Our little sister," answers both Icky and Jason. At this point Jason re- tells the tale of how he first meets Katie.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It's over!! Dream 


End file.
